The Organization
by froot101
Summary: Leeteuk, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Swion and Kyuhyun see a crime commited but the Police don't believe them. Who do they turn to now?
1. Chapter 1

Kyuhyun slumped to the floor from exhaustion, sweat rolling down the side of his face. They were all working very hard practicing for the concert coming up that week. He took the bottle of water sitting on the floor next to him, opened it, and poured the cool liquid over his head. He sighed in pleasure as the cool sensation ran through his hair, down his face onto his neck, and spilled under his shirt.

Kyuhyun flinched when he felt a soft object hit him in the face with some force. He grabbed at it before it fell to the floor and held it up to notice it was a towel. As Kyuhyun lifted his gaze he saw Eunhyuk smirking at him a few feet away. Kyuhyun smiled and nodded in a gesture of thanks as he began to wipe at the sweat under his shirt.

"Kyuhyun, you're younger then all of us and yet you're the first to sit down," Eunhyuk stated with a smirk. "Getting out of shape?"

"No," Kyuhyun started, "Compared to you old guys, I was using a lot more energy." A small smirk formed on his face as he watched the older man.

"It's 'cause you can't dance as well as us, so you have to put forth more energy to do what little you can," Eunhyuk replied, shoulders moving from the laughter.

Kyuhyun's smirk left his face and he looked to the floor with a pout. He didn't call himself "The Dancing Black Hole" for nothing, but he hated when the members pointed it out. Only he was allowed to get one up on them. He was about to open his mouth to shoot a comment back to Eunhyuk, when he heard someone shout "Dog Pile". Kyuhyun didn't have the time to protest before he felt nine other bodies start to jump on top of him, ruffling his hair and tickling him.

"Ok guys, don't squish him," Leeteuk said as he was the first to get off of the pile and start pulling some of the other members off of Kyuhyun. "It's time we get going back to the hotel so we can get some sleep before our Interview tomorrow."

"Aww hyung, you're no fun," Sungmin pouted, but rolled off of Eunhyuk who was the first to jump onto Kyuhyun.

As Eunhyuk started to pick himself up, Kyuhyun hit him on the arm, still pouting. Eunhyuk just laughed as he went over to their bags and started to gather his things, along with the other members. Kyuhyun finished wiping the sweat off of him, he hated having sweat on him when it was cool out, he didn't like feeling cold. He then tossed the sweat coated cloth at Eunhyuk and laughed to show there were no hard feelings, even though there were never many ill feelings between any of them. Eunhyuk laughed as well, then smelled the towel and acted as if he was about to faint.

The boys made their way down to the front door, bowing to the receptionests as they left through the front door. Luckily it was late, so there were only a handful of fan girls hanging around the building. They excitedly ran up to the group wanting autographs. If any of the singers were annoyed with this, none showed it, at least enough for the girls to notice. _Not like they would notice even if we outright said something_, Kyuhyun thought to himself as he finished with the last girl. The girls stuck around trying to chat with the band members, even when they started for the two vans that were parked at the side of the building. The ten males smiled and bowed telling them they were sorry but had to leave. The girls pouted and shouted protests as them as they scrambled into the vehicles.

Kyuhyun settled into the back of the van, sighing as he laid his head back. Their schedules had been so hectic lately that there wasn't much time to sleep. He was already exhausted before they had their two hour dance practice. Yes, he needed the practice but sometimes sleeping was needed more. Fans probably never realized how busy they actually were. He sometimes wished for a normal life just so he could have lazy days, maybe even meet a girl and see where it went.

Kyuhyun was jolted from his thoughts from a loud popping noise and the car swerved. His eyes shot open and he grabbed for the nearest thing to him, thinking the car was going to flip like it did last time. Thoughts of the accident he was in a few years ago flew through his head and he started to feel panic rising in his chest. His outstretched had slapped against someone sitting next to him. He shifted his eyes to see Eunhyuk beside him, Eunhyuk also extending an arm toward Kyuhyun trying to keep him safe, panic flashing through the older man's eyes. Kyuhyun gripped Eunhyuk's shirt when he heard Leeteuk panicked voice telling everyone to hold on. Kyuhyun thought for sure the car was going to flip.

To Kyuhyun surprise and most likely the rest in the van, it came to a stop, safely, on the side of the road. The occupants of the vehicle staggered out, all slightly in shock, Kyuhyun felt himself trembling a bit, but tried to shake it off. He watched Eunhyuk hurry around to the other side of the car and quickly followed. As Kyuhyun neared the driver's side of the car he notices it was a flat tire. He was glad that the driver wasn't going very fast, he was sure the van would have crashed.

"I am so sorry guys," the driver stated bowing at the young men a few times. "I'll call for help. You guys should wait over on the hill for safety." The boys nodded and made their way a couple yards from the van.

"Kyuhyun," Leeteuk rested his hand on Kyuhyun's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Kyuhyun nodded, not sure if his voice would work at that time. Plus seeing Leeteuk nervous and shaken made himself feel worse. Leeteuk looked into Kyuhyun's eyes as if he didn't believe the young boy. Kyuhyun cleared his throat and tried to smile. "I'll be ok."

"If you have any problems please come see me," Leeteuk said and squeezed Kyuhyun's shoulder gently and smiles before turning and heading toward the driver.

_And who do you talk to when you need it?_ Kyuhyun asked himself, knowing their leader tried to do way to much to help them and wished he could do something for him. He turned and walked to were the other three boys had settled on the grass and sat beside Siwon. Eunhyuk glanced at Kyuhyun, shifting his eyes up and down his body as if making sure he was ok. Kyuhyun gave him a small smile and nodded once at him.

The hotel they were at wasn't too far away. Kyuhyun felt that he would rather walk then get back into another vehicle at this time. He was still having trouble pushing the events of the last crash out of his head. He looked around at the other members that had been riding with him until the incident. Yesung and Eunhyuk were sitting next to each other, looking at Yesung's phone, laughing and pushing each other a bit. Leeteuk was waiting by the driver trying to help him find someone that would be up that late to come help them out. Siwon was lying in the grass near Kyuhyun, he was looking up at the night sky and smiling with his arms crossed behind his head.

"I was just thinking," Siwon stated as he noticed Kyuhyun looking at him. "We never really get a chance to just look up at the night sky. I almost forgot how beautiful the stars are."

"I've never thought about it before," Kyuhyun said as he lay back next to Siwon and stared at the stars. "They are really beautiful. It's calming to look at them."

"I noticed how you were when you got out of the van," Siwon said, turning his head to stare at Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kept silent and shrugged his shoulders, never taking his eyes off of the stars. He tried not to dwell on what happened, because a lot of good things came out of the whole situation. He felt he became closer to his band mates and his parents after the accident. His father now accepted his dream of singing; before his father used to get on Kyuhyun about becoming a lawyer instead.

"How about we walk back?" Siwon asked, pulling Kyuhyun's attention back to him. "We aren't far from the hotel and it might be nice to be able to just walk for once," Siwon added when he saw Kyuhyun giving him a funny look.

Siwon jumped to his feet and hurried over to Yesung and Eunhyuk pulling them to their feet, telling the two of his idea. They nodded in agreement looking somewhat excited about it. Leeteuk even seemed to be eager for a walk; he probably didn't want to get back in the van any more than Kyuhyun did.

"The driver said it will be at least an hour before anyone will be able to come take a look at the van." Leeteuk stated when he joined the group of four members on the grass. "He suggested we walk as well since it is a nice night and he said it's a safe neighborhood."

"So then what are we waiting for?" Yesung asked looking at them, antsy to get going.

"I was just wondering if you old guys can even make it to the hotel," Kyuhyun stated with a smirk.

"Oh I am sure we will make it there before you do, Kyu," Eunhyuk said and took off running.

The other four boys looked at each and started after him as quick as they could. Yesung quickly pulled away from the Siwon, Kyuhyun and Leeteuk. Kyuhyun wasn't far behind him though, Kyuhyun was a little stiff when he ran but he had quick feet. He didn't think he would catch up to Eunhyuk but he was going to try as hard as he could since he was the youngest he should have more energy then his older band mates. He started to think he would actually catch Eunhyuk when he came head to head with Yesung, but felt himself starting to get mad when Eunhyuk started to slow down. As Kyuhyun came up onto where Eunhyuk had stopped, he smacked the older boy on his arm. Eunhyuk laughed, panting trying to catch his breath. Kyuhyun noticed as the other three neared them, they were all panting. He hadn't noticed how far they had ran in such a short time.

"See," Kyuhyun said trying to hide his panting. "You old guys can't even handle a little run."

"Seems you're having some trouble with it, too," Siwon said and grabbed Kyuhyun around his neck and started to ruffle his hair, laughing. The other three young men followed along and they all started poking and tickling Kyuhyun, as he struggled to get away.

"Hey guys, stop for a second," Yesung said holding up a hand. "Do you hear something?"

The males quieted down and walked to the side of the road. They had stopped on a bridge that over looked an alleyway. The five singers saw several figures standing under a street light, they looked dangerous. There were about eight large men standing around two other men. One of the men looked scared, gesturing his hands as if trying to say he hadn't done anything wrong. The larger man of the two was shouting at the smaller man loudly. Kyuhyun couldn't make out what was being said but he could tell it wasn't good for the smaller man at least.

"I think we need-" Leeteuk was cut off by a loud gun shot. Kyuhyun realized the larger man had pulled a gun out and shot the other in the head. Kyuhyun took a step back not wanting to see a dead man laying on the street, but as he did so, his foot hit a can. It made the loudest noise he had probably ever heard in his life, as it skids across the pavement. Kyuhyun snapped his head back, and to his horror, the men in the alleyway were staring right at the singers. He swore under his breath and grabbed Eunhyuk's arm and started to run, shouting at the others to hurry. It didn't take them long to get their feet working and took off after Kyuhyun. He had no idea if he was going the right way, he was just hoping those men weren't following them. He cursed at himself in his head for having to take that step. If he hadn't hit that can those men would have never known they were there. It would be his fault if anything happened to them, and he wouldn't be able to live with that.

"Kyu!" Eunhyuk shouted and grabbed the younger boy by the shoulder, slowing him as they neared the hotel. All five stopped at the side of the large building, a few leaning against it then others sliding to the ground gasping for breath. Kyuhyun's sides felt like they were on fire as he laid his head back on the cool pavement. His hip had a dull ache run through it every time he felt his heart beat.

"Do you think they recognized us?" Siwon asked, leaning over with his hand on the side of the building, starting to get his breathing under control.

"It's dark," Yesung started. "I don't think they could see us from where they were." He looked a little unsure of what he was saying but tried to convince them and himself at the same time.

"Let's just keep quiet about what we saw, for tonight," Leeteuk said, looking at each of them. "We will call the police in the morning."

"I'm sorry guys," Kyuhyun started but stopped when Leeteuk held up his hand.

"It's not like you meant to hit that can. For all we know they could have already known we were there. It's not like we were that quiet," Leeteuk put his hand on Kyuhyun's shoulder and squeezed gently.

Kyuhyun nodded even though he had a sinking feeling starting to form in his gut. If they did see us, Kyuhyun thought to himself, they will know exactly who we are and how to find us. He could feel the color drain from his face as the last part of that thought crossed his mind. He shook his head and pulled himself to his feet.

"Let's get inside just in case," Kyuhyun said, surveying the parking lot and the road they had just ran down. "Let's get some sleep and maybe think of what we should do tomorrow."

"Oh look at the little one trying to look out for us," Eunhyuk said putting his arm around Kyuhyun's shoulder as they started toward the front of the hotel.

"Well might as well, never know when you old guys will fall over and die," Kyuhyun started to laugh but the reality of what they had just witnessed flashed through his mind again and he lost the amusement in his statement. The other knew he was trying to lighten the mood and the four men tried to smile but the gravity of the situation made them stop. Sleep was not going to come the young men tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Leeteuk opened the curtains from his hotel room and looked out at the view of the city. He rested his forehead against the cool window and sighed, his breath fogging up a part of the glass. It had been a week since the whole incident had occurred. They had called the police the morning after, but it didn't seem to matter. The police had found nothing to even suggest a crime had been committed in the area. The Investigators assigned to the case had grilled the five young men for hours each day.

Leeteuk slapped the window with his hand, his forehead feeling it vibrate from the impact. He got mad every time he thought about how the Investigators seem to not believe them and seemed to think something else was going. Whether it was a prank or the boys themselves had been involved in something.

_We should have called the cops that night,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe then they'd believe us and not suspect us. Why would we even try to prank the police? We have enough on our plates as it is._

Leeteuk pushed himself away from the window and walked toward his bed. When he sat, he dropped his head into his hands and sighed heavily. He made himself nervous every time he thought of the situation. If the police hadn't found anything, that means the men they saw knew what they were doing and probably had seen the five of them even though it was dark. So to him, it meant they were all in danger. Even though there was no sign that they were in danger, Leeteuk's gut told him differently. If anything happened to one of the fellow members, he….didn't know what he would do but it wouldn't be good.

Just the thought of one of the young men being hurt sent his tempter soaring. He reached out grabbing the first thing he could in a fit of rage. His hand clasp around a lamp that we on the end table beside the bed. He flung the object across the room and the smashing sound it made as it collided with the wall helped calm him.

After a few minutes a hesitant knock sounded at the door to his room. He jumped some and stood quickly. He walked hurriedly to the door and flung it open. Siwon stood at the other side of it, his hand raised as if he was about to knock again.

"Is everything okay in here?" Siwon asked, looking past Leeteuk, scanning his room.

"Oh, yes everything is fine," Leeteuk stated, not being his chipper self but hid the anger he still felt. He didn't like the members seeing him mad. He didn't want them to worry.

"Did you break something?" Siwon eyed him curiously seeming to not believe the older man. Again he shifted his eyes around the room again.

"I just accidentally knocked over a lamp," Leeteuk said, lowering his eyes a bit.

"And I guess that lamp accidentally flew across the room?" Siwon asked with a slight smile on his face, his dimples showed.

"So is there something you needed?" Leeteuk quickly tried to change the subject. He turned his back to Siwon, walking to where pieces of the lamp laid on the floor. He bent down and started to pick the bigger pieces up.

"Well, I was going to see if you wanted to go for a swim," Siwon walked into the room casually. "We have been at this hotel for about a week now and never used the pool. Since the concert is tonight, I figured we all could use at least a little bit of down time. We have been working really hard the whole week and it might get our minds off of the other situation." Siwon sat down on the bed and leaned back on his hands.

Leeteuk glanced over his shoulders at Siwon and saw the dimpled Asian watching him intently. Siwon always seemed to know when any of them were trying to hide something, no matter what it was. Leeteuk wasn't about to tell him though, even if he did know.

"That sounds like a good idea," Leeteuk stood and tossed the pieces of porcelain into the trash. "If you go get the others I'll meet you all down there."

"Will you?" Siwon tested the older man.

"Yes," Leeteuk stated matter-of-factly. He stared at Siwon, setting a gaze on him that told Siwon to stop pushing the subject.

Siwon raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He pushed himself off the bed and walked toward the door. Before he left, he paused and looked back at Leeteuk, "You don't need to put everything on your shoulders. We are all in this." Siwon gave him a small smile, his dimples deepening. Before Leeteuk could shoot back a remark, Siwon walked out of the room and shut the door.

Leeteuk sighed and started searching through his draws for his swim trunks. He didn't like getting stern with the guys but he didn't like it when they tried to pry. He was the leader; it was his job to protect them.

Siwon stared at Leeteuk's door, his hand resting on the knob for a short time. He knew Leeteuk was worrying about the real situation, Leeteuk worried about everything when it came to the member's safety. Siwon had noticed that over the years.

Siwon sighed and walked down the hall toward the stairs. He liked taking the stairs over the elevators, mostly because if fan girls where there, it was harder to run away. Plus it helped get him ready for the next race down any flight of stairs. Donghae always won and Siwon was determined to not let it happen this time.

As Siwon rounded the corner to the pool, he saw the other eight men were already in the water, fooling around. Well most of them were fooling around anyway. He quickly entered the pool area, stripping off his shirt and jumped into the deep end. When he surfaced he was in the shallow end and stood. He wiped water off of his face and looked around. Donghae and Shindong were swimming around the deep end, splashing each other while Ryeowook, Heechul and Sungmin were floating around on pool noodles.

Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk and Yesung on the other hand were in the shallow end looking gloomy. The three boys stood by the side of the pool talking low with each other. Siwon slid under the water and quickly swam his way over to them. They were so engrossed in their conversation or too out of it to notice Siwon swim up to them. He sprung up quickly scaring all three as he splashed water on them. He laughed and his action seemed to snap them out of their trance and they began to loosen up. They splashed Siwon back and started to laugh a little, not much but Siwon was happen with what he got.

After a bit they settled down, they didn't fall back into their gloomy state but the smiles left their faces. Siwon frowned a bit and put his arm around Kyuhyun's shoulders. Kyuhyun seemed to be taking what happened that night harder than the other four. Siwon couldn't blame him really. He didn't know how he'd fair after being in a terrible accident and then a few years later something happening eerily similar occur.

Kyuhyun glanced over at Siwon, seeming to wonder what brought on the sudden skinship. Siwon gave him a very dimply smile and squeezed his shoulder gently. Kyuhyun seemed as though he couldn't make eye contact with Siwon and he never did that unless he was trying to hide something. He should know better, when it came to Siwon at least. Siwon could read people really well.

"Kyuhyun," Siwon said, trying to get the younger male to look at him. "It's easy to tell when something is bothering you. Stop trying to hide it."

"I can't help it, Siwon," Kyuhyun stated, keeping his gazed fixed on the water. "I keep having flash backs and dreams of what happened four years ago. Then what happened at the beginning of the week is eating at me too. I mean what if those men had seen us? It's my fault they knew we were there to begin with. And don't you think it's strange that the police couldn't find anything?"

"Now you're starting to sound like Leeteuk," Siwon said in a serious tone but lightened it with a smile. It was nice to see that not just Leeteuk was trying to take on the entire burden. Not saying Kyuhyun should; it wasn't his fault at all. "Don't beat yourself up over it. It's not like you meant to do it. Cause if you had meant it, you'd have to deal with me."

Kyuhyun gave Siwon a questioning look before Siwon grabbed the younger man's head and dunked him under the water. Siwon laughed as Kyuhyun pushed himself quickly to the surface and gasped for air. Kyuhyun then shot a playful glare at Siwon and started to run, as best he could in the water, toward Siwon. Eunhyuk and Yesung joined Kyuhyun in cornering Siwon and dunking him under the water. Siwon laughed as he found his way back to the surface. He was fine with being ganged up on; it was showing that things might be getting back to normal. Slowly yes, but it was better than nothing. Siwon became even happier when Leeteuk jumped in near the four men and joined in the game of tag they had started to play. Siwon hoped that this was the first step to moving on from the whole incident that had happened. They had fans and busy schedules to worry about more than anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Yesung nervously messed with his hair as he watched the stylists working on the other members' hair. He never usually would be nervous before a concert, but everything that had happened over the week was really getting to him. He knew he was being paranoid but he could have sworn people were following the young men. The fans always had eyes on them at all times, but the past few days it felt… different.

"Ah, Yesung!" one of the hair stylists yelled at him. "What's the matter with you? You're so nervous you messed up your hair!"

"Oh," Yesung quickly glanced at the mirror. "I'm sorry." He bowed at her slightly, then jumping quickly into the chair she pointed at so she could redo it. As he watched her play around with his hair, he noticed, that from lack of sleep, he had light bags forming under his eyes. He actually didn't trust the police, or at least the investigators that had put on the case. Not just for the fact that they seem to have been interrogating the five members more so then just asking a few questions. Even though the group had taken the two investigators to the alley where the murder had occurred, he could tell the street wasn't one that was used often; the Investigators seemed to doubt anything had happened at all.

"Ok, all done," his stylist said, tearing him out of his thoughts. "Now don't mess with it this time!"

"Okay," Yesung pouted a bit, not liking the scolding. He watched her walk away and his eyes shifted back to his reflection. Something else the Investigators had said bugged him as well. They had told the boys they went up and down the small alley; they couldn't find any sign of blood. He wasn't too familiar with all the details that went into finding blood but he was sure he had read somewhere that blood can't be just washed away. Under the right use or chemicals, he was sure someone could find something. Blood doesn't disappear within a day unless someone wanted it gone.

He glanced at Kyuhyun, who was sitting motionless in his chair, starring down at his hands. Kyuhyun hadn't been the same since that evening. He hadn't been joking around with the others much and seemed to stay in his room and not even to play Starcraft. Yesung was sure Kyuhyun hadn't played that for a while.

He pushed himself out of his chair and made his way over to Kyuhyun. Even as Yesung walked up behind him, Kyuhyun never even glanced up and he started when Yesung placed a hand down on his shoulder gently. Kyuhyun's eyes flashing up to the mirror quickly, seeming very much on edge.

"Snap out of it, Kyu," Yesung said with a slight smile. "We both can't be like this before we go out. They are used to us always smiling. We can't let on that anything is wrong."

"I know," Kyuhyun said calming himself back down, slouching in the chair. "Just have a bad feeling tonight is all."

"I know how you feel," Yesung stated, walking around Kyuhyun's chair and sat on the long table that separated the mirror from Kyuhyun. He stared into Kyuhyun's eyes and could tell he was really worried about something. "Don't think I'm weird or anything, but…." Yesung trailed off not sure if he should say anything. They only had twenty minutes left before they had to be on stage. If there wasn't a clock in their dressing room, the roar of the crowd would have let any of them know time was getting close. The small accident that had happened that week before had been all over the news, most of the interviews they had, kept asking the same questions over and over again; how they felt when it happened, did they have flash backs of the previous accident so many years ago and so on.

"Yesung?" Kyuhyun shook the older man's shoulder to bring him back from his zoned out state.

"Oh, sorry," Yesung shook his head once and looked back at Kyuhyun. "I think someone watching us." Yes, he knew it was right to the point but he was never one to beat around the bush on things.

"I've had the same feeling," Kyuhyun states. "Most of us have. Even the other guys that hadn't seen anything say the atmosphere has been very different. It has us all on edge."

"I don't think I trust those two investigators," Yesung licked his lips, feeling very nervous now having said it aloud.

As if on cue, the two male investigators strolled into the Super Junior dressing room. To Yesung it seemed as if they thought they owed the place. He definitely didn't like them.

"Hello boys," the investigator named Lee Myeong said happily with a sly smile. The other investigator named Kim In-Su followed the bigger man and nodded to the boys, eyeing them.

Lee Myeong was the younger of the two, but was taller and bigger. He was a huge guy; he made Siwon look like Sungmin. He had a bit of a flirtatious side. Yesung snickered and shook his head. Maybe a bit isn't right word. The older man thought he was God's gift to women. Yes, he was a good looking guy but he knew it… far too well. He was always groomed well and kept his hair short with a tousled look on the top. Yesung glanced around the room and noticed when the investigators had entered the room; all the women took it upon themselves to leave very quickly. That had happened once before and it seems Myeong didn't care who he was flirting with as long as he made someone uncomfortable. He seemed to always set his sights on Eunhyuk, perhaps because Eunhyuk was very shy about that kind of thing. Yesung glanced at Eunhyuk quickly. The young man was trying to do whatever he could as to not draw attention to himself.

The older man, Kim In-su, was just a bit shorter than the former man. He was not, however, built the same. He was very slim and lanky, almost an unhealthy look to him. He was not flirtatious like Myeong, but he had an atmosphere that creeped Yesung out whenever he was around. His small black beady eyes always seemed to be watching well… everything and everyone. Nothing seemed to ever escape him. His hair didn't help his image any. He had what looked like a comb over, even though Yesung was sure he wasn't balding yet, it was also always greased, giving it a very shiny effect. He reminded Yesung of a snake looking for his prey, sometimes looking as though he wanted to strike.

"We just wanted to tell you boys," Myeong started with a smile as he caught sight of Eunhyuk. "We have undercover cops in the crowd tonight as a precaution. Can't ever be too careful."

"Did you find something?" Leeteuk asked, perking up in his seat.

"No," Myeong shot what looked like an annoyed glace at him, but Yesung couldn't be sure. "But it's just in case we missed something, which, by the way, has never happened before." He smirked after saying this, watching the face of the boys to see who he had impressed. He frowned when the ten young men only stared at him blankly.

"Well, you sure missed a huge pool of blood," Yesung said quietly to himself. Well, he thought he was talking quietly anyways. He realized he spoke too loudly when a few of the boys threw a hand over their mouths to try and stop from laughing. He could also feel the glare coming from the two investigators standing a couple yards from him. Yesung kept his gaze at the spot on the floor near Siwon's feet a few chairs down. Yes, he was too scared to look up and no, it didn't bother him to admit he was scared. He had never felt fear like this from anyone in his life… ever.

"We didn't miss anything, Yesung," In-su hissed at him, almost spitting out the young boys name. "There wasn't anything to find."

"How can you say something like that?" Leeteuk stated, standing from his chair. Yesung could see anger flash over his face. "We aren't some misfits trying to make something up for fun. We don't have time to do anything like that. Don't make it out to be our fault when you can't do your job."

Myeong took a step towards Leeteuk, his face losing the perpetually amused expression. The atmosphere started to change to a dangerous vibe, which made Yesung squirm in his seat. When Myeong took another threatening step closer to Leeteuk, Yesung watched as Siwon rose out of his set. The other eight boys froze where they were, eyed glued to Siwon. Siwon might be strong, but Yesung was pretty sure he wouldn't be a match for the taller man.

"Look I think we all need to just settle down," Siwon put his hands up, trying to calm the situation. "I'm not sure what you guys have or haven't found, but any of us fighting now isn't going to help." Siwon glanced at Myeong, with a slight smile. "We are all on edge since this is going to be our first concert after it all. You, gentlemen, just do what you can with watching over us."

"Well, at least one of the brats has some type of manners," In-su stated, running a hand over his hair. Yesung cringed just thinking about what would rub off from THAT hair.

The young men watched the investigators turn toward the door, making their way out of the dressing room. Before In-su closed the door, he turned and stared at the band mates. "We'll be watching," he stated then shut the door behind him. Yesung scratched the top of his head; he didn't think In-su meant the concert. If he wasn't talking about the concert what were they going to be watching?

Eunhyuk let out a sigh of relief as the two men left the room. He really didn't like it when they were around. He always felt… violated somehow. He hated the touching too. Just a hand light placed on his shoulder felt like a grope. He could cuddle all night with Donghae, hands and limbs throw about aimlessly… sometimes in odd places and he still didn't feel as violated as he did with Lee Myeong.

"Ok, Eunhyuk," Kyuhyun stated, smirking at the older man. "You can come out from hiding now."

Eunhyuk peered from around the set of lockers he had been leaning against when the investigators had come in. He frowned a little at Kyuhyun, knowing full well the younger man was picking on him, but as far as he knew, they never touched Kyu… or anyone else for that matter. And he had no plans to tell them.

"Oh hush," Eunhyuk said, quickly shortening the distance between him and Kyuhyun. When Eunhyuk was in range of Kyuhyun he quickly put the younger boy in a head lock and went to ruffle his hair, but stopped when he realized it was time to go on stage. The stylists would probably kill him if he messed anything up. With a reluctant sigh, he let the boy go.

"Getting soft in your old age?" Kyuhyun stated, patting him on the shoulder.

"I liked it when you didn't talk," Eunhyuk pouted a bit, but playfully nudged Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun smiled at him, even though it seemed a little forced. He was okay with this though, it showed that Kyu was trying to get back to his old self. He really hoped it wouldn't take long for that to happen. "Well, let's get going," Eunhyuk said, placing an arm around the taller boy's shoulders. "We don't want to keep the fans waiting."

Eunhyuk threw open the door to the dressing room and quickly made his way to the stage, pulling Kyuhyun with him. As he heard the screams and shouts from the fans, the thoughts of Myeong and In-su left and he felt at ease. Even knowing they were in the crowd watching them didn't bother anymore. He noted to himself that he will have to find a way to not let them get to him the way they do.

Eunhyuk let go of Kyuhyun so he could grab a mic that one of the stage hands shoved toward him. As they walked out on the stage the bright lights blinded him for a brief moment; the roar of the crowd almost deafening.


	4. Chapter 4

Eunhyuk wiped the sweat from his face as he left the stage. The concert had gone well, with no interruptions from those certain people in the crowd. Eunhyuk didn't want to spoil the great mood he was in thinking about them, so he jumped onto Donghae's back. He loved the hyped feeling had got after a concert. The fans had been louder than normal, which was great.

Donghae laughed and spun around with Eunhyuk on his back. Eunhyuk threw his arms around the younger man, laughing. He felt a hand slap him hard on his rear end a few times and turned around to see Siwon there.

"We aren't on stage anymore, Siwon," Eunhyuk cried out, acting as if the smacking hurt.

"So?" Siwon shrugged and smacked him the smaller man again. Leeteuk then took it upon himself to jump on Siwon's back, mostly trying to tickle the man. Siwon squirmed and grabbed at Leeteuk's hands. "Not fair!" He yelled to his hyung.

"Alright boys," Eunhyuk glanced at their manager walking toward them. "I know you guys are all excited but remember you will have guests in the lounge today. Please go entertain your fans for a little while. It will only be about an hour."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," Eunhyuk said, mentally kicking himself. The boys had sold seven back stage passes to raise money for needy children in other countries. He really liked doing things like that, he liked helping other people. He pretty much would give the clothes off of his back if he could, minus the whole being naked later part. He smiled to himself, trying to stop a blush from forming, even though it was his own thought.

Eunhyuk eagerly surveyed the room when he entered. On the wall the door was on, there was a table set up with various light foods scattered around on it. Another table set on the other side of the door carried different drinks, mostly water. Settled in the middle of the room were two long couches facing each other. Adjacent to them were big fluffy chairs, all facing the coffee table. Four of the seven people in the room, other than the group members, were sitting down on the two couches; the other three were looking over the food table, all seeming nervous. Eunhyuk noticed there were four young men and three girls.

Eunhyuk noticed one girl in particular sitting alone on the couch facing the door. She looked really small and she wasn't Korean. She had brown hair formed into a pixie cut, he wasn't close enough to see her eyes put they looked pale. She didn't look scared, but she was shaking a bit, maybe she was fidgeting more than shaking, but at that point the other group members had found their way into the room and started introducing themselves.

"Hello there," Leeteuk began, bowing at the fans in the room. "Thank you for buying the backstage passes. I am very happy to meet you. If it would be okay with you, maybe you all could introduce yourselves?"

The group looked at each other and agreed. The man standing closest to Leeteuk took a step forward and smiled. "Hello, my name is Choe Suck-chin," he bowed a few times in the direction of the Super Junior members, and then did the same toward the other bodies in the room. "I am twenty-three years old." The younger man had spiky black hair and looked fit. They all looked fit and tanned. One of the girls stood and bowed. "My name is Heo Mi-cha and I am twenty-four years old." She smiled and ran a hand through her shoulder length brown hair.

The youngest, at sixteen years of age, introduced himself as Jang Hak-kun, he was also as tall as Kyuhyun, which Eunhyuk nudged the younger male and pointed that fact out. Kyuhyun patted Eunhyuk on the shoulder and stated," Yes but he is bigger then you as well, in height and mass." Eunhyuk playfully pushed Kyuhyun's hand away from him, and then turned his attention back to the second girl that was introducing herself. Chu Sum-Hi was her name, she had dyed blond hair, about as bright as Eunhyuk's, but she had it really short and spiky. She seemed more of a tom boy then girl to Eunhyuk. She seemed a little scary since she was the tallest of the girls, and the oldest of the whole group at age twenty-eight. She wasn't as mannered like the others, she did, however, give a slight bow to all of them.

The next to go was a tall young male. He was only nineteen years old, but stood as tall as Siwon. He introduced himself as Won Bun-Hwa, tightening his pony tail that he wore high on the back of his head. His hair looked long even in the pony tail. The next male to go was Hwang Shin. He was twenty-one and had his hair buzzed cut, making it seem as if he was bald. Eunhyuk thought that maybe he had just gotten out of the military since that's how most of them wear their hair.

Eunhyuk's eyes shifted to the girl, even though she was fidgeting badly on the couch, she stayed quiet and waited her turn. Her face light up when she finally realized all eyes were on her. She stood and cleared her throat, now seeming nervous.

"Hello," she said in perfect Korean. "My name is Zoey Smith. I am twenty-one years old and I flew all the way from America to be here." She bowed at the boys, giving them a big smile. Eunhyuk smiled back and bowed as did the rest. He glanced over and saw a slight blush form on Yesung's face. When Yesung saw a girl he liked, he usually had that look. Eunhyuk smiled to himself and knew he would have to pick on him later about it; he saw the same realization on Kyuhyun's face and knew Yesung wasn't going to like it.

"Wow," Leeteuk said, being very amazed and excited by this. "What made you want to make the trip out here?" He said in broken English.

"Cause I love you guys!" the small girl stated, bouncing a little. "You guys are starting to become way popular over in America. Not even to the Koreans living there, but with the American mutts too!"

"I'm really glad to hear that," Yesung piped in, his voice breaking a bit. The rest of the group smirked, all knowing how shy he got when it came to talking to a girl when he had a crush. "What do you mean by mutt?" Yesung asked a confused looking forming on his face.

"Umm… well a mutt is what most American's are," Zoey started, looping her arm around his and guided him over to the table with the drinks on it.

The group settled in chit chatting with the various fans. Laughter filled the room, mostly from the guys acting silly since they were still hyped from the concert. Zoey was very excited about being there and tried to talk to each member, seeming to favor Yesung though. Eunhyuk figured he was her favorite, even though she said she loved all of them. He liked Zoey; she wasn't annoying like some of the fans could get; she seemed genuine about her feelings toward them. Yesung couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her the whole time.

The other fans were engaged with the boys but not as enthusiastic as Zoey. They talked about a few things but to Eunhyuk it seemed to have more on their mind. Most of them kept looking at their watches, and glancing at Chu Sum-Hi. It seemed to be nervous looks, over being curious. She was a really pretty girl, but he felt that wasn't the reason they were looking at her.

Sum-Hi was sitting next to Donghae and Bun-Hwa, seeming very interested in what Donghae was saying. Eunhyuk was sitting next to Mi-cha, she was a cute girl, pretty short but he liked short girls. She seemed a little bashful and couldn't look him in the eye without her checking pinking slightly. He smiled at her as he told her about places they had been and other people they had met.

Out of nowhere, the lights in the room shut off. Eunhyuk heard some surprised gasps from the other SuJu members, before the backup lights kicked on, flooding the room with very dim light. Everyone was on their feet, Leeteuk heading for the door.

"I think you should all freeze," Eunhyuk heard Sum-Hi say. He looked over at her and watched her raise slowly from the couch, strolling over to the door. She stood in front of the door facing them as if she would stop them from leaving. The Super Junior members, along with Zoey, took a step back when they saw a glint of metal in her hands. They didn't have to see the full thing to know it was a gun.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyuhyun swallowed slowly, his mouth was dry which made it difficult. He tried licking his lips that felt chapped but that didn't seem to work. He eyed the gun in Chu Sum-Hi's hand. She had told them all to freeze but wasn't sure why. It didn't seem like a trick and glancing around at the other members, he was positive they didn't put her up to it as a joke. She looked very serious; almost scary even. She was the tallest of the three girls in the room, but dressed and acted like a guy, a tom boy would be a better description. Her blonde spiky hair made her tough image more believable. She didn't look too muscular though, but seemed to know her way around a gun with how she held it.

Heo Mi-cha walked over to the taller girl and whispered something in her ear. She covered her mouth as well, seeming to think someone would still be able to make out what she said even in the dim light. Hwang Shin was walking around the room looking at various objects. To Kyuhyun it seemed maybe he was looking for potential weapons for he himself to use or to hide so no one else could use them. He didn't find much.

"So, I heard you boys got yourselves into some deep shit," Sum-Hi said with a slight smirk on her face. "Maybe it wouldn't have been a problem if you hadn't run to the police. Bet you also thought nothing was gonna happen 'cause it'd been so long?" she asked, eyeing the young men.

"What are you talking about?" Yesung asked, Kyuhyun eyeing him quickly. Yesung had a hold of Zoey's hand and hid her behind him slightly. For some odd reason Kyuhyun felt a little jealous because he had no one to protect. He shook his head and his eyes made his way to the tallest male that seemed to be Sum-Hi's companion. His arms were folded across his chest as he leaned back against the wall, standing next to the door. He seemed very dangerous now.

"I'm talking about what some of you stumbled upon one rainy night," Sum-Hi said glancing at Yesung. Her smirk turned into a smile as she notice him trying to protect the other girl. "Five of you are very unlucky. Well actually all of you are. I was not told which five of you had seen the murder, so I guess I'll have to kill all of you."

"Why do you need to kill any of us?" Leeteuk asked taking a step forward, fists clutched at his sides.

"Why do you think?" Jang Hak-kun spoke up, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. To Kyuhyun it seemed that Hak-kun was trying to act way more dangerous then he really was, most likely since he was the youngest.

"Shut up, Hak-kun," Choe Suck-chin stated. "You're not fooling anyone."

"How about you all shut the fuck up," Sum-Hi said keeping her cool. She took a step toward Leeteuk and lifted the gun, pointing it at his chest. Kyuhyun's muscle started to twitch. He was torn between running to pull Leeteuk back and screaming for help. He wasn't sure who was in the building but there had to be someone. Investigator Myeong had told them there would be police in the building. Where the hell where they now, and if there really had been police how the hell did these people get in here with a weapon… or weapons?

"I think it's very clear on why you must die," Sum-Hi said, her voice so smooth and calm it was starting to freak Kyuhyun out. "We can't let you go telling the wrong people what was seen that night; the whole murder in the alley incident. It's such a shame to kill such good looking men."

"Do you really need to taunt them?" Bun-Hwa spoke from his perch at the door. "Just kill them and we can get going. You play with a mouse too much, it might get away."

"And where are these little mice going to run?" She asked glancing back at him.

Kyuhyun's mind raced, trying to figure out a way to get them out of here. There was only the one door to the room and they were on the fourth floor, so jumping out of a window was not going to happen. Even if they all tried to run somewhere, she had a gun. A bullet was faster than any one of them. Somehow they had to get the gun away from her.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, it must have ran across Sungmin's mind as well. Sungmin launched himself forward and to the shock of everyone, was able to kick the gun out of Sum-Hi's hand. It flew across the room, clanked on the floor, then slid under a table.

"Oh I see," Sum-Hi held her hand, rubbing it. "A little mousy wants to play. Alright little boy, let's see what you got."

Sungmin positioned his body into a fighting stance, narrowing his eyes at her. Neither of them noticed Leeteuk rush toward the direction of the where the gun had flown. Shin and Hak-kun did however. They hurried to make it to the gun first, but Leeteuk had already begun to stand, then gun in his hand, as they closed in on him. The two boys stopped short, Hak-kun even taking a step back.

Sum-Hi seeming annoyed that it was taking Sungmin too long to attack her, took it upon herself to start the fight. She flew at him, throwing a fist toward his face. He, however, was faster than she anticipated, as he blocked her with his hand, pushing her punch off to the right of him. He stepped towards her, making his own strike against her. To his surprise his upper cut contacted her chin from underneath. She staggered back holding her jaw, and glared at him.

"Hmm… this should be fun. Guess I don't have to hold back anymore," Sum-Hi said, excitement coating her voice. She charged at Sungmin, heaving her shoulder into his gut, picking him up off of his feet and slamming him hard against the floor. Sungmin let out a loud grunt as the wind was knocked out of him. She stood and kicked him in the ribs as he gasped for air. She laughed loudly as he squirmed in pain. She drew her foot back, preparing to kick him again. But this time her foot didn't contact with his side. He grabbed it, wrapping a leg around hers, bringing her down to the floor.

Sum-Hi's head smacked the floor, hard. Sungmin quickly tried to jump on top of her to pin her down with no such luck. Even with the back of her head bleeding profusely, she grabbing him by his neck and with what seemed like inhuman strength, slammed him down on the floor again. Sungmin did not recover as quickly as he did before, mostly because her fingers tightened around his neck. He clawed at her hand, trying to tear it away.

"Get off of him!" Leeteuk barked, holding the gun a little shakily in her direction. He felt a trickle of fear run down his spine as she smiled at him. Leeteuk could tell she liked the challenge. He tried to steady his hand on the gun, which did help slightly.

"Does mousy even know how to use it?" Sum-Hi asked, standing up. Siwon quickly grabbed Sungmin by the shoulders, pulling him away from Sum-Hi.

"Do you want to find out?" Leeteuk said dangerously. He tried to look imposing but felt his nerve leaving him as she took steps closer to him. He gripped the gun harder, tugging on the trigger. He had never shot a gun before, never even held a gun in his hands before. Even though she talked about killing them, he wasn't sure if he could kill her. The rage was there seeing her hurting Sungmin, but now that she was going after him, he wasn't so sure he could do. And the worst part of it all… he could tell she knew it too.

"Aww… mousy is getting scared," the older girl said, seeming excited. To everyone's surprise, she closed the distance between herself and Leeteuk quickly, grabbing the gun out of his hand. Leeteuk blinked his eyes, trying to figure out what had just happened. When he focused on the gun, he noticed it was pointing to the spot where his heart was. He then closed his eyes, knowing he was dead. He really tried to save them all, but he failed. If only she could stop at killing him. If he died and the rest lived, he would be okay with that. He never thought he'd go out like this; not being able to say good-bye to those closest to him.

Leeteuk snapped his eyes opened, when he heard running. He saw Zoey rush past him, toward the door. He had no idea what she was going to accomplish by this, even though she was fast. Her hand just barely touched the door knob with Bun-Hwa scooped her up with one arm and held her at his side.

"Nice try," Sum-Hi said, her focus on Zoey.

Sungmin saw her body begin to shift back toward Leeteuk. He had to do something. He knew she was going to shoot someone; he had pissed her off too much for her not to. It was all his fault. He couldn't let her shoot Leeteuk. Sungmin raced toward them, knowing he wasn't going to be able to stop her from pulling the trigger. He took a deep breath and lunged at Leeteuk, pushing him out of the way, as a gunshot rang throughout the room.

Both Leeteuk and Sungmin fell to the floor, Leeteuk landing on top of Sungmin. Everyone, well mostly everyone, held their breath, not knowing who had been shot; if either of them had been that is. Leeteuk seemed to be cradling Sungmin in his arms, but neither of them moved.

Siwon was the first to take a step towards them. Slowly at first, but as time seemed to drag on, he quicken his pace and grabbed Leeteuk's shoulder and peered around him. Leeteuk looked back at Siwon, tears running down his face.

"Siwon," Leeteuk's voice cracked with the emotion. He had his hand over Sungmin's left shoulder, blood seeking through his fingers. "He's…" Leeteuk trailed off.

"He's not dead," Siwon said to try and comfort Leeteuk in any way possible. Siwon bent down and gently picked Sungmin up. He looked down at the older male, fighting to stay conscious. Siwon could feel his anger rising as he turned and saw the faces of the other Super Junior members. They all seemed to still be in shock; their eyes flicking back between Siwon and Sungmin.

Siwon walked to one of the couches as carefully as possible and laid Sungmin down. He stripped off his black T-shirt and pressed it hard against Sungmin's shoulder. Sungmin groaned in protest and put a hand over Siwon's. Sungmin's eyes opened slightly and looked up at Siwon.

"Leeteuk-" he stated then winced.

"He's fine," Siwon said, mustering up a smile. Might not have been a good smile, but Sungmin sighed and closed his eyes again. Siwon swallowed, trying to keep his anger in check and also trying to make the lump in his throat go away.

Heechul was standing next to the couch Sungmin was laying on. He laid a hand onto the back of the couch to take a closer look at Sungmin to make sure he was okay. Siwon's shirt was helping to stop the bleeding, but Heechul knew he needed to get to the hospital. His grip on the couch tightened as his fury rose. He glared up at Sum-Hi and took a few steps closer to her.

"Oh, I see we have another brave little mousy here," She turned her attention toward him. "I would think shooting one of your close friends here would have put all of you in your place." She was trying to act cool, but Heechul could tell she was getting mad.

Donghae stood up on the other end of the room. While Heechul had her attention, he figured he might be able to get up behind her and try to get the gun out of her hands. They were dead if he didn't try something. He was glad that the other members of her party where busying themselves with keeping a look out and trying to figure out how to get out of there after they had killed all of the others. Zoey was keeping her captive busy by trying to bite him; trying to wiggle out of his grasp. She was doing a very good job at making it difficult for him.

"So you think shooting one of us is going to make us obey you?" Heechul said through clenched teeth. "Maybe if you didn't hide behind the gun, there would be a different outcome."

"So, you think I wouldn't have been able to harm any of you without this?" She asked, moving the gun around in the air, narrowing her eyes at him.

Eunhyuk ducked a little as she moved the gun around. He was scared it was going to go off again and hit someone else. Heechul on the other hand took a step closer to her. He hands that were clenched into fists were staring to shake as he watched her.

"I think I'll stick with the gun," Sum-Hi stated. She then raised the gun again and pointed it at Kyuhyun. "Maybe I will shoot this one." Kyuhyun felt all the blood leave his face and he couldn't breathe. He was frozen in place, eyes glued to the gun.

"Bitch!" Heechul yelled at her, his rage exploding from him. At that moment Donghae, took the chance to try and grab the gun out of her hands. She, however, leapt out of the way and fired a single shot toward him. The bullet ripped through Donghae's thigh, sending him crashing to the floor, holding his leg. Leeteuk rushed to Donghae's side, taking his own belt off and slipped it around Donghae's thigh, using it as a tourniquet. Eunhyuk slid behind Donghae, letting him lean back against him as Leeteuk place the belt around his leg. Donghae gripped Eunhyuk's arm and rested his head back against the older man's chest.

As Heechul saw the bullet hit Donghae, he lost it. He flung himself at the smaller girl and tackled her to the floor. She hit hard, which gave Heechul the chance to wrench the gun out of her hand. He pointed it at her abdomen and fired. Everyone heard the woman cry out, then fall limp. This upset everyone in her party. Ryeowook and Kyuhyun were frozen in place. Not sure what to do; both starting to feel panic starting to take over, the only thing they heard was their own heartbeats. Heechul appeared at Kyuhyun's side, still holding the gun and grabbed his elbow, racing toward the door. Shindong was quick on his feet and quickly grabbed Ryeowook, dragging him after Heechul and Kyuhyun.

Hak-kun was standing near Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, and Donghae. He tried to grab for Donghae, but Leeteuk stood quickly and threw a right hook into the side of Hak-kun's face, sending the younger boy sprawling on the floor. Leeteuk quickly helped Eunhyuk with Donghae and started toward the door. Shin had made his way toward Sungmin and Siwon. Siwon knew they were going for Sungmin to try and get a handle on the situation and he had no intention to let any of them near Sungmin. Siwon stood quickly, grabbing Shin by the throat and threw him against the wall. Shin's feet dangled as Siwon pushed him up the wall a bit. Letting his anger run over, Siwon punched the younger man in the ribs as hard as he could. He wanted to inflict pain on them, as much pain as they had done to Sungmin, gritting his teeth as he kept punching. Siwon's last punch did what he wanted to do; he could tell he cracked at least a rib from the cry that came from Shin's mouth. In his fit of anger, Siwon smiled, very pleased with himself.

He dropped the young male and quickly scooped Sungmin up into his arms, turning for the door. Suck-chin and Mi-cha were frozen in their positions. They stared at Sum-Hi's body; SuJu could only assume she had been the leader. Bun-Hwa, who was standing near the door, tried to block the way so they couldn't get out, but Zoey had found her opening then. She inched up the taller man's shirt and sank her teeth into his side. Bun-Hwa cursed and formed a fist with his free hand, going to attempt to punch her in the head to make her stop. Yesung, however, was faster than his arm. Yesung threw the hardest punch he could muster and contacted the taller man's left temple. Bun-Hwa staggered and dropped Zoey, who surprisingly, landed on her feet very smoothly. Yesung didn't have the time to be amazed by this as they were running for their lives. He picked up Zoey's small frame with ease and was the last to run out of the small room.


	6. Chapter 6

Heechul took the stairs two at a time. The elevator was taking too long for him; Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Donghae, Siwon, and Sungmin needed it more than anyone. He also wanted to get to the lobby as fast as he could. He had a gut feeling that something was wrong. There had been two gun shots but yet no one came to see if they were okay. Not even a phone call from anyone. He didn't want the group in the elevator to walk smack dab into something bad.

Heechul grabbed the railing to swing him around the last corner of the stairs, the gun that he still held clanked against it. He glanced at it quickly; he had forgotten that he was still holding it. He didn't like guns all that well, but he was going to keep it a little while longer. He was glad that he had spent time in the Army prior to this; he didn't think he'd be able to shoot a gun if he hadn't.

As he flew down the last few steps he glanced back at Kyuhyun who was right on his heels. He was glad Kyuhyun had snapped out of the shock or panic that had taken over him, when they had gotten to the stairs. He seemed just as determined as Heechul in finding out what was going on. Heechul didn't think he'd be able to help the younger male down them with his bad leg. If he could, he would have kicked himself for thinking about his bad leg; it started to throb from the sudden burst of running.

Heechul slammed open the door to the lobby, and stopped short. Kyuhyun, who didn't have time to stop, ran into him, knocking them both to the floor. Shindong and Ryeowook fared better since they had they had been a flight behind the other pair, and stopped at the door so they didn't step on the two on the floor.

Heechul stared at what had made him stop so quickly, still in his the position that he fell into. He saw one of their body guards lying on the floor, blood dripping from his neck, a pool had already formed around his head. His head was facing the door they had just run through, his eyes staring blankly at it. Heechul felt his breath catch in his throat, looking at the man's eyes. Whatever had happened, it was recently. Take away the blood and the man still looked alive. Heechul looked away quickly, unable to look at him anymore.

Kyuhyun had gotten to his hands and knees before he froze, seeing what Heechul was staring at. He felt every muscle in his body tighten in protest as he tried to stand. His body still in shock at seeing a dead body he guessed. Shindong and Ryeowook stepped around Kyuhyun, walking toward the center of the Lobby. Ryeowook stopped at the first body they had seen, checking for a pulse, confusing Kyuhyun a bit since the man was clearly dead. His body was able to move then as he stood and walked over to the smaller man and put a hand on his should.

"Don't…" Kyuhyun stated. Ryeowook looked up at him, a look on his face telling Kyuhyun that he wasn't sure if he should be angry or if he should cry or if he should be in panic. Kyuhyun put his hand under the smaller man's elbow and helped him to stand. Ryeowook stood, not knowing what to do. What could any of them do?

Yesung and Zoey popped up at the door, Yesung having to put his arm out to catch Zoey from tripping over Heechul, who was picking himself up off of the floor. Heechul seemed to be staring hard at something. Yesung followed his gaze, seeing blood, he tried to throw his hand up over Zoey's eyes, not knowing how'd she react to it. Zoey was already out of his reach when he did so, making her way over to the body on the floor. She started checking for a pulse, then looked back at Yesung and shook her head. She then got up and hurried over to another spot and bent down. Both Yesung and Heechul ran to where they could see the whole lobby. Their jaws dropped when they saw more dead bodies.

"This explains why no one heard the gun shots," Heechul stated, looking horrified around at the scene. Yesung scanned the bodies, all of their body guards were counted for, and they also saw the three security guards among them. There were, however, four bodies that didn't recognize. Yesung scratched his head and frowned. He didn't understand what was going on. This couldn't be from what they had seen a week ago… or maybe it was. What had they gotten themselves into?

"They're all dead," Zoey said, more to herself than anyone else.

The elevator doors opened then, startling all of them, the six turning toward it quickly. Siwon emerged first, still cradling Sungmin to him, Eunhyuk, Donghae, and Leetuek followed behind. Eunhyuk's face was wet from tears, as he gripped Donghae, he seemed afraid to loosen his grip any.

"What happened here?" Leeteuk asked, letting go of Donghae and making his way to the others.

"They're all dead," Zoey stated again. Yesung thought it was a little weird that she didn't sound scared or sad. She said it as if it didn't bother her. Who is this girl?

"Well, at least you two fared better then these ones," Kyuhyun stated, trying to lighten the mood. Nervous laughter went around the group for a few seconds but died down fast. Kyuhyun hung his head feeling like an idiot when he felt someone smack him on the back of the head really hard. The crack making most of them jump. Kyuhyun flung a hand up to hold his head and spun around to see who was there.

"Asshole," Investigator Myeong snapped. "Your body guards and probably the security guards died to make sure these other punks didn't get to you guys and that's the first thing you think? We caught this one running away." He motioned to the man In-su was holding. The man had his arms handcuffed behind him and it looked like his leg was bleeding and his face was bruised.

"That's not what I meant by it," Kyuhyun said feeling his anger rise. He wanted to go off on the two older men, but Heechul beat him to it.

"And what the fuck do you think happened to these two?" Heechul pointed at Sungmin and Donghae, with the hand he held the gun in. The investigators froze eyeing the gun, but slowly shifted their gaze to Sungmin and Donghae. "Someone wasn't doing their job. Those 'fans' with the back stage passes tried to kill us." He held up one hand quoting the word "fans". "Well, all but Zoey here. So yes, I think we fucking deserve a little humor. We almost fucking died. What happened to those fucking cops you had posted around the area? Do you guys not know how to screen people?" Heechul's face was red; the other members had never seen him this angry before. Yesung put his arm around Zoey's shoulders and drew her near to him, not sure what Heechul could do at this point. Siwon backed up a bit and turned to the side so if Heechul had fired the gun on accident it would hopefully hit him before hitting Sungmin. Shindong, Ryeowook, and Kyuhyun ducked a little since they were right next to Heechul. Leeteuk walked over to Heechul, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Heechul," Leeteuk squeezed his shoulder gently. "Give me the gun. You might hurt someone."

Heechul looked at Leeteuk as if he had never seen him before. He blinked a dozen times before the rage he felt subsided enough for him to think straight and handed Leeteuk the gun. Leeteuk took it gently and slowly as to not alarm Heechul, and then handed the gun to Myeong. Leeteuk figured if anyone should hold it, it should be one of the two older men.

Myeong took it with a nod. He then pulled out a walkie talkie and radioed for two ambulances to the address they were at. Sungmin was starting to look pale, and by this time, Eunhyuk had helped Donghae back to a wall, away from the bodies and had sat him down. Eunhyuk was crying, but trying to make sure the tourniquet they had made out of a belt, was holding. He also took off his long sleeved shirt and pressed it against the area the bullet had entered. They could all hear Donghae groan and he gripped at the white undershirt Eunhyuk now wore.

"So what happened?" Myeong asked, narrowing his eyes at Leeteuk. He seemed to be the leader of the group and the most level headed one to talk to. He did take a quick glance back once to see if In-su had a handle on the culprit. Seeing the man wasn't even trying to struggle, he snapped his head back to Leeteuk.

"Six of the seven fans that had those back stage passes, ended up trying to kill us," Leeteuk stated, trying to keep his voice even and strong. He didn't want any of them to know he was freaking out also. "Heechul was able to get the gun away from one of them, but only after she shot both of them." He could tell his voice wavered a bit remembering the scene. He cleared his throat and continued. "Heechul then shot her, the one that had the gun. You'll find her body up there. I'm sure the ones that are able have already gotten out of there."

"You kids did well," Myeong said, placing a hand on Leeteuk's shoulder. "I'm not sure who is after you guys but I guess whatever you say you saw in that alley is the truth. I can't think of any other reason so send this many people after you. We are personally going to make sure this guy talks." He looked back at the culprit again. The culprit glared at him, then spit into In-su's face when he laughed. In-su stopped smiling and roughly slammed the kid to the floor. The Super Junior members and Zoey winced at the cracking sound the kids head made when he contacted the floor. The kid groaned and seemed to move in slow motion as he tried to cradle his head. In-su didn't let him worm around for long before pulling him back on his feet and shoving him out the door. They could hear the sound of siren's screaming as the door opened, and by the time it closed, the sirens could still be heard.

Siwon fidgeted where he stood, his eyes fixed on Sungmin. The boy was trying his hardest to keep his eyes opened, but he was looking so pale. Siwon started to bite his lip, nervously looking at the door and then back to Sungmin.

"Hey, stay awake," He tightened his grip on Sungmin.

"I'm trying," Sungmin's voice came out weak and groggy. "I'll be alright Siwon." He looked up at the larger man and smiled a bit; or at least as much as he could muster. To Siwon, it came out as a twitch.

"Donghae, do you hear that?" Eunhyuk stated, glancing eagerly at the door. "It's the ambulance."

"I might be shot but I'm not deaf," Donghae said with a smile and placed his hand on the top of Eunhyuk's head.

"But Heechul is right," Eunhyuk wiped at the tears. "They could have easily killed you and all I could do is stand there."

"So you would say the ones in the room with you wanted to toy with you before they tried to kill you?" Myeong asked, appearing next to Eunhyuk, placing a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. Eunhyuk stiffened a bit, getting a strange look from Donghae.

"You could say that," Eunhyuk said, not able to look at the older man. Donghae noted what was going on and made sure that he remembered to ask Eunhyuk about it when he had the chance. Eunhyuk was never nervous like that around people. He might be a shy guy and emotional but someone had to give him a reason to be this way. Usually he was more bashful, this almost seemed like fear.

Before Myeong could ask anything more, five paramedics rushed through the doors of the building, all stopping fast, surveying the bodies on the floor. They glanced at the men standing, then to the bodies on the floor again. Two ran over to the group that was standing, one going to Donghae, the other to Sungmin. They both pulled scissors out of their bags, one cutting Sungmin's shirt off, making him shiver from the sudden cold, the other cutting Donghae's pant leg up to the upper thigh. Donghae laughed a bit when the man stopped. The slit was so high, he might as well just have cut the pants all the way off.

"Let's get them to the ambulance," one of the men said that was still by the door. "Just call the coroner for the others. I'll call a cab so you boys can get to the hospital too. I don't think we can fit all of you in the two ambulances here." He pulled a phone out of his pocket and walked outside dialing a number.

The paramedics ran back to the vehicles, grabbing two stretchers and hurried back in. As they put the boys in them, Eunhyuk grabbed Donghae's hand and walked along side them to the ambulance, the rest of them following. One of the paramedics looked as if he was going to protest about Eunhyuk riding with them, but Eunhyuk very sternly said he was and they couldn't stop him. Leeteuk climbed in the other ambulance with Sungmin.

"I'll ride with Sungmin," Leeteuk said, looking at the others standing on the side walk. "I hope you guys can get to the hospital quickly."

"You boys be careful," Myeong said moving his eyes between them all. "In-su and I will be along shortly to see how everyone is doing." He looked at Heechul for a long time, seeming as if he was trying to make sure the boy was sane enough to be let out of his sight. Seeming satisfied he gave them a quick bow then went back into the building.

Yesung saw a car coming up the road out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see it was a taxi. His stomach flipped a little. It seemed like way too good of timing for the van to come up right then. He heard Kyuhyun groan. Yesung guessed Kyuhyun would rather not see vans for a while, but that was one down side with having a big group like theirs, the vehicles were always big. He jumped when the ambulance doors slammed shut and sped off. He reached down and took Zoey's hand, looking down at the small girl.

"Will you come with us?" Yesung asked, feeling butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"Of course!" she smiled and squeezed his hand.

They climbed into the van after everyone else, Kyuhyun refusing to sit in the back, and jumped into the front seat. The driver glanced into the rearview mirror to make sure they were all buckled in, and then followed the other two vehicles.

Yesung kept glancing at his watch. He didn't think the hospital was too far away but they had been driving for a while. He looked out the window at the scenery around them and nothing looked familiar. He leaned over to Siwon who was sitting next to him.

"I don't think we are going the right way," Yesung said in a whisper.

"I agree," Siwon whispered back. "And we caught up to the ambulances but even they are going the wrong way."

"You don't think we've been kidnapped do you?" Ryeowook asked, leaning in.

"Why would they kidnap us?" Shindong asked, ruffling Ryeowook's hair. "Maybe they are going an alternate route cause of how the whole night has been?"

"I don't think that is the case," Siwon stated shaking his head. "I guess we will just have to wait and find out. If these people wanted us dead, I don't think they would have waited this long, this time."

"We are the good guys," the driver spoke, making most of them jump. "We are here to protect you. Trust me; be glad we were the ones that got there before the bad ones."

"Bad ones?" Kyuhyun looked over at him, now wishing he wasn't sitting next to this stranger.

"The ones that tried to kill you boys," the driver glanced over at Kyuhyun then back at the road. "Don't worry; you will be informed of what is going on when we get there."

Kyuhyun folded his arms over his chest, muttering about not trusting someone who told them to 'not worry'.


	7. Chapter 7

The trip had taken them out to the country. They had transported Sungmin and Donghae into unmarked vans, telling the boys the ambulances would draw too much attention. Leeteuk had ran to the van the other six boys were riding in, making sure they were okay before he hopped in the other van that held Sungmin. Eunhyuk had glanced at their van quickly before following Donghae, not letting go of his hand once.

The boys were fidgeting nervously in the van when they had gotten back on the road. The driver was starting to get very annoyed by this, glancing in the rearview mirror quite a bit. One of the boys kept looking out the window like he was trying to remember the way to get back to the city.

"I know you boys have a right to be nervous," he started, looking over at Kyuhyun who was biting his nails. "But you're driving me crazy."

"Tell us where you're taking us then." Shindong stated quickly.

"You will know soon enough," the driver locked his eyes back on the road in front of him. "And you don't need to try to find your way back. We aren't holding you boys prisoner or anything."

"Then why not tell us where we are going?" Heechul asked, his anger starting to boil over again.

"It will be too hard to explain it all, so it's best you just wait," the man said.

"Why should we trust you?" Kyuhyun asked, in his slouched position.

"I'm not asking you boys to trust me," he chuckled. "You will learn soon enough who you can and cannot trust."

"I still say we are being kidnapped," Ryeowook stated from the back.

"We could have left you boys back at that place," the man flicked his eyes up to him quickly. "You could have waited for the people that tried to kill you to come back."

Ryeowook bit his bottom lip and looked to his left, looking out the window. He was pretty sure this wasn't the same people that tried to kill them, unless they were trying to throw a different tactic at them. But what was the point of that? They just wanted all of them dead right? He had never known someone wanting to kill him along with his fellow band mates. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. Scared yes and a little upset, but his gut was telling him that things would turn for the better. He really hoped his gut wasn't lying. They needed a little luck right now.

As the vehicles climbed the hillside, the group could see a large old traditional Korean house sitting in a small clearing, trees bordering each side. They could see the remains of a wall that most likely lined the yard around the house. The three vans stopped slowly, the drivers popping out quickly to open the doors for the boys, the other two drivers helping the injured. Kyuhyun scanned the area quickly, looking for any sign of alarm, his body twitching a little as Siwon stepped next to him, the ground crunching beneath his feet.

Siwon placed a hand on Kyuhyun's shoulder, glancing around as well. He wasn't as on edge as Kyuhyun, but he looked ready to fight or run if anything bad should come about. Siwon turned his head slightly to make sure Donghae and Sungmin made it out of the vans okay, Eunhyuk helping Donghae limp across the uneven ground. Donghae's left leg was strapped into a splint, and he favored it heavily as he leaned on Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk glared at anyone that tried to come close to help him with the injured male. Leeteuk wasn't as greedy with Sungmin as Eunhyuk was being with Donghae. He let the driver of their van, who was taller and seemed stronger then Leeteuk, hold Sungmin as he carefully made his way toward the house. Siwon took a step toward the house, pulling Kyuhyun along with him, both looking at the remains of the front gate as they passed it.

The house itself looked really old. There were cracks running from the bottom up, and vines growing around the corners, dirt and leaves covered the deck that surrounded the house. The place looked as if it hadn't been lived in, or seen any human contact in decades. Yesung's eyes darted around wildly. If this place looked as if it hadn't been used, but these so called "Good guys" were taking them to a safe place, there was only one explanation for it; Secret Hideout. He started to feel anxious and wanted to get into the house as quick as possible. Yesung looked back at the others, who were coming up the walkway slower than him. Zoey was next to Donghae, arguing with Eunhyuk, trying to help him with the injured boy. Eunhyuk didn't seem happy at all, and started to yell at her to get away. Eunhyuk wasn't one to yell, and even though Zoey seemed to be in just as much danger as they were in, she still was a stranger and he didn't want anyone that wasn't familiar, to touch Donghae.

Yesung turned back to the house, and hurriedly walked the rest of the way to the stairs, then up into to the deck. He took a deep breath as he eyed the door that entered the house. All he wanted to do was bust in and find the door to the secret base underneath. The house had to be too old to do any type of business in it, but he was sure there was something under it. His body itched to slide open the door and he was sure he looked like an idiot standing inches from the door, with an excited look on his face, but he didn't care; it was a secret base! However, something still stopped him from hurrying in. If it was a secret base, then they were into something bad. Whatever they had seen that night wasn't just a situation between regular people.

Another surge of weird excitement shot through him. Maybe it was something with the government, like they had stumbled upon an assassination of some sort. Or maybe it was a gang, a big wig that was dealing some punishment. Yesung shook his head. He knew his imagination got away from him at times, but the ideas that just ran through his head were what they put in movies, not something that actually happens in real life.

"Well, are you going to open the door or just stare at it?" Kyuhyun asked, standing right next to Yesung, a small smirk on his face. "Why do you look so excited?"

Yesung jumped a little. He guessed he had been thinking way too much to not hear any of them get that close to him; especially not hearing Eunhyuk and Zoey. They were still fighting about who can and cannot help with Donghae. Donghae had a small pout on his face, not liking that they were arguing as if he wasn't even there. Yesung turned his focused back on the door and took a deep breath. He reached his hand out, butterflies suddenly fluttering in his stomach. His fingers clasped the handle and he pushed the door open.

Yesung blinked as he looked in. He was hoping to find nothing in the room but a trap door on the floor, but no such luck. He took a few steps in followed by the rest of the group as they crowded in. To his disappointment, he saw a single desk with a man sitting behind it. The man looked to be in his late fifties, his hair cut short and gray. He also looked American, with slightly tanned skin. His hands were in front of his face, elbows resting on the arm rests, his fingertips the only part touching. He eyed the group with amusement.

Yesung's head popped to the side quickly when he heard a little laughter. He saw two young women to the right of the room talking; one was sitting on the floor while the other one was leaning back against the wall, arms folded across her chest. Both women had an American look to them. The one that was sitting on the floor had bright auburn hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail, while the other had long black hair flowing to the bottom of her back. Both were tanned and very toned.

"No need to just stand at the door," the man behind the desk stated. "Please come in."

The SuJu boys glanced at each other wondering if it was safe or not. To their surprise, they saw Zoey hurry forward, making sure Donghae wouldn't fall. She rushed over to the man behind the desk and threw her arms around him. Yesung's mouth opened in shock and he took a step forward, about to ask her what was going on, but Siwon grabbed his shoulder hard and pulled him back. Yesung looked back at the taller male, ready to protest. Siwon just shook his head. Yesung had never seen Siwon so intense before and kept his mouth shut, looking back at Zoey.

"I missed you!" Zoey exclaimed loudly.

"You were only gone for a day," the man said, looking annoyed but his eyes had a look to them, like he was happy to see her. "Give me a full report about what happened later."

"Yes, Sir," Zoey saluted him with a giggle.

Just then another door behind the pair slide open and two more women came out, one holding a tray with a tea pot and a tea cup on it, she had chocolate colored skin. She walked to the desk and placed the tray down onto it. She picked up the tea pot and poured a liquid into the small cup with a small saucer under it and placed the cup in front of the man. He gave her a nod with a smile and picked up the cup and saucer and took a sip. The other woman was making her way toward the group.

"Always the best, thank you, Kendra," he said, then focused back on the boys. "The woman walking toward you boys is Amalya. She is a very good medic." He eyed the three drivers. "You three, take the injured into the next room so she can work on them"

Eunhyuk tightened his hold on Donghae and glared at Amalya. The woman stopped slowly, raising an eyebrow at Eunhyuk. She then simply shrugged her shoulders and made her way over to the driver that was holding Sungmin. The driver holding Sungmin knelt on the floor, with a knee up. He rest Sungmin down on it so she could take a look at his wound. She pulled the sling and bandages to the side.

"I'm guessing you weren't able to get the bullet out," Amalya asked, glancing at Donghae. "From either of them?"

"No ma'am," the man said shaking his head slowly. "The van wasn't steady enough."

"You can lose the ma'am," Amalya said with a slight smile on her face. "But I do appreciate it." She replaced the bandages and stood, the man standing quickly up, holding Sungmin tightly. She turned her attention to Eunhyuk. "I understand you don't trust us and you have a right to that, but he still needs looked at."

"Wherever you take him, I will go," Eunhyuk said, his voice low and threatening.

"You will just get in the way," Amalya said. "I need to get the bullet out, you will only distract me."

"You're not taking him out of my sight," Eunhyuk almost growled at her.

"Look, I don't trust them either, Eunhyuk," Donghae stated, putting his hand on Eunhyuk's face making him look down at him. "My leg is killing me and maybe they can help."

"But what if they kill you?" Eunhyuk asked.

"Looks like we will have to do this the hard way," the man behind the desk spoke.

Everyone turned their attention to him. The other two drivers went over to Eunhyuk and Donghae, trying to coax Eunhyuk to let go of the injured boy. Eunhyuk moved a few steps away from them, glaring at them. Donghae tried to calm Eunhyuk down, but it didn't seem to be working. The two girls that had been across the room seeming as if they had no interest in the boys had now made their way a few steps closer to the group. They didn't seem threatening, but curious about the commotion.

"Eunhyuk just let them take him," Siwon closed the distance between him and Eunhyuk, grabbing the male by the arm. The drivers took their chance and gently pulled Donghae from him, and slowly making their way toward the door Amalya and Kendra had come from. Eunhyuk started to struggle with Siwon. Even though Siwon was bigger than Eunhyuk, the smaller male was very upset, the adrenaline pumping through him. Siwon was beginning to have trouble keeping him in one place. Eunhyuk had gotten an arm free and in a blind rage punched at Siwon, his fist contacting the side of his face. Siwon blinked in shock but never let go of Eunhyuk. He felt anger starting to swell up in him as he bear hugged Eunhyuk from behind and pushed him up against the wall, careful not to hurt him.

"We should sedate him," the man behind the desk was now standing with a syringe in his hand.

"There will be no need for that," Leeteuk took a step forward. "Just tell us why we are here and exactly what the hell is going on. The only reason we aren't running is because Sungmin and Donghae need help, and I'm sure you have more men hiding somewhere. But I will not let you come any closer with that in your hand."

"As Amalya had said," the man eyed Leeteuk amusingly; it was starting to get on the group's nerves with how amused he seemed to be about it all. "You have the right to be suspicious but I assure we are only here to help. And that boy going crazy here isn't going to help matters."

"Eunhyuk," Siwon said calmly to the still struggling boy. "Please calm down. There is nothing either of us can do but I don't think they will harm Donghae."

"How can you be so sure?" Eunhyuk asked, his voice cracking with the emotion.

"They would have done something by now," Siwon said. "I think we need to listen to what they have to say. Now I am going to let go of you but please don't fight anymore. You might make it harder for us all… for Donghae."

Eunhyuk stopped struggling and nodded his head. Siwon slowly let him go and took a step back. Eunhyuk slumped to the floor, leaning his back and head against the wall. He places a hand over his face trying to calm himself down. He couldn't break down, not when Donghae still needed him. After he heard what these people had to say he would make sure to be taken to Donghae.

"Well, now that that is over with," the man behind the desk stated, he sat back down. Zoey settled herself on top of the desk, watching the boys. Kendra and the two other women were standing next to him, shifting their eyes between the boys. "My name is Edward Taylor. As you have probably noticed, we come from America. You might have put a few things together by now but I'll start from the beginning. The event some of you witnessed last week is the reason those people were after you. You saw one of the most powerful drug lords murder someone in cold blood. I'm sure if you boys were just regular people, they would have never found you. But with your faces posted almost everywhere here it was quite easy for them."

"So they have marked us then?" Leeteuk asked, looking at the man very serious.

"Yes, in a way," Edward said. "The five of you that had seen the murder take place are going to be put under the watchful eye of some of our agents."

"What are you going to do about the other five?" Leeteuk asked walking toward the desk. "Sungmin and Donghae who had not seen anything are now shot, and Heechul who had nothing to do with it had to shoot someone. What's going to be down for them?" Leeteuk could feel his anger starting to boil.

"Calm down," Edward said. "They will be taken care of. We will have other agents for them. They, however, will be staying in Korea."

The boys exchanged looks. Eunhyuk took his hand away from his face and eyed Edward. Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes at the floor. He wasn't quite sure what this man was talking about. Half staying in Korea? Where were the rest of them going?

"So, Mr. Ed," Kyuhyun started looking back at Edward, Zoey giggling a bit from her perch on the desk. "Where are the rest of us going?"

"For starters," Edward glared at Kyuhyun. "You can all me Mr. Taylor or Edward. Never call me Mr. Ed again." Kyuhyun smiled a little, making a note to himself to do this as often as he could. "And secondly, I have already discussed matters with your boss, Lee Soo-man. The five of you along with your bodyguards, will be heading overseas to America. The others will keep face here in Korea to make sure the public doesn't find out that anything has happened. SM Entertainment has issued a statement that they are going to be trying to branch out in America and will be sending a few of the members from their most popular group over to America to try to find and help new talent. You will be briefed on all the details when you are on your way to the airport. You will be taken back to the dorms and you will pack whatever you want to take with you. You leave tomorrow afternoon."


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Ryeowook asked, looking at the other members.

The group sat in the living room of one of the dorms, their baggage set near the door. Sungmin and Donghae had been able to come see the boys before they left. Both settled in wheelchairs, the only stipulation for the hospital letting them go. Sungmin's arm was in a sling bound to his chest so that he couldn't move his arm at all. Donghae's thigh had been wrapped tightly, his leg propped up. Donghae had complained about being in the wheelchair, stating he could walk with crutches but Eunhyuk scolded him and made sure he stayed seated.

"What choice do we have?" Leeteuk asked messing with a string that was coming loose around the hem of his t-shirt. "Soo-Man already stated that we had to go and make it seem like we were training this new group that they 'found' over in America." He stated using quotation marks with his fingers.

"Why would he go along with this?" Sungmin asked, forming his words slowly. They had given him and Donghae a few pain killers. Donghae had seemed fine with them, but the pills made Sungmin very sluggish.

"Most likely because he realizes the danger we are all in," Leeteuk stated, glancing at the boys. "If we all just disappeared from the public, people would start asking questions. It would have made a real mess and more people might have been hurt. If this is a powerful drug lord, who is not just based in Korea but in other countries around the world, there is no telling what he is capable of."

"But why do we have to split up?" Eunhyuk pouted from his seat at the end of the couch, the area closest to Donghae.

"Donghae and Sungmin have already been hurt 'cause of this," Siwon sat forward placing his elbows on his knees. "I think we should try to draw as much attention away from those who weren't even there, don't you?"

Eunhyuk looked at the floor, thinking about what Siwon and Leeteuk had both said. After a long pause he nodded his head. Yesung sighed and stood up, making his way to the kitchen. Kyuhyun was close behind him.

"So what do you think these bodyguards are going to be like?" Kyuhyun asked leaning back against the counter.

"Well, they did say that this 'group' we are going to be training will be those bodyguards. Just so it doesn't look to weird that they are going to be around us all the time," Yesung stated, pouring himself and Kyuhyun a glass of water. "I would imagine it will be guys, maybe four to six. And most Americans are buff so I think they will be Siwon's height and build."

"I was thinking the same," Kyuhyun said, taking the glass from Yesung and sipping at it slowly. "I just can't believe we have to split up for a little bit. If this guy is so powerful, how long do you think we will be in America for?"

"Probably more than the three months they told us," Yesung said, just looking at the glass of water in front of him. "We might be sent other places too. Never know what the plan is going to be."

"Hey, our ride will be here soon," Leeteuk stated, sticking his head into the room. "Let's get all of our stuff out there so it won't take so long once they do get here."

Yesung and Kyuhyun nodded and gulped down their water. They rushed to the living room and started to help with the process of getting the baggage and Sungmin and Donghae down the stairs to the front of the building. Eunhyuk stood by Donghae's side as they all settled on the sidewalk, waiting for the van that was going pick them up. They all sat in silence, none of the boys knowing what to say. What was there to say?

Kyuhyun noticed Eunhyuk starting to rub his eyes with the back of his hand. Kyuhyun bit his lower lip, knowing full well the time was getting closer for them to leave. He really didn't want to leave any of them. Something could happen to those who stayed in Korea, as easily as it could happen to those leaving for America. He swallowed hard, feeling a ball of emotion starting to form in his throat. Donghae slowly took a hold of Eunhyuk's hand and squeezed it, trying to comfort the older male. It didn't help, Eunhyuk started to cry harder. This time drawing the attention of the other members from the noises he was making. The remaining boys started to tear up, Ryeowook starting to cry just as hard as Eunhyuk. Shindong let a few tears spill over and run down his face. Heechul glared at the cement trying not to tear up, but he seemed to be failing.

"Heechul," Leeteuk said, standing up and walking over to the younger man, his own emotion written all over his face. "I leave you in charge. I know you will be a very good leader while I am away. Super Junior Fighting!" Leeteuk yelled, holding his arm out in front of him. Once the word "Fighting" let his lips, Leeteuk started to break down. Heechul quickly stood and hugged the older man, tears flowing down his face. Eunhyuk knelt down in front of Donghae, his face in his one hand, still holding on Donghae with his other. Donghae placed his free hand onto Eunhyuk's head and started to cry with his best friend. Siwon eyes glistened with tears as he tried to hold back letting them fall. He figured if everyone else was crying, one of them should try not to so they could calm the rest down. His plan was working fine, until Sungmin started to cry hysterically. Siwon figured it was from the pain meds, but Sungmin's crying broke his concentration on trying not to cry, and he put his hands over his face, his shoulders moving from his own sobs. Yesung put his arms around Kyuhyun's shoulders, placing his forehead on the younger man's shoulder, as both boys started to cry. Kyuhyun gripped Yesung's arm with one hand and placed his other on the back of Yesung's head.

None of the men had noticed how much time had passed and that their ride had parked on the curb in front of them. Kendra glanced out the window and felt a ping of guilt shoot through her heart. Leeteuk and Heechul were hugging each other; they looked like they had been crying, but now seemed to be calming down, encouraging each other. Siwon still had his face in his hand, but Sungmin had his face buried in Siwon's side, gripping the man's shirt with his good hand, still sobbing, Siwon's hand rested on the smaller man's head, stroking his hair. Shindong had an arm around Ryeowook's shoulders, both wiping away the remaining tears. Kyuhyun and Yesung looked as if they hadn't moved for a while; not caring about the dried tears on their face. Donghae had Eunhyuk's head in his arms, Eunhyuk gripping Donghae's shirt with both hands. Kendra sighed, not wanting to break up the scene, but they did have a schedule. She opened the door and stepped out.

Shindong was the first to notice her. She was tall with chocolate colored skin. Her hair was very curly and shoulder length. She had dark eyes, like pools of black ink. Ryeowook noticed that Shindong was staring at someone in front of them. He lifted his eyes and his breath caught in his throat. To him, she was beautiful, and wished he had her height. She was tall and slender, but also looked very toned under her t-shirt and jeans.

"I'm sorry boys," Kendra stated, in broken Korean, and grabbed one of the bags. "It's time to leave."

The men who hadn't noticed her yet, started a bit and wiped at the tears on their cheeks. Sungmin, however, kept on crying. Kendra looked at him with pity in her eyes. She placed the bag she had picked up, back down on the ground and made her way over to him. Siwon eyed her suspiciously but stepped out of the way when she got closer. She placed her hand on Sungmin's shoulder, kneeling down in front of him.

"Sungmin," she started with a warm smile on her face. "I know this is tough, but believe me we will take really good care of these boys. We will do everything in our power to keep them safe. And the ones that will be here watching you will guard you with their lives."

"But why are people ready to die so easily?" Sungmin asked between sniffs.

"Because you boys are innocent and should have never had to deal with any of this," she stated, brushing some hair off of his forehead. "It is our job to protect you. And we have to split you boys up, because you would be a bigger target all together. I know it's hard but it will get easier."

Sungmin started to calm down some after what she had said. They could all tell he was still very much upset, but he had at least stopped crying. Kendra smiled again and cupped Sungmin's face with one of her hands before standing. Sungmin stared at her, and then glanced over at Siwon, a blush forming across his cheeks. Siwon smirked at the look on Sungmin's face. He looked very shocked at her touching his face. Siwon knew American's were touchier then they were, at least the women. He also knew the men in America didn't have the skinship that Koreans had. He knew this might end up being a slight problem.

"So let's load up the van and get going," Kendra stated. "If you have said your good-bye's that is."

Kendra started to load up the van as the guys finished saying good-bye to each other. Eunhyuk left Donghae for last on his way around the group. Donghae slowly found his way to stand and looked Eunhyuk in the eyes. Eunhyuk stared back at him. Almost immediately his eyes started to tear up again. Donghae pulled the older man into a strong embrace and held him as Eunhyuk started to cry, Eunhyuk flung his arms around Donghae, gripping the back of his shirt again.

"Hyukkie," Donghae started, tears stinging his eyes. "Just think of it as a business thing. I am sure all of this will be straightened out soon and we will all be back together again. We can talk everyday by cell also."

"I wish you could come with us," Eunhyuk sobbed into Donghae's shoulder.

"I do too," Donghae replied, rubbing Eunhyuk's back. "But it would be weird for me to go with this injury."

Eunhyuk nodded and stepped away from Donghae. He brushed the tears off of his cheeks and smiled at the shorter man. Donghae smiled back at him.

"Now get going," Donghae stated, as he sat back down into the wheelchair.

Eunhyuk nodded, knowing his voice wouldn't be able to work for him right then. He grabbed his bags and threw them into the van, jumping into it very quickly. He felt if he didn't get in the van fast, he might not be able to go. Kyuhyun climbed in after him, sitting next to him. Siwon and Yesung climbed into the middle seat while Leeteuk took the passenger's seat. Kendra smiled at Shindong, Donghae, Ryeowook and Heechul and gave them a small bow. They bowed at her in return, and watched as the van pulled away. Eunhyuk looked back and laughed a little, noticing all five boys in the middle of the road waving at the van as it got smaller and smaller.

"You boys will like America," Kendra said as she drove toward the airport.

"Where in America are we going?" Leeteuk asked.

"Los Angeles," Kendra said, with a little excitement in her voice.

The rest of the drive was quiet. The guys not knowing what to say and not knowing how well she could drive in Korea, since Americans drove on the other side of the road. Kendra kept glancing in the rearview mirror at the boys and then over at Leeteuk. She wasn't sure why they were quiet but she didn't want to disturb any of them.

After what seemed like forever, they pulled up in front of the airport. Kendra hopped out of the van and opened the back doors pulling out the boy's luggage. Leetuek was right behind her helping with the bags. The boys, not trying to be rude by not helping, climbed slowly out of the van. Eunhyuk was dragging his feet as he walked to the back of the van to grab his stuff, pouting the whole way. Kendra past the keys to the van off to a man that jumped in and drove off.

"Why did he leave you?" Siwon asked standing next to her.

"I'm going back with you guys," she looked up at him and smiled. Before he could ask anymore, she picked up her own bags, the muscles in her arms bulging slightly making Siwon stare for a minute, and she hurried into the airport. The boys quickly walked after her so they wouldn't be lost. She checked all their bags and carry-on's in with the clerk and they made their way to the gate.

"We have about thirty minutes before the plan takes off," Kendra said, looking at her watch. "So it will give us some time to learn a little more about each other."

"You seem as though you will be living with us or something," Leeteuk stated.

"I will be," she said. "And so will they." She motioned in front of them. Yesung saw Zoey standing with a large backpack on her, a cell phone in front of her face texting someone. His face lit up slightly. He was happy to see her, but also felt a little betrayed for her not saying anything to them about who she was. He thought she should have said something on the van ride to the old house. He also noticed Amalya sitting in one of the seats on her laptop, very engrossed with what she was looking at. Yesung didn't know the other two women's names, he did recognize them from the house; the black haired and bright auburn haired girl.

"You all know Zoey and Amalya," Kendra pointed at them. Amalya nodded their way, while Zoey looked up and smiled brightly at Yesung, making her way over to them. "The other two here are Des and Casey. Des, the red haired girl smiled at them and Casey, the black haired girl smiled slightly but not as much as the other.

"Hi, Yesung," Zoey said happily looking up at the young man. "I really wanted to go with Kendra to pick you guys up. I know it must have been hard to leave the others."

"It was," Yesung stated, still hurt. "So why are you girls coming with us?"

"We are the bodyguards," Kendra stated watching the guy's faces as she said this.

The guys looked at each other; none of them seemed to believe her. The thought of girls being their bodyguards seemed very odd. Even though the girls looked strong and toned, they just couldn't see them being able to protect them.

"So you're telling us that you girls are going to be protecting us?" Kyuhyun asked looking confused. He continued after Kendra nodded. "How? When we were attacked, all the big male bodyguards we had, were all killed. What are you little girls gonna do?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are saying shit like that, little boy?" Des said stepping right into Kyuhyun's face. She wasn't his height but she was tall for a girl. "You don't look like you can hurt a fly, scrawny-ass."

Kyuhyun was taken aback by the vulgarity of her words, so much so, he took a step back from her. The rest of the boys just stared at her. Kendra put a hand on her forehead and sighed. Zoey looked between Des and Kyuhyun, taking a step away from the group. Amalya just shook her head from where she sat; knowing that Des had a hot temper and Kyuhyun just hit the right nerve to get it flowing. Casey on the other hand, stood slightly behind the smaller woman, seeming to back her up. Des was about to open her mouth again, when Kendra smacked her in the back of the head.

"I don't think this is a good first impression you want to make, Des," Kendra said in a very scolding tone.

"But he started it," Des protested.

"I agree with what Des said," Casey stated, looking Kyuhyun up and down. "He is scrawny."

"That's not the point," Kendra snapped. "We are supposed to protect them not insult them. And as for you guys, don't provoke them. Whether you like it or not, we are the ones protecting you."

"He didn't mean anything by it," Leeteuk said, shooting Kyuhyun a warning glare. "We are all just stressed with what has gone on the past few days and we weren't expecting anyone this young. All of the bodyguards that we have had in the past have been in their late thirties at least."

"I figured you wouldn't be expecting women either," Kendra said with a small smile. "We will leave you guys alone on the flight just so you can wrap your heads around it, but I assure you that we have had years of training and we will do whatever is in our power to protect you. We are better than some of the men we train against."

"I think that will be a good idea," Leeteuk said.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyuhyun flipped through the channels on the TV. He had only been in America for a few days and it hadn't started out that great. Out of all of those flying, only he had that luck of losing his luggage. The airline had traced it to a flight that was went to England and said they would return it, but it would take a week or two. So the girls, mostly Zoey, had decided to take them to the closet mall. The mall they had gone to was huge. The girls informed the boys that no every mall was as large as the one they had been to, they were living in Los Angeles.

The trip to the mall was a feat by itself. The group thought it would be uneventful, right in and right back out after picking up a few things for Kyuhyun. They were very wrong. The boys knew that some Americans knew who they were, but didn't expect to be picked out of a crowd. After five minutes of passing the food court, there was a small group of about six girls following them.

"Peanut gallery five o'clock," Casey stated, glancing over her shoulder.

"Why are your fans so weird?" Des asked, looking at guys, her bright auburn hair falling in her eyes a little. "They are like stalkers or something."

"I guess you would know about weird, being an expert and all," Kyuhyun stated, sending her a small smirk that sent her blood boiling.

"Okay guys," Kendra said, putting a hand on Des's shoulder. "This is not the place for this. I didn't think anyone would recognize you guys, but you might have to do some autographs for the girls, if you guys don't mind?"

"That would be fine," Leeteuk stated with a smile. "I think it's nice that we are being recognized."

"I guess it has ups and downs," Siwon stated. "It'd be great if we weren't in the situation we're in."

"That's why I said it was a bad idea for all of us to come out here," Des snapped, sending a glare at Kyuhyun.

"Well, we can't do anything about is now Des," Zoey pouted. "SM entertainment did put out a statement saying that these five were coming to America. Wouldn't it see weird if they weren't together most of the time?"

"Guess you're right kiddo," Des said, patting Zoey on the head.

Before Zoey could object to the pat, the girls that been following the group came rushing up to the boys. Talking loudly about how cool the boys were, how they loved their music, how they were so talented. The guys were used to that part of the bombardment, except for the touching. The young girls were pulling on the boys arms, some hugging the guys. Eunhyuk was as stiff as a board. Everyone knew he was shy about touching the guys sometimes, when it came to girls, it was something he did not do unless it was for show, and even then he wasn't much. After a third hug, Eunhyuk slid over behind Siwon. Siwon was trying to keep up a smile, trying to talk to the girls like Leeteuk was doing, but seeing Eunhyuk's uneasiness he decided enough was enough.

"Okay, girls," Siwon started, stepping out in front of the other four guys. "I am really happy you know who we are, and we don't mind spending some time with you, but we aren't used to all the contact. I hope you don't find me rude in saying this." He stated with a small bow.

The girls all stopped when he had started talking. Mesmerized that he was actually talking to them in English, a small flash of guilt had covered their eyes, but as he bowed they squealed and started chatting rapidly to him. Leeteuk stepped up next to Siwon so that all the focus wasn't on him and began chatting to the girls.

Yesung hung back around Zoey, she was the only American fan he had met so far that wasn't… crazy. Kyuhyun was slightly overwhelmed with the attention and all he could do was smile and nod at the girls. Some of the girls had been trying to talk to them in Korean but it was pretty clear they didn't know an ounce of it. Eunhyuk had made his way over to Casey and Des. He figured the girls would leave him alone if he was by these two, since they scared him a bit, maybe they'd scare the other girls.

After a few minutes, Des's patience wore off and she decided to make her way over to the group. Because of how loud the girls were being, they were starting to attract attention to them by the rest of the people in the general area. Des made her way past Kyuhyun, giving the girl that was trying to talk to him a glare, which in turn made the girl scurry back to her friends. The girls started to quiet down as they saw Des approaching them with a very annoyed look on her face.

"Okay," Des started, sighing from the glares the twelve year olds were trying to send her. "You got to talk to them for a bit and got your autographs, how about now letting us be on our merry way? They are very busy and really need to hurry."

"They seemed to be enjoying it," one of the girls stated. Des glanced over at her. The girl was tan but not tall, the way she stood made it seem she was the leader of the little group, which only made Des smirk at her.

"They might have been," Des took a step closer to the girl. "But SM Entertainment appointed us to show the boys around and make sure they are to their appointments on time and I am not going to let anything get in the way of that, or anyone." As Des said the last word, she subtly started to crack her knuckles.

The girls all eyed each other nervously. They seemed to form an unspoken agreement and quickly bowed at the boys. Apologizing for keeping them and hurrying past stores, they head back toward the food court. Des turned calmly, looking at the boys. "And that's how you take care of American teeny boppers."

"What is a teeny bopper?" Yesung whispered, leaning over toward Zoey's ear.

"I'll explain it to you later," Zoey said with a smile.

"And with that out of the way," Kendra said, sending Des a not-too-happy look, before turning and leading the group into The Gap. "This seems more your style. Get whatever you want; the company will pay for it." Kendra said flashing a credit card.

The group combed the store for at least an hour, Zoey running around the store picking out clothes for Kyuhyun to wear. Des stuck around the fitting room just to see what type of contraption Zoey was putting the boy in. Plus she wanted new material to get on his nerves later, especially when he would come out with something that he didn't like. He hadn't noticed Des for the first fifteen minutes of trying clothes on, but when he did, his returns were far less frequent.

Kyuhyun leaned over grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. He hadn't gotten many clothes that day but the style of American clothes was a lot different from Korea. Even though he was grateful he was able to get something, he was ready for his bags to get there. His carry on had a few hygiene products in it, most of his were still in his lost bags. So they made their way to Wal-Mart for those items. He remembered that Wal-Mart had tried to start a few stores in Korea but they never did very well.

The Wal-Mart they went to seemed to be doing very well. Just to get a few products took them twenty minutes to find, and then another half hour to get checked out. Luckily people were way too busy to even notice who they were. Siwon had gotten a lot of stares from girls and Kyuhyun over heard one stating that he was hot and she wanted to "do" him. He wasn't sure what she meant by it, and when he had asked Zoey about it later, she was bright red by the time she was done telling him what it meant. He in turn had been very red and left quickly as to not embarrass himself even more.

Kyuhyun flopped back down on the couch, taking a sip from the bottle. Even though they all lived in the same house he hardly saw the girls much. Amalya was the one he saw the least. She was usually outside in the greenhouse taking care of the herbs she grew. She made tea with them a lot, which the boys very much enjoyed. He found it weird that she kept to herself a lot. The girls would go out and bug her for a bit, but she rarely went on outings with any of them.

"So you like sitting down here all by yourself?" Eunhyuk said plopping down next to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun started a bit when the older boy started to talk. He hadn't heard him come in the room, or down the stairs for that matter.

"I was just thinking," Kyuhyun said sitting up a bit.

"About what?" Eunhyuk asked, flipping off the TV. When he had turned the TV for the first time in the house, a show called Jersey Shore was on. He was somewhat intrigued by it at first, but after seeing how drunk the roommates had been and all the kissing and …everything else, he didn't like to turn the TV on very much.

"Just the whole thing," Kyuhyun glanced over at him. "I miss the guys, and I worry about how Sungmin and Donghae are doing. Even though I like the girls and all, I just wish life could go back the way it was. The house is nice, having a pool and a huge fence so no one can see in, and this huge house that we actually have our own rooms, but it's not home."

"I know what you mean," Eunhyuk said, his eyes looking at the floor, strands of blond hair falling into his eyes. "I miss Donghae. Maybe it will get better though. Yes, Des and Casey are a bit scary and we don't see much of Amalya, I hope that we get to know them better. I think it'd pass the time more if we were all friends."

"Speaking of the girls," Kyuhyun said, glancing around quickly and lowering his voice. "They are supposed to be protecting us right? Do we even know if they can fight? I know what Edward had said, that they have been on many missions before, but what kind of missions. They might be good at defending themselves, but what about us?"

"I hope we never have to see them fight to be honest," Eunhyuk said, lowering his voice slightly. "I have faith that they know what they're doing though. I mean Zoey hacked into something that contained information about the murder we saw and the file about us. I feel somewhat weird that they were watching us all this time, waiting for the drug lord to send people after us. I guess that's how they got to us to quickly that day."

"And with the severity of the attack on you boys," Kendra started as she entered the room, "We knew we had to work fast and couldn't waste any time to fill all of you in about the situation."

The two boys jumped, Kyuhyun almost dropping the bottle in his hand, all over himself. He didn't know how long she had been there and was going to explain himself when Des and Casey walked around the corner.

"So the boys don't know if we can fight," Des said looking at Casey.

"I do agree with Eunhyuk," Casey stated, sitting down in one of the big arm chairs. "I hope we never have to show them we can."

"Would you guys feel safer if we were men?" Des asked.

"That's not what we meant," Eunhyuk said defensively. "It's just our other body guards were men and we aren't used to women."

"Well, I can assure you that you are safe with us," Des said, sitting Indian style on the floor, across from the couch. "I know some of us might not be the easiest to get along with, but we feel just as thrown in as you guys do."

"I hope you guys will start to trust us," Kendra said. "We are here to protect you and we will. I might be speaking for myself here, but even though I don't know you boys that well, I see how you are with each other and I can tell you boys are worth protecting."

"I agree with Kendra," Des said. "You guys might be famous but you're also good guys… at times." Des eyed Kyuhyun for a bit.

"Better mark this in your calendar," Casey stated with a slight laugh. "This will be the last time you hear anything nice out of her mouth."

Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun both laughed when Casey was pelted with a small pillow. Casey calmly picked up the pillow and looked at Des. Kyuhyun laughed more when the amused looked vanished from Des's face. Her eyes went slightly wider and she leaned back putting a hand up in an attempted to shield herself as three were whipped back at her; all three made contact, sending her back onto the floor. Despite the look that was on her face moments ago, she was now laughing and yelling that she surrendered. It was nice to see the calm, fun side of the two girls that were usually the scary ones in the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Yesung rubbed his head as he could hear slight thudding from the other side of the door. He sat up in the full sized bed they all had in their rooms and yawned, stretching his arms over his head. The thudding noise sounded more like booms now as he started waking up more. He pulled the warm covers off him his legs and padded over to the door, opening it enough to get a look with one of his eyes. The noise was sounding familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He shivered a little as he made his way to the stairs, but he was too curious to put a shirt on. He almost floated down the stairs as he tried to hurry but also trying to be as silent as he could be. The music was starting to get a little louder; he could hear the faint sound of their song "Bonamana" drifting out from the living room. He tip toed towards the edge of the wall, near the entrance to the room and listened, a happy smirk forming on his lips. He was pleased that they were playing their music, but he wasn't sure what for.

"Okay," Zoey said, excitement filling her words. "Now I think it would be cool to help us bond with these guys, if we learn some of their dances and dance for them!"

"You told us," Des said, motioning over toward Casey, "that Amalya and Kendra were fighting."

"I even brought the popcorn," Casey stated, holding up the bowl full of the butter drenched snack.

"And that would be fun to watch why?" Kendra asked, in a mom tone.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Casey asked, her expression truly showing her disappointment.

"Well Zoey told me that she made me food and demanded I eat with her," Amalya stated, glancing over at the smaller girl. Zoey only smiled and gave her a peace sign.

"She told me what we were doing," Kendra shrugged.

"That's because you like to dance too and you have the rhythm to do so," Des stated, throwing some popcorn in her mouth. "And you usually do anything Zoey asks you to do."

"Anyways," Zoey cut in, "don't you guys think it would be a cool idea?"

"No," both Des and Casey chimed in, Casey starting to take a few bites of popcorn. "But it will be entertaining to watch you three try to dance." Des said, giving them an innocent smile.

"If Zoey is making me do this, then you two will as well," Amalya stated, not annoyed but not too thrilled with the idea either. "Or I'll do something to your tea."

Des and Casey looked at each other and rolled their eyes. But both stood where Zoey had showed them when they first came in the room. Yesung peeked around the corner and saw the music video to the song on the big TV. Zoey was in front of the group trying to explain some of the moves. Yesung smiled to himself and put a hand over his mouth to hide a giggle that was about to escape his lips. Zoey wasn't the best dancer he had ever seen, but she looked cute.

Zoey played the video, wanting the girls to watch the video before they tried to dance to anything. He was surprised that Des and Casey stayed quiet during it, part of him, well actually all of him was expecting one of them pick on the dance or even the video. They did throw some popcorn at each other a few times. When the music stopped, they both looked at Zoey.

"There is no way I can do that," Des said, folding her arms over her chest, her voice sounding as if there was a slight pout on her lips, but Yesung didn't think that could happen.

"Sure you can," Zoey said. "Just got to practice. Okay, so now I will try to get you guys to dance."

Zoey turned to face the girls again and caught sight of Yesung looking around the corner. She turned bright red and froze where she was. Yesung blinked at her, thinking she never would have been embarrassed. He took a few steps into the room, and bowed slightly.

"Sorry," Yesung said, running a hand through his messy, black hair. "I heard the music and was curious."

Zoey wasn't able to say anything. She was shocked to see Yesung, but never expected to see him… like that. His hair was very messy, showing that he surely had just gotten out of bed. He had on gray sweatpants, and no T-shirt. She knew that Yesung was fit but not anywhere near what she was staring at just then. Her heart started to pound rapidly in her chest. She couldn't take her eyes away from him.

Yesung gave her a puzzled look, and then glanced down at what she was staring at. A slight blush started to form slowly on his face, and as the seconds ticked by, his face only became redder. He snapped his head back up to face the girls, bowing many times, apologizing, and starting to back out of the room. Three of the girls had their hands over their mouths, trying to hide the giggles, but Casey didn't hide her amusement. Yesung's blush deepened when he saw the wide smirk on her face and he turned running from the room. He didn't stop running until he was back at his room, with the door shut firmly behind him.

He rested his hand against his face, looking through his fingers at the window on the other side of the room. He could not believe he had just walked into a room full of girls, with no shirt on. He wasn't sure if he could even look Zoey straight in the eyes the next time he saw her.

Yesung shook his head and pulled on a long sleeved shirt, making his way to Siwon's room. Maybe someone would be up to take his mind off of it. He didn't bother knocking on Siwon's door, he only propped it opened a bit to peer in to see if the larger man was awake. Yesung saw the ball under the covers; he smiled and crept over to the bed. He could see the top of Siwon's head poking out from under the warm blankets. Yesung didn't bother to poke him or say his name to wake up. He sucked in a breath, and then sprung himself up onto Siwon, landing on his back and started to bounce on him.

"Wake up!" Yesung yelled.

Siwon groggily started to fight with whoever was on top of him. He was able to look out from under the covers and grab Yesung's hands and rolled him over. Siwon didn't realize how close he was to the side of bed he rolled toward, and before his sleepy brain could comprehend it, both went sprawling on the floor with a loud thud. Siwon was able to move himself away from Yesung before crushing him.

As Siwon flipped to his back, he glanced over at Yesung. When they caught each other's eyes, they started to laugh, picking themselves up off of the floor. Siwon was helping Yesung up, when the five girls barged into the room. They looked ready to fight, and scanned the room wildly.

"What happened?" Kendra said walking to the front of the group. She had a very intense look on her face replacing the usual smile and kind look she normally wore.

"We fell off," Siwon stated, pointing to the covers that were half pulled off of the bed.

Kendra glanced to the state of the bed, and then glanced around the room again. It took a few moments for the boys to realize that the girls had thought they had been attacked.

"We're fine," Siwon stated walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. Kendra looked up at him slightly. She was fairly tall herself so she didn't have to move her head up much.

As the threat of an attacked died away, the other four girls had left the room, leaving Kendra in the room with Siwon and Yesung. Kendra ran a hand through her straight black hair and smiled. She didn't think that Siwon had noticed that he was only in a pair of boxers. She was trying hard to not look at his perfectly sculpted body. The boys were definitely not used to women being around.

"Well, hurry and come down stairs," Kendra said, patting his hand, and then walked to his door, turning her head to take another look at him. "I'd put some clothes on first though."

Kendra closed the door as a slight blush had made its way onto Siwon's face. He looked over at Yesung when he heard a small snicker.

"I did the same thing earlier," Yesung said, laughing more as Siwon quickly started to throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "I went down in only my pants. Zoey was trying to get the girls to dance to our music."

"Trying?" Siwon asked as he rushed out of the room, heading toward the other boy's rooms.

"Kendra and Zoey were doing okay," Yesung stated as he ran after him. "But the other three have two left feet I think."

Siwon reached Leeteuk's door first, but before his hand went for the knob, it opened. A sleepy Leeteuk made his way out of his room, stopping his mid scratch on his stomach and stared at Siwon and Yesung.

"They made breakfast," Siwon stated. "Came to wake you guys up."

"I can smell the bacon," Leeteuk smiled and stretched.

Siwon blushed a bit; knowing that Kendra had seen him half naked had thrown his senses off. He glanced up to notice Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk emerging from their rooms, hair messy from sleep, but smart enough to make sure they were covered. Siwon chuckled for a moment, and then smiled brightly, throwing an arm around Kyuhyun's shoulder as he past.

"Sleep well?" Siwon asked as the group made their way down the hall.

"Yeah. It's nice when we don't have anything to do for once," Kyuhyun said, rubbing at the sleep still in his eyes.

"It is, but I'm sure Soo-Man will find something for us to do, since we are supposed to be over here in America looking for more talent," Siwon ruffled Kyuhyun's messy hair as the younger male ducked out from his arm, and ran down the stairs toward the kitchen. The older males took off after the younger, taking the stairs two at a time.

The boys piled into the kitchen, stopping quickly as to not bump into anyone. The three of the girls looked up from the dining room table that was to the right of the doorway. Kendra passed by the boys with a plate of bacon and a bowl of eggs with Amalya behind her, carrying two plates of pancakes. The boys watched the food licking their lips. After the girls settled themselves at the table, the boys ran over almost jumping into chairs, Yesung bashfully sitting next to Zoey. She also had a slight blush on her cheeks and she focused on the food she was putting on her plate nervously.

"It's nice to see that you boys put some clothes on," Kendra stated with a slight smirk as she placed three pancakes on her plate.

Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk and Leeteuk glanced around; seeming very confused, but brushed it off quickly as they started grabbing at food. Kyuhyun slapped at Eunhyuk's hand as the older male tried to go for a few eggs. Eunhyuk glared at him pushing the younger boy a little grabbing the bowl. Leeteuk didn't look happy and motioned for them to stop. It was way too early for that kind of play.

The girls watched as the guys started to gulp down their food. Amalya watched as each item started to disappear at a fast rate. She turned her attention toward Kendra.

"I think we need to go buy some more food," Amalya stated. "We didn't anticipate how much these boys would eat."

"We will go out tomorrow," Kendra said after swallowing a few bites of the eggs. "They are still working on the van and won't have it back here till tonight. We have enough to make dinner tonight and tomorrow maybe we will go out for breakfast? How does that sound?" Kendra glanced around the table.

"I would love it," Zoey said excitedly. "I'm going to get bored if we have to stay in this house all the time."

"I don't know," Des said, taking a bite of a piece of bacon in her hand. "I think we'd be an easy target all going out together. For the bad guys and fans," she added quickly.

"We will figure it out tomorrow," Kendra said standing up from the table and took her dishes to the sink. She returned and started picking up after the others. "I'll clean up, you guys go have fun," she smiled.

"I'll help you," Siwon stated, grabbing his and Amalya's plate who was sitting next to him.

Kendra smiled and nodded in appreciation and started to fill the sink with water, adding soap. Siwon cleaned off the table, even going as far as to wipe it down. As he walked by the sink he started to towel dry all the clean dishes. Both were silent, it wasn't awkward but neither knowing of anything to say. Both were glancing at each other, trying to figure out something to talk about. Kendra smiled a sly smile and splashed Siwon with some of the dish water. Siwon laughed and took a step back, some water splashing on the floor.

"You want to start a water war?" He asked her a mischievous grin forming on his face.

"Bring it," Kendra laughed as she cupped her hands under the water and threw it on him. He tried to step out of the way, but couldn't in time. The water soaked his shirt, but he was happy it was warm. He grabbed at the nozzle next to the faucet and pulled on the handle. Water shot from the opening and started to drench her hair and cloths. She laughed harder, throwing her hands up trying to block the water as it sprayed her. She grabbed at the nozzle and got it away from him, turning the stream of water on to him.

Siwon lowered his head, the water soaking his hair, making it fall into his eyes as he reached for her. Kendra took a step back, but slipped on the water that had been falling on the floor. She dropped the nozzle and threw her hands back to catch herself, but Siwon was faster. His left arm smoothly slipped around her small waist while his right hand was placed firmly on the floor so he could steady himself. He knelt over her, where her lower half had slid under his spread legs while her hands flew up, grabbing his shoulders. They stared into each other eyes, both dark pools of black. Both seemed frozen where they were and didn't notice Casey at the door.

Casey had hurried to the kitchen after hearing a little commotion and just smiled to herself seeing the two on the floor. She would remember this and pick on Kendra later about it. Before the two bodies started to move again, Casey quickly and silently left the door way, making her way up stairs.

Kendra could feel heat starting to creep over her face. Her skin tingled where his arm was holding her. She only had one relationship in her life that had taken five years to form but it was stolen away from her. She blinked a few times trying to shove the memory away. Why did it have to come up now?

Siwon swallowed, never having been this close to a woman before. Their faces were only inches apart and he could feel his heart beat speeding up. He was fine with the skinship with the guys, but he never touched girls much. A hug or holding a hand was about as far as it got with him. He fought the urge to look at her lips and for him that was the cue to stand.

Siwon stood slowly, bringing her up with him. She seemed a little breathless and it worried him. He was sure he caught her before she hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" Siwon asked grabbing a dish towel and wiping at the water on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine," she smiled and reached for the towel, feeling embarrassed at his attention. The blush on her face deepening as her fingers brushed against his hand. He only smiled and let her take the towel from him. "I'll clean this up. Go dry off," Siwon said, grabbing a mop out of a cabinet door and started to mop up the floor.

Kendra nodded, saying a quick "thank you" to him, and hurried from the room. Siwon let out a puff of air, a deep red blush he had been trying to hold back forming over his cheeks. He glanced at the door way to make sure she was gone and ran a hand through his wet hair. He figured with how Kendra was, it wouldn't be awkward between them now, at least he was hoping. He also knew she didn't need anything like this to distract her from the bigger picture. Besides, after it was all over, they would return to Korea and the girls would stay in America, so there was no point on dwelling on anything that might be.

Siwon shook his head and went back to cleaning, starting to push the whole incident to the back of his mind. He quickly finished cleaning the rest of the kitchen then headed upstairs to wash up and get ready for whatever else they were going to get into that day.

The rest of the day was pretty lazy for all the members. Amalya was busy with a project in the greenhouse and Kyuhyun was busy playing Starcraft in the living room. Zoey, still too bashful to see Yesung, decided to swim in the in-ground pool they had in the back yard. She didn't like working out but she loved to swim. Yesung had taken to playing with all the workout and training equipment they had in the basement. Eunhyuk was with him but was more focused on practicing some of the dance moves then looking at all the weapons that were in a closet. Des and Casey made their way down to the basement, trying to chase them out so they could train but the boys sat on the floor leaning against the walls, watching them spar with each other. Siwon joined Kyuhyun in the living room, watching him play somewhat and turning on the TV just to see what American television was like. Kendra and Leeteuk stayed in the kitchen writing a list of things the boys liked to eat and trying to figure out what all they could buy.

Edward had made a bank account for them, with a considerable amount of money in it, but Kendra wanted to save as much as she could of it, in case something happened. Each member had a card for the account but none spent anything unless they talked to the group first.

Time seemed to tick by very fast for all of them. As Zoey noticed the sun starting to set, she ran in the house announcing she was going to cook dinner. Des looked up from where she sat on the couch, an Xbox controller in her hand.

"You always burn it when you cook," Des complained.

"I won't this time," Zoey yelled back, starting to take out pots and pans. "I'm making spaghetti. How hard can that be?"

Des shook her head, muttering under her breath that for Zoey it would be hard even to boil water, and went back to her game. Kyuhyun had joined her on the couch, watching her play.

"You're actually good at video games?" he asked, shocked.

"I'm usually training a lot so this is a way I get away from it," Des said, not even looking his way, focusing on the game. "Plus sometimes depending on the game, it can help with eye coordination and more."

"You're kind of taking the fun out of it saying it like that," Kyuhyun shook his head and grabbed the second controller. "What are you playing anyways?"

"It's called 'Left 4 Dead'. I bet you I'll kill more zombies than you," she smiled and restarted the game so he could join.

"You're on," Kyuhyun smirked at her.

After a few minutes of playing, Zoey hurried in the room, stating that things were boiling and she had time to watch the two of them. Neither were paying much attention to her, both focusing on trying to beat the other. As the round ended, Des ended up killing more zombies than Kyuhyun. She was about to celebrate when she sniffed the air.

"Dammit, Zoey!" Des sat the controller down and ran to the kitchen.

The kitchen was starting to fill with smoke as the water had all evaporated and the noodles were smoking as the burner was still cooking them. The vegetables that were frying in another pan were black. Des turned the stove off, putting an oven mitt over her hand. She grabbed the handle of the pot the noodles were in and pushed it onto a burner that hadn't been used, throwing the lid on the sauté pan with her gloved hand and ran toward the front door, almost knocking Kyuhyun over. She threw the veggies on the ground so the house wouldn't be full of smoke and made her way back in. She threw the pan into the sink, throwing the water on and turned to glare at Zoey, who was fanning the air around the smoke alarms. Luckily they never went off.

"This is why you don't cook," Des yelled at Zoey.

"What's going on down here?" Kendra called from the stairs she was hurrying down.

"Zoey tried to make dinner," Des stated, her voice thick with annoyance. "But she burned it….shocker."

"Now, Des be nice," Kendra said. "I guess that means we go out for dinner since the van is back."

"I still think it's a bad idea for the group to all go out," Des stated folding her arms across her chest.

"I think it will be fine," Kyuhyun stated. "The other guys and I would like to see what kind of food Americans eat too."

"Then it's settled," Kendra said. "I'll go get Amalya and see if she wants to go, you guys get ready and tell the others we are going out."

Des sighed heavily, a bad feeling banging at her gut. She reluctantly made her way up stairs to tell everyone she saw to get ready. As she changed she complained to Casey about her concerns. Even though Casey agreed with her, she also liked the idea of getting out of the house and doing something. As long as they didn't attract too much attention to themselves it would be fine.

They all met up in the living room twenty minutes later, minus Amalya. Kendra told them that Amalya was in the middle of her experiment and asked them to bring her something back. Casey eyed Siwon as they made their way to the large van that was sitting in the driveway.

"The wet hair look is good on you," Casey whispered to Siwon quickly, before she pushed herself into the van.

Siwon stared at her, thinking back to what happened. Did she see? His eyes moved toward Kendra who was sitting in the driver seat, Leeteuk sitting in the passenger seat. He shook his head and pulled himself into the van, sitting next to Casey who was sitting next to Eunhyuk. She didn't pay attention to him the whole ride. She instead turned her attention to Eunhyuk and poked him in the side a few times. Eunhyuk had blushed at the first time, but then tried to poke her back a few times.

Amalya sat back in her seat and rubbed her eyes. She glanced over at the time and noticed it was ten o'clock at night. The gang had left about eight-thirty and hopefully would be back soon. She was starving. She stood up and turned off the lights in the green house, making her way back to the house. She shut and locked the back door behind her and started making her way through the living room toward the kitchen, but something didn't seem right. The atmosphere was wrong.

Amalya glanced around the room, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. She quickly glanced behind her and saw a body rushing her. She wasn't as big of a fighter as Des or Casey but she could hold her own in a fight. She threw her hands up, blocking a punch coming her way. The force behind the punch made her take a few steps back. The floor boards creaked a little behind her, which told her there were at least two intruders.

She heard footsteps getting closer to her and tried to step out of the way as the figure tried to tackle her. There was a path to the front door which she took. She raced as fast as she could toward the door, but stopped when another figure appeared in from of her. She saw a weapon on said figures hands, but couldn't react fast enough when he jabbed the object toward her stomach. She didn't feel any pain, but knew that it was a sharp object.

Before the person could bring their hand back, she grabbed his wrist and whipped it to the left, making the hand drop what it was holding. She threw her own punch to the ribs, smiling when her fist contacted and the figure fell to a knee, holding the spot where her fist had impacted.

She let the figure's wrist go as the other two rushed her from behind. She slipped down to a knee, throwing her elbows out to the sides of her. The figures weren't quick enough to stop as their stomachs contacted with her elbows. Both fell to the floor holding their stomachs. She stood and hurried away from them a few feet.

She watched as the three assailants ran to the front door, opened it and ran out. She cocked her head to the side wondering who left the front door unlocked and figured that's how they had gotten in. She ran toward the door and locked it, turning on a light to look for the object that been had dropped. She found a box cutter laying on the floor with the blade sticking out an inch and a half with blood on it. She looked down at her side and swore. Even though the wound wasn't deep, it was bleeding a lot. She picked up the box cutter and made her way to the kitchen, leaving a small trail of blood as she went.


	11. Chapter 11

The group chatted with each other; bellies full of food, as they neared the front door. Kendra fumbled with the keys but managed to get the key in the door in the dark and popped the door opened, reaching to the side, flicking the light on. The light flooded the living room as they all stumbled in. Zoey was the first to rid herself of her shoes as she scurried toward the back door, excited to show Amalya what they had gotten her. After only a few steps, she felt her barefoot step on something slippery. She stopped and glanced down, seeing small drops of a thick liquid on the floor.

"What's the matter?" Des asked stepping next to the younger girl. When she spotted what Zoey was looking at, her head shot up and looked around wildly. "Where's Amalya?" Des noticed there was small trail of blood leading out of the living room and she quickly followed it to the kitchen.

As she entered, she saw Amalya standing by the sink, her shirt pulled up, exposing her torso. It looked as though she was tending to a wound. Des hurried over to her, snatching her hand away from her side, seeing a small cut on her side.

"What happened?" Des said, searching the older woman's face.

"I'm still trying to figure out what happened," Amalya said. "About ten minutes ago, I came into the house, expecting you guys to be back by now, but the place was dark and as I was making my way through the living room, three figures tried to ambush me. I don't know how they got in here because no windows are broken and the two doors that we have aren't busted." Amalya pulled her hand from Des's grasp, dabbing at the still bleeding wound. "They only had a box cutter as a weapon and one of them just surprised me is all. It's over there. Maybe Zoey can try to pull finger prints off of it and make a match. They didn't seem to know what they were doing, but my gut tells me it wasn't just a random break in."

"Who was the last out of the house?" Casey said from the door.

"I was," Yesung said, raising his hand.

"Did you lock the door behind you?" Casey asked, eyeing him.

"I… don't remember," Yesung scratched his head and glanced back at the door.

"That's most likely how they got in then if he forgot to lock the door," Casey stated shaking her head. "Let's all be mindful of that, from now on lock all doors and windows. It could have been a random break in, but I doubt it. The other people living on this street flaunt all the expensive stuff they own, so why would they pick this house? It's just too much of a coincidence."

Yesung looked to the floor, guilt written all over his face as his eyes darted up to the wound on Amalya's side, then back to the floor. Amalya smiled at him a little as she put a piece of gauze over the wound with some bandage tape. "I don't blame you; I know it was an accident."

"Meeting in the living room," Leeteuk demanded, with a stern look on his face.

The group looked around at each other as he walked out of the kitchen. Siwon was the first to move after the older male, sending a look at the other Suju boys. Yesung sighed, not wanting to go as he glued his eyes to the floor. He felt someone taking a hold of his hand lightly and turned his head to see Zoey giving him a small, shy smile. She nodded at him, as if trying to tell him everything would be ok. He smiled slightly, and gripped her hand gently, sending a blush to both of their faces as they were the last to leave the kitchen. They stood at the doorway, since all the seats were taken. Yesung pulled their clasped hands behind him, not wanting to give the guys something else to pick on him about.

"Okay," Leeteuk started, as everyone took a seat. "Now that everyone is here, I want to say I think we need to have a buddy system. No one goes anywhere alone or stays alone anymore." He glanced over at Amalya, since she was the one that mostly kept to herself, out in her greenhouse. "Especially the five of us," he motioned toward the SuJu members, including himself. "We need to stay with at least one of the girls since they are the ones that know how to fight."

"But what if it was just a random thing?" Kyuhyun stated, showing his dislike of the idea.

"I don't care," Leeteuk snapped at Kyuhyun, his temper starting.

Kyuhyun folded his arms over his chest and turned his head to the side glaring at the wall. Siwon, who was sitting next to him, patted him on the shoulder. Leeteuk took a deep breath to try cooling himself down. "Look, I think we just need to stay in groups if we go anywhere; for everyone's safety. And we should limit our trips outside of the house. Also we probably need to as Mr. Taylor to see if we can get some more cameras around the house." Leeteuk shifted his glance to Kendra who nodded. The guys were surprised that none of the girls had spoken up at all.

"So basically we will have no privacy and we should stay in the house as much as possible?" Kyuhyun asked, the irritation still coating his words.

"For now," Leeteuk stated. "Even though they might know where we live now, we should get familiar with this place in case they do come back."

"What do you girls think?" Siwon said, glancing at them quickly.

"We just made sure you guys don't get hurt or killed," Kendra started with a slight shrug. "If you decide to make other rules then we will follow them."

"Don't get me wrong," Kyuhyun started, "I like staying in and playing Starcraft, but I don't like we won't have any privacy or free will. It feels like we are trapped."

"None of us asked to be in this type of situation-" Leeteuk started, but getting interrupted.

"And you're making it worse with all these limitations," Kyuhyun spat, starting to raise his voice.

"No, you're making it worse by acting like a little brat!" Leeteuk yelled, his temper starting to flare.

"Sounds more like a spoiled brat to me," Des said under her breath.

"I really don't need any mouth from the peanut gallery," Kyuhyun said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh… big words for a little guy," Des said, holding her hands up like she was scared.

"Oh little? LITTLE! YOU WANNA SEE LITTLE!" Kyuhyun shouted, getting to his feet, Des following suit quickly. They had been sitting near each other so it didn't take long to close to distance before they were face to face. Kyuhyun had his hands at his side, one balled in a fist and the other opened. He wanted to hit her so bad. He had never hit a girl before nor liked the idea but he would make an exception for her. He felt his elbow move back slightly, getting ready to raise his hand and smack her across the face but Des was faster. Her left hand shot out, grabbing Kyuhyun by the collar of his shirt, her right arm positioned up, hand a fist, seconds away from punching Kyuhyun in the face.

Kyuhyun closed his eyes, knowing it was going to hurt. After a few seconds when her fist didn't impact his face, he opened one eye, and saw Casey standing behind Des, gripping her wrist. Casey had stopped Des in mid-motion, seemingly with little effort. Casey reached her other hand around Des to her hand with his collar in it. She said a few words into Des's ear, before pulling Des's had away from him.

Everyone was silent for a while, and Kyuhyun stayed standing, staring at the spot of air that Des's face had been, even after she and Casey had already left the room. Kyuhyun exhaled quickly, he hadn't noticed he was holding his breath, and sat on the couch, his pale complexion turning whiter thinking about how close he had come to getting punched.

"I think we should all go to bed and sleep on it," Kendra said standing. "Everyone is tired and on edge still, so let's talk about it tomorrow."

The group nodded their heads and made their way up to their rooms. None said anything, still shocked from the exchange between Kyuhyun and Des.

Kendra sat on her bed flipping through the channels on the small television that was perched in front of her bed. There was nothing on, but she also couldn't sleep. She had tried to, but had that dream. It had been five years since he was killed, she should be over it by now. The dreams did stop about a year ago. It must have been the incident between her and Siwon in the kitchen that brought back the memory.

Kendra tossed the remote on the bed after hitting the off button and flopped back. She stared at the white ceiling above her, replaying that night in her mind. Tears stung her eyes as she let herself go back.

It was a damp night and humid. It had taken her a while to get her hair to stay flat, but one step out in the air, it had started to frizz up. He had laughed when she pouted as she stared at herself in mirror, trying to smooth it back down. He had a nice laugh; it always seemed to lighten the mood, usually taking anyone out of a bad mood.

She remembered it was her birthday and he was taking her out to a fancy restaurant. They weren't in any way rich or anything close, but he wanted to do something nice for her. He had even bought her a necklace; it was white gold with a heart, emeralds lining the right side of it. It looked expensive, he just waved her off when she was worried he had spent too much money at had put it around her neck. His finger tips brushing her skin, making goose bumps form.

Kendra touched the side of her neck where he had lowered his head and kissed lightly. She remembered the feel of his hair when she had ran her hand through his hair. His hair always fell back into place when she did that, or if the wind blew. She loved that his hair looked like chocolate; she used to tease him, saying she was going to mistake it for chocolate one day and try to eat it.

His eyes where a striking blue, they seemed to be able to pierce right through her, he always knew when something was wrong.

Kendra felt her tears spill over and drip down the side of her face. She didn't move to wipe them away, knowing more were going to come. She hadn't cried in a year, even though it pained her to remember, she felt better. All she wanted to do was remember all their good times, which there were a lot. They hardly ever fought; everyone would say they had the perfect relationship. Mr. Edward had even told her if she wanted, she could leave the organization to be with him. She hated leaving everyone, but she loved this man. Loved him enough to give up her revenge on trying to find her parents' killer.

She had left a year before his death. The night of her birthday, the perfect dinner, the perfect gift… the perfect man. He had gone around back to get the car while she waited out front. She never even noticed the two men making their way toward her. He didn't notice them until he had hopped out of the car, hurrying around to her side to open her door. He stopped in front of the car, giving them a weird look when his eyes caught the gun one of them pulled out. They had aimed it at her and fired.

It happened in slow motion for her. Seeing the back suddenly in front of her, seeing his body jolt as the bullet tore through him. He stumbled back, losing his footing. She caught him immediately, throwing her hand over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. She never even saw the two men run off, he only focus was on him. He coughed a bit, blood running out the corner of his mouth. He slowly put a hand to her check commenting that everything was alright. She remembered the tears streaming down her face, dripping onto his as she cried. She kept yelling for help, kept yelling for him to stay awake, to not leave, to open his eyes. His last words to her was that he loved her, before his hand fell to his side and his eyes closed for the last time. She felt her heart die with him as she held his lifeless body to her, shrieking at the top of her lungs.

Kendra fell to her knees on the hard, cold floor, tears flowing down her face. She cupped a hand over her mouth trying to stop the sounds coming out of her.

She remembered she had felt so cold after that. She rejoined with Mr. Edward and was able to find the men who had went after her that night. It turned out they had been hired by the man who had killed her parents to get rid of her. She had seen the man who had killed her parents and even after all this time he was still scared she was going to expose him. After she found the two men, she killed them. But even after the fact, she didn't feel any better. For that matter she hadn't felt anything at all, until she met the girls. They were the ones that brought her sanity back and the warmth. Her heart started to feel again as she grew to love them as if they were sisters, even a mother to Zoey.

Kendra curled up into a ball on the floor; rest her warm cheek on the cool floor boards. She hugged her knees and closed her eyes. She was glad that she could feel again, but sometimes also hated it. Every time she thought of him, her heart ached, sometimes feeling like was going to explode from the pain.

Kendra sighed, sleep starting to creep over her as she shut her eyes and let it take her.

Kyuhyun sighed, looking in the refrigerator. He had woken up early, way before anyone else was starting to stir. He was hungry, but since their minds had still been on Zoey burning dinner, they had forgotten to stop anywhere for food on the way home after dinner. Even though they weren't at their dorms a lot, they still always had food.

He shut the door and opened a few cabinets. Maybe they would have some ramen at least. He pouted when he only found a box of hot chocolate and a box of Lucky Charm cereal that was half gone. He grabbed the box of cereal and sat down at a stool by the island and starting to munch on it. He wasn't a big fan of cereal; he liked having something hot to eat in the mornings.

After a few mouthfuls, he pushed the box away from him, stretching his right arm out and laying the side of his head on it. He stared at the fridge hoping that maybe something would magically appear. He didn't want to go wake any of the girls, they might wake up everyone else and there was one person he really didn't want to see right then. And that person was Des.

He had no idea why they butted heads or why she gets so mad so quickly. He knew that women were moody but not aggressive. He did feel sorry that he had lost his temper at her since it was Leeteuk he was angry with, but she seemed to like to take a jab at him whenever she could.

Kyuhyun was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand lightly touch his left shoulder. He sat up and turned really quickly on the stool to see who it was, almost falling off of it. Kendra's eyes grew wide as she tried to help steady him.

"Sorry there Kyuhyun," she said with an apologetic smile. "I didn't expect anyone to be up this early."

"Neither did I," Kyuhyun said, trying to calm himself down. "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't go back to sleep," Kendra said with a shrug. "Why are you down here?"

"Hungry," he said, as he pouted again thinking about food.

"Oh, yeah we forgot to grab some things yesterday," Kendra said, throwing a hand up a little. "Well, you at least found some cereal."

"I'm not a cereal fan," He stated flatly, staring at the Lucky Charm's box, wishing it would change into a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon.

"When everyone gets up, we will take orders and go get food," Kendra said, pulling the hot chocolate box out of the cabinet. "I'll make is some hot cocoa instead. It will keep us warm anyways."

Kyuhyun nodded watching the older woman. She said she couldn't go back to sleep when she woke, but her face looked like she hadn't slept. Her eyes had small bags under them and were puffy. And even though she was smiling, it seemed a little forced. She seemed down, but he wasn't sure if he should ask; he didn't want to pry.

"So, how are you doing?" Kendra said, after pouring water into a tea kettle and placing it on the stove. "I mean with what happened to Amalya and then your encounter with Des."

"I'm doing alright," he stated, sitting up straight, glad she was talking to him. "I mean after sleeping on it, I can see why Leeteuk wants us to stay in big groups and make sure we are around you girls and I'm glad Amalya is okay… But, why does Des hate me?"

Kendra stared at Kyuhyun for a few minutes. Seeming as if she was trying to find the right words to say and somewhat shocked that he would use the word "hate".

"She doesn't hate you," Kendra said, sitting down next to him, placing her hand back on his shoulder. "I think you two are a lot alike in some ways, both of you like to pick and bug people at times. She's not used to having anyone who can dish it back to her so I think she's a little unsettled by it. Plus, we haven't been on a mission like this before, she probably feels thrown into the whole thing just like you guys do. She doesn't do well with surprises. She also doesn't get close to many people. It's kind of her way of keeping people out."

"She's close to you girls though," Kyuhyun said, eyes glancing to the floor.

"We have also known her for a long time," Kendra stated, rubbing his back a little. "She was like that with me the first time she met me. One thing you need to know is, most of us have grown up in the organization or were brought in before our teen years. We trained together for three years before they sent us on any missions. I think you and Des should talk it out. She's really a nice girl once you break down those walls." Kendra eyed Kyuhyun for a few seconds then continued. "I don't agree with how she acts at times, but that's how she is. It's immature, but she doesn't have a filter between her brain and mouth. Usually what she's thinking she just says. It gets her in a lot of trouble sometimes."

"Do we really have to stay in the house all the time?" Kyuhyun said, pouting even more.

"You seem to like to stay on the computer a lot," Kendra smiled; he was very adorable when he pouted. "I'm sure you won't have that much of a problem."

"It just seems so permanent," Kyuhyun said, looking up into her big black eyes.

"We will have a few outings," Kendra laughed, placing her hand on his head, ruffling his still messy bed hair. "Once we all are comfortable with each other, it will get better." Kendra stood, giving his arm a quick and firm grip; she headed back to the whistling kettle, pulled it off the burner and pouring the water into two big cups. She placed a spoon in each cup and set on in front of him.

Kyuhyun gave her a small smile and a bow of his head, taking the cup and started to push the spoon around. He stared down into the cup, thinking about how it was going to be stuck in the house.

"Kendra?" he asked quietly, glancing up at her. He continued when she gave him a concerned look, "I'm scared."

"Don't feel bad about that," she placed a hand over his, as it lay on the counter. He felt as if he was talking to his mom the way she tried to comfort him. "You have a right to be scared. I'm sure the others are scared too. But just remember you do have us. Des is on your side too, even with the way she acts, she would never let anything happen to you guys, and not just because she was ordered too. Both she and Casey don't like seeing people being hurt or treated the way you guys have been treated, if they didn't ask for it."

Kyuhyun smiled a small smile, and went back to his cup of cocoa. He sipped at it, feeling himself starting to warm up as the hot liquid ran down his throat. Kendra leaned back by the sink, watching him for a moment longer before starting to sip at hers. He would never have admitted he was scared, but his gut said he could trust her and he needed someone other than Leeteuk to talk too. It was nice to have a female around; they were a little gentler about things. He knew he'd be going to Kendra a lot. He also knew he and Des would have a few issues since he liked picking on her. How fast her moods change would be fun to see.


	12. Chapter 12

Leeteuk slowly opened his eyes as the early morning sun was starting to shine into his room. He glanced at the clock and saw it was only a little past six in the morning. He sighed and rolled onto his back, eyes focused on the ceiling. He was used to getting up a lot earlier than six, but knowing that he didn't have to be up for anything made him pout that he couldn't sleep longer. He was used to being up way before the other guys so that he made sure they were up and ready to go for their schedules for the day.

Leeteuk yawned and stretched his arms over his head, his body following in suit. After the long and much needed stretch, he crawled out of bed, replacing the covers neatly back into place and quickly snuck a look at the boy still slumbering in the bed a few feet from his. Yesung's head was barely visible from under the covers. Leeteuk smiled softly, not daring to creep to the side of his bed, knowing Yesung would wake quickly with the noise. Leeteuk was the only one Yesung could share a room with because he was so quiet when he walked around.

The older boy silently made his way to the door and slipped out without a sound and headed to the bathroom that the boys shared. He was glad there were two full bathrooms in the house so they could have one to themselves and the girls had one to share. The girls weren't messy but he didn't feel comfortable really living in the same house as the girls, let alone have to share the same bathroom. Plus one bathroom for ten people would never have worked.

Leeteuk grabbed his toothbrush and leaned on the counter with one hand as he started to brush his teeth. After Yesung's mistake of not having a shirt on around the girls, Leeteuk made sure he at least wore a shirt to bed. Even for being twenty-seven he was still shy about girls seeing him without a shirt. Sure, he would take his shirt off at shows, or show off his abs at times, one way or another, but that was a show, not here.

After brushing his teeth, Leeteuk washed his face quickly then started to mess around with his hair. Yes it was early and there no press or camera's around and the only fan they had in the house was Zoey, he still felt the need to look good. He was always prepared for anything. After his hair looked decent, he left the bathroom and headed to the room that Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk and Siwon shared. With what had happened between Kyu and Des he wanted to make sure Kyu was alright and to make sure it wouldn't happen again. Sure, Des over reacted but Kyu was also good with pushing people buttons and sometimes he didn't know when to stop or what buttons not to push. They were all on edge because of what happened to Amalya. He also knew Eunhyuk had been upset when they didn't allow the cell phones turned on in the house. It was too much of a risk for them to call the boys in Korea. He didn't like it much either and he hoped at some point they would get a break and be able to contact the others. Eunhyuk especially, he seemed to be going through Donghae withdrawals.

Leeteuk stopped outside the boy's door and remembered the scene of Amalya patching herself up after the attack. The girls were really worried about the fact that they were found so quickly, but Leeteuk didn't think they could risk a move or the public might start to ask questions on moving so much. The cover was they came to America for a few months to look for new talent. Most places move to different cities, but the president of SM Entertainment wanted them to stay in one town. He thought it would be easier for people to find them if they stayed in one place then to different cities. If someone wanted something badly enough they'd make the trip. And even though the talent search was a cover up for the move to America, they still had appointments made to search for some. Again the president decided if they had to go, might as well kill two birds with one stone. The president must have complete faith in this organization in protecting the boys to do public events.

Leeteuk blinked a few times, glad no one was up, or at least out in the hall. He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there but he figured it was far too long. Silently, he pushed the door open and poked his head around it. The room was the same size as his and Yesung's room, but seemed more cramped since there were three boys in it instead of two. Most people would think that rooming with Siwon, with his size and all, make the room cramped but the cramped feeling more came from Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk, both having to bring their computers, Kyuhyun's desk top for his gaming and Eunhyuk's laptop that he never let anyone touch. At least the closet space was big enough for the three of them. Leeteuk and Yesung still had room in their own in case someone ran out of space, but he didn't think that would happen. American's sure do love their closet space.

Leeteuk stepped into the room and looked at the bed nearest the door. To his surprise, it was empty. He quickly glanced at the other bed and smiled softly seeing Eunhyuk and Siwon sleeping soundly. Leeteuk guessed it was from missing Donghae so much that Eunhyuk had passed up on the cot and decided to sleep in the same bed as Siwon. Siwon never cared either; in fact he seemed to prefer someone sleeping next to him. Leeteuk smiled when he noticed Siwon had an arm around Eunhyuk's waist with the older boy facing away from Siwon, still sleeping heavily. Siwon seemed to be sleeping very peacefully, his head resting both on his pillow and Eunhyuk's.

Leeteuk looked back at the empty bed and started to become concerned. He hadn't seen Kyuhyun in the hall or around the bathroom and there wasn't very much food, at least enough to have the younger boy in the kitchen. Leeteuk slipped out of the room quietly and made his way down the stairs. He glanced in the living room to see if the boy was watching TV but only saw Zoey slouched in the chair in front of the computer station, head resting against the top of the back. There were two flat screen monitors set up on the desk. The desk reminded him of what the president on the company sat behind in his office; a big cedar desk that was at least five to six feet long and three to four feet wide. He wasn't sure why they needed such a big desk in the first place but shrugged and turned around on his heels, heading toward the kitchen. As he entered, he smiled slightly. Kyuhyun had his arms folded on the island in front of him and was leaning forward with his head resting against them, sleeping. His back rose and fell slowly, a mug a few inches away from him. Leetuek walked over to the sleeping boy and peered into the mug. Whatever he had found to drink was gone, leaving a brown stain on the bottom.

He glanced around and noticed Kendra seated at the table in the dining room adjacent to the kitchen. She was writing on a pad a paper that was settled in front of her. Even though she seemed deep in thought, he could tell she noticed him right away. Once he looked her way, she waved him over with her free hand. A little unnerved about her spotting him so soon, he made his way over to the table and made himself comfortable in the chair next to hers.

"What are you doing?" He asked in broken English.

"Making a list of things to buy at the supermarket," she glanced over at him quickly. "Can you tell me some of the foods you guys like to eat? I'm not sure how different Korean food is from American food."

"How about I go with you when you go shopping?" Leeteuk asked, not knowing what American stores carried. He figured some things should be the same but didn't want to have things lost in the translation from Korean to English.

Kendra studied him for a minute. He figured she didn't like the idea of any of the guys going out into public just yet after what had happened. She glanced back down at the paper in front of her and nodded her head.

"I think it would be alright," She stated, but still looked concerned. "As long as it's just you. I'll have Zoey come with us to help, but I don't want any of the other guys to come. That would definitely bring too much attention." Leeteuk remembered the scene's that they caused when they had went to the mall and to Wal-Mart. He was still shocked that people in America could pick them out.

"That's fine," he nodded in agreement, then glanced up at the still sleeping Kyuhyun. "Was he down here like this when you came in?"

"No," Kendra followed his gaze and smiled remembering their conversation. "We were both up early and I found him eating some cereal and pouting because there was only cereal. I made us both hot cocoa and we talked for a bit."

"May I ask what you two talked about?" Leeteuk asked, feeling a little hurt that Kyuhyun didn't come to him if he needed to talk about something.

"He was wondering about Des," Kendra said, going back to writing down a few more items onto her list. She didn't say anything about Kyuhyun being scared. She figured if Kyuhyun wanted Leeteuk to know about it, he'd talk to him in time.

"I was actually looking for him when I got up so we could talk about that," Leeteuk said, still frowning.

"When I see Des I am going to have a talk with her too," Kendra stated, turning her attention to Leeteuk. "Des doesn't usually act like that to people who we are protecting, but I think Kyuhyun pushes some her buttons that haven't been pushed in a while. Plus with what happened to Amalya has put her and the rest of us on edge. Des, Casey and Amalya have known each other longer than anyone in our group."

"Kyuhyun needs to learn that he can't act childish like this," Leeteuk stated, eyeing the boy. "He is the youngest, or we say the makena of the group so he's used to us looking out for him and getting mouthy at times if he doesn't like something."

"I know how you feel," Kendra chuckled softly. "Zoey is the same way at times."

"So can you tell me what is going to happen now?" Leeteuk asked, bringing his attention back to Kendra. "I mean with them finding us so quickly and all."

"Well, we aren't one hundred percent sure it was them that found us," Kendra sat back in her chair and pulled her robe around herself tighter. "Zoey is looking into it, she's probably fast asleep at the computer even now," Kendra stated and smiled widely when Leeteuk nodded his head stating that he had poked his head into the living room to find her that way when he was looking for Kyuhyun. "If they were sent by him, Zoey will find out." Kendra stood, picking up the pad of paper and started for the door but stopped and placed a hand Leeteuk's shoulder, leaning over, putting her mouth close to his ear. "Oh and even though I'm sure the place is fine, lets refrain from using names from the organization or the other people just in case it's bugged. I looked over the house last night and didn't find anything but I will have Casey look again."

Leeteuk nodded, trying to hold back a blush from her being so close. He still wasn't used to any female getting close to him that wasn't a hair stylist or make-up artist or their wardrobe assistant. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice, or either didn't bother to acknowledge the slight reddening that was creeping to his cheeks. She simple squeezed his shoulder gently and made her way out of the kitchen. He heard her trying to wake the sleeping Zoey, and when he didn't hear anything from the younger girl, he figured her attempt failed. He made his way over to Kyuhyun and shook him gently. Glad that his attempt succeeded as the boy steered and sat back slowly, glancing around as to figure out where he was.

"Good morning, Kyu," Leeteuk stated, taking a seat next to him. "Did you sleep well?"

"I think I'm a little jet legged and still hungry," the boy pouted. "Cereal never cuts it."

"Kendra and I are going to go buy some food in a few so don't worry you will get something," Leeteuk smiled, and laughed a bit when Kyuhyun's face brightened. "Now we need to talk about last night."

"I know," Kyuhyun looked down at the table, looking as if he was a child being scolded by his parents.

"Kendra said you guys talked about it a little, but I just wanted to say that even though I know you're frustrated and all, you can't try to push these girls like that," Leeteuk started, then remembering Kendra's words he lowered his voiced and moved in closer to Kyuhyun. "And for this type of topic we can't say names or say too much on it right now, but I'll say this, we technically aren't their clients since our company isn't paying them to… look after us. Not saying they would hurt us, or in your case go out of their way to do it, I think it's best to play nice. Especially since we have to live under the same roof for who knows how long. Even if Des tries to get under your skin, place just bite your tongue. And don't try to get under hers either"

"I will try," Kyuhyun nodded. "I can't promise I'll stop, but I'll watch what I say."

"I kind of expected that," Leeteuk smiled and ruffled Kyuhyun's hair. "I am going to get ready to go shopping. Make a list if there is anything you want."

Kyuhyun nodded and headed up stairs to his room, while Leeteuk made his way to the living room to wake up the still sleeping Zoey to see if she wanted anything. She must have been up late because nothing he did woke her up. She did stir some, but mostly just to swat him away and nuzzled her head back into her folded arms. Leeteuk sighed, an amused smile on his face, turning his head, and glancing out the window. He thought he saw a light on in the greenhouse, which confused him because he didn't notice anyone leaving the house since he was up. He made his way over to the window to get a closer look and sure enough one of the lights was on. He figured it was Amalya because she was out there most of the time.

Leeteuk made his way out the back door of the house, and made his way past the pool, heading toward the greenhouse. He noticed the pool needed to be cleaned, but didn't stop to do so. He knocked lightly on the front door of the greenhouse and after a few seconds of no answer, he slowly opened it and poked his head around the door. He felt humid air brush around his face as he eyed the area. It wasn't a big greenhouse but enough for her to have a few plants and what looked like a little lab at the back.

Leeteuk slipped into the plant room, closing the door quietly behind him. He took a few steps to the first table in front of him and leaned over looking at the plants laying on it. He recognized the basil plants and others she usually used for tea strewn about on the small table. His eyes made their way up to the door leading to the small lab area. He saw Amalya sitting in front of a small computer staring at it intently. He stood up slowly and made his way toward her. He tapped on the door softly, but loud enough for her to hear it. Amalya still started a bit from the unexpected noise, turning her attention to him quickly as she closed out of whatever she was looking at on the screen. She seemed to have thought whoever was there was going to be someone else. She seemed a little shocked when she acknowledged who it was.

"A little surprising to see you out here," Amalya stated as she stood, trying to straighten up the small desk she was at.

"I just noticed the light on," Leeteuk said, feeling as if he interrupted her doing something important. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"Oh, you're fine," Amalya smiled at him quickly and threw some files and papers into a filing cabinet next to the desk. It seemed out of place with its huge sized compared to the small desk and computer.

"Well, Kendra and I were going to the store to get food for the house," Leeteuk scratched the back of his head, feeling nervous now that her whole attention was on him. "I was just wondering if there was anything you would like us to pick up."

"Kendra should know what I like to eat," Amalya started, then shook her head because her words sounded harsh and that's not what she wanted. "Thank you for asking though," She said softer and with a small smile.

"Oh, right, I should have guessed," Leeteuk stated with a small laugh. "I was also wondering if it was safe for you to be out here alone. I mean I know there is a fence and all, but they got in once and it's easier to see you in here than in the house."

"I should be fine," Amalya shrugged her shoulders. She felt a ping of annoyance since she always came out here to get away from everyone. The girls got on her all the time about being out here too often but her work was important to her. She was trying to pick up where her mother and father had left off before their deaths. She didn't really want someone telling her she couldn't come out here or follow her. She never got much work done when people were around here. Leeteuk seemed genuinely worried about her being out here alone.

"How about this," Amalya started as she watched the man in front of her. "I will try to not be out here when others aren't awake and if need be I'll let you come out here at times just to make sure I am okay. Is that alright?" Amalya didn't like the feeling of having a chaperone but it's better than more people complaining about her being in the greenhouse.

"I think we have a deal," Leeteuk nodded after a long pause.

A/N: And fianlly after having a long battle with writers block I think my insperation is all coming back...well I hope anyways. Sorry this is soooooo late and overdue! I hope you all like this chapter and I am trying my hardest to keep working on the rest! Thank's again for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Kyuhyun rubbed his eyes. He had been in front of his computer for hours since he woke up at five in the morning. He was playing Starcraft and naturally was winning. He had moved his computer down into the living room so the three boys had more room in their bedroom. Even though the rooms were on a larger scale, it was still too cramped to have a desk in there. Another reason for moving it was so he didn't wake up his roommates. Eunhyuk was having trouble sleeping because he was so worried about Donghae. The blonde usually would sleep in the same bed as Siwon, but once in a while he would crawl in with Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun had no problem having a sleeping buddy at times, but lately it was just too much for him. He didn't know what he could do for his hyung.

Eunhyuk moped around the house most of the day. Each person tried to cheer him up as best they knew how. The girls learned quickly that the blonde liked strawberries and oranges and would try to make sure the house was stocked on the fruits and strawberry milk. The girls did a good job at keeping the house filled with food. The boys out ate the girls by a long shot, but the girls did surprise the boys, Zoey mostly, on how much they could eat as well. Amalya tended to stay toward the healthy foods and watched her proportions as best she could. Kendra actually never ate much meat, usually sticking to salads and fruits; she also loved dairy products a lot. Zoey basically ate anything she wanted. She was the junk food one out of the whole group, and yet she seemed to never gain an ounce. Des and Casey stuck to a more protein rich diet and ate a lot of chicken and steak. They also trained more often and harder than the other girls did. Kendra seemed to give them a run for their money at times, but the two girls were the most determined at working out and training.

The few days it had been since the almost-being-punched-by-Des-incident, Kyuhyun had kept his distance from her. A few times he had watched Des and Casey spar a few times and was very much intimidated by their power. They really went all out when they practiced. Zoey never really stepped foot into the training area in the basement, she spent most of her time on the computer testing out her skills on various things. Kyuhyun didn't understand some of the stuff she was doing, and he thought of himself as pretty smart with most computer programs.

Kyuhyun heard someone plop down on the couch behind him, making him turn to see who it was. Eunhyuk sighed heavily as he stared at the TV even though it was off. Kyuhyun got off of the chair he was in and made his way over to Eunhyuk. The look on the older boy's face made Kyuhyun frown. He looked miserable and looked like he hadn't slept much. Kyuhyun chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes shooting to the door hoping Siwon or Leeteuk would make their way into the living room. He never felt he was good at the talking thing, he never knew the right things to say, no matter how close he felt to the others.

Kyuhyun took a deep breath, and then took a seat next to Eunhyuk. The older male glanced over at Kyuhyun; the spark that used to light up Eunhyuk's eyes seemed to have faded a bit. Kyuhyun put a hand on the older boys head and ruffled his hair. He wasn't sure what to say; again he was not good at these talks when someone was so upset.

"Kyu," Eunhyuk stared at the maknae. He hadn't noticed Kyu when he first entered the room. He tried to give the black haired boy a gummy smile, but only the corners of his mouth moved slightly.

"Look, I'm not sure what is the right thing to say right now ...," Kyuhyun trailed off. He glanced at the blonde again, Eunhyuk's eyes were glued to Kyuhyun waiting for him to finish. "How about we get out of the house?" Kyuhyun stood quickly, grabbing Eunhyuk's arm, pulling him up. "We both have been going crazy and maybe it'll do you some good to get your mind off of Donghae right now."

"But, Leeteuk said we can't go out," Eunhyuk protested, liking the idea of going out but didn't want to get his hopes up by thinking about it.

"He will just have to make an exception this time," Kyuhyun said, pulling the older male toward the back door leading to the back yard. Even though he was playing his game, he had noticed Leeteuk slip outside with a towel and swim trunks on. He figured everyone always thought he was too engrossed in the game to notice things going on around him, but he noticed everything.

Leeteuk was floating on his back near what was the deep end of the pull even though it wasn't that deep; it came up to Siwon's shoulder when he stood at that end. Kyuhyun knelt down next to the pool calling out for Leeteuk. The chestnut haired boy had his eyes closed and his ears were just under the water line. Kyuhyun grabbed one of the nurf footballs that rested near the edge of the pull and tossed it onto the older man's chest. Leeteuk's eyes flew open, panicked for a few seconds before his eyes fell onto to the two younger males at the edge of the pool.

"Kyu, you scared the crap out of me," Leeteuk scolded swimming to the side, folding his arms in front of him. "What's going on?"

"Eunhyuk and I need to get out of this house," Kyuhyun said matter-of-factly and stared hard at Leeteuk.

Leeteuk looked from Kyuhyun to Eunhyuk for a minute before he pulled himself out of the pool, his arm muscles bulging from his weight. After he stood, he grabbed the towel that was loosely hanging from the back of a chair and ran it over his chestnut locks, even though they looked almost black from the wetness. He quickly towel dried his body as the water traced the contours of his muscles before it slid down under his swim trunks. He wrapped the towel around his waist before bringing his attention back to the boys.

"I don't have a problem with you guys going out just as long as it's not often and not a lot of people," Leeteuk stated, flicking his head to the side to get the hair out of his eyes. Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk looked at each other in surprise. They both didn't think it was going to be that easy.

"Just take two of the girls with you so they can look out for you guys," Leeteuk smiled and patted them both on the shoulders.

Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk nodded eagerly, thanking Leeteuk a few times before running inside. As they threw the door opened and ran in, both boys collided with a big mass. Both boys went sprawling, Kyuhyun hitting the hard floor, while Eunhyuk landed on top of whatever they had ran into. Eunhyuk put his hands on the floor and pushed himself up a bit to look at what he was on. A blush quickly formed on his face when he saw the amused eyes of Siwon staring back at him.

"And what are you two so excited about?" Siwon asked throwing his arms around the smaller male in a hug as Siwon quickly pushed his hips to the side, rolling Eunhyuk onto his back. Siwon perched himself over Eunhyuk smiling down at the older male. Siwon loved to mess with him, mostly because the boy liked to blush so much with any type of contact. "You've been so down lately, I was coming to find you to try and cheer you up, but it seems someone or something else got to you first," Siwon made a pouty face as he stroked the side of Eunhyuk's face, which in turn made the boy blush more.

"Siwon, stop teasing him," Kyuhyun said as he pushed himself up to his knees.

"But I like teasing my little Hyukkie," Siwon said as he leaned his head down, placing his face closer to Eunhyuk.

"We are going to get out of the house if you'd like to come," Eunhyuk said, his voice just above a whisper. Kyuhyun laughed a little, he didn't think he had ever seen Eunhyuk's face so red.

"Oh that sounds like fun," Siwon smiled, his face still very close to Eunhyuk's. "We haven't been out of the house in a while, it'll be nice."

"Who is going out?" came a female voice from the hallway. The boys looked up quickly to see Casey standing there, her long black hair somewhat damp.

"Leeteuk said that a few of us can go out and do something," Kyuhyun started before standing up. "We came in to come find your girls to see if we could. Eunhyuk and I really need to get out of the house."

Casey eyed Siwon and Eunhyuk on the floor. Kyuhyun glanced at them quickly, and then gently kicked Siwon on the side of his butt trying to tell him to get off of Eunhyuk. The boys kept forgetting that American males don't usually touch each other like they were. Casey still eyed the boys even after Siwon picked himself up then helped the still blushing Eunhyuk. She made herself note these actions from the boys and would ask Zoey later if this was normal behavior.

"I'll go ask Kendra, but I don't see it being a problem," Casey shrugged her shoulders and made her way back upstairs to find Kendra.

"Siwon, why do you have to embarrass me like that?" Eunhyuk pouted and folded his arms over his chest.

"'Cause it's so fun with you," Siwon laughed, ruffling the blondes' hair. "Kyuhyun never lets me do anything like that to him. He usually punches me in the side if I try," Siwon threw a mischievous look to the other male.

"Only when you don't surprise me," Kyuhyun said sending the taller man a threatening look. Siwon threw his hands in the air as if to surrender as Kendra and Casey came back into the room.

"Casey said that you boys would like to go out and do something?" Kendra asked as she made her way to the three males.

"Eunhyuk and I are going crazy being in here all the time and he's really missing Donghae. I wanted to try and get his mind off of it," Kyuhyun stated. "And I think it'll be nice if Siwon came as well. Kind of an apology for running into you," Kyuhyun said, glancing back at Siwon. Siwon smiled and nodded at him.

"Well, just let me know when you three would like to leave and Casey and I will go with you," Kendra smiled at them. "I'll go let the other girls know we will be going out."

"We'd like to go as soon as possible," Eunhyuk said quickly.

"Okay, I'll go let the girls know while you boys get ready," Kendra said with a chuckle and split ways with Casey, both looking for the other three girls.

The boys quickly ran to the room they shared, changing out of their pajamas, all three throwing on a pair of jeans and a graphic tee, grabbing at their sneakers as they ran down the hall. When they hit the bottom of the stairs they kept their quick pace, hopping as they tried to put their sneakers on quickly. They stopped at the front door, waiting for the two girls. Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun were fidgety as they waited, while Siwon just leaned back again the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

Kendra and Casey didn't make the boys wait long. Kendra had followed the boys when she changed. She had on a pair of jeggings with a white T-shirt and a pair of ballerina flats, while Casey on the other hand had on black cargo pants rolled up to her calves with a black wife beater and a pair of black sneakers.

"Okay boys, let's get going," Kendra said with a smile as she pulled some keys out of her pale blue bag, which Kyuhyun thought was way too oversized, but then again he didn't get girls fashion too much.

The boys quickly ran out of the house and piled into the back of the van, while the girls got in the driver and passenger seats.

"It's almost noon so I'll take us to the mall and we can eat in the food court, how does that sound?" Kendra asked, looking back at the boys in the review mirror.

"But didn't we make too much of a scene last time?" Siwon asked leaning forward, poking his head between the girls.

"The group is half the size so we shouldn't attracted to much attention," Kendra stated as she pulled her seat belt on. "Plus it's a week day so most of the girls should be in school unless they are skipping."

"So we will see more than just The Gap this time?" Eunhyuk asked, looking behind them as Kendra backed down the driveway.

"I'll even take you to some of the strip malls we have around here," Kendra smiled. "There are a lot more stores here than just the mall."

The boys chatted in the back about times a few had ventured to some shopping centers they had near wherever the hotel had been; some outings more eventful then others. Casey and Kendra kept quiet as they listened to the boy's stories until they reached the mall. Kendra found a good parking spot away from the main cluster of cars and the five bodies filed out of the car. As they made their way through the parking lot, the boys were nervous and on edge a bit, thinking they would be ambushed by girls at any time, but by the time they made their way into the mall, they relaxed.

None in the group were very hungry at that point, so they decided to check out some stores. They ventured into a few clothing stores, a sporting goods store and all the music stores there were in the mall. Kyuhyun dragged them a few times to the game stores they past. The girls were happy to see the boys being excited and acting almost like little kids that had never been to a mall before. Since the organization had given them all cards to the checking account set up for them, the girls told them it was okay for them to buy whatever they wanted. They knew it had to be hard on them to leave everything they knew to come here. They wanted to make it as pleasant for them as they could. The boys didn't buy much, except for a few books they all seemed to get interested in when they past a small book shop. Kyuhyun bought some games for the consoles they had back at the house, Eunhyuk dropped the most money on clothing and Siwon stayed the longest in the sporting stores looking for any item that would keep him active.

Kendra and Casey kept their focus on the people around them. The mall wasn't as busy as it usually was, but there were still a lot of people around. They saw some groups of kids that most likely were skipping school hanging about here and there. As they past the last music store the boys hadn't made their way through, they past a group of four boys and three girls as they walked in the store. Casey noticed right away the three girls quickly focusing their attention on the boys. She slowed her pace to keep an eye on them, but didn't notice Eunhyuk so close to her. He also didn't notice her slow down, and before he could react, the back of his hand and arm smacked against Casey's butt and slid along her thigh as he past. Eunhyuk stopped in his tracks, staring at a place in the wall very intently. He knew what he had just done, but his brain was taking awhile to process it. Once it did, his whole body turned a bright red and he slowly looked back at her.

Casey glanced at him quickly and smiled a little seeing how embarrassed he was. He opened his mouth to apologize but nothing came out. Casey chuckled a little and shook her head, showing him it was alright, but his blush never went away.

"Excuse me," both Eunhyuk and Casey heard a girls voice come from behind them. "Can I take a picture with you?" The girl said as the two turned and looked at her.

She was young, maybe only fourteen and she was holding her camera phone out in front of her. Eunhyuk stared at her for a minute like he didn't register what she had said. Casey elbowed him in the side, making him jump, but bringing him back to his senses.

"Oh, yes you can," Eunhyuk said and smiled his gummy smile.

The girl almost squealed and rushed toward him, almost throwing the phone at Casey while she ran to Eunhyuk's side, placing her arms around his waist and leaning her head against the side of his chest. The full body blush that had ran along his body before stayed red from the contact. He didn't think he'd ever get used to how touchy the American girls were. On a happier note she was way shorter then he and he liked that. Casey on the other hand didn't like the situation at all. She gave the girl a glare before pulling the phone into position and taking the picture of the two. This time the girl did squeal and hugged Eunhyuk tight, before grabbing her phone and rushing back to her group. Casey watched her as she ran back, seeing the other two girls oohing and ahhing over the picture. Casey also noticed the boys in the group starting to glare at Eunhyuk. She figured the boys were getting jealous of the Suju boys taking their girls attention away from them. Casey shook her head a bit before pushing Eunhyuk back to their group.

"Why are you all red, Hyukkie?" Siwon asked, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"One of those girls wanted a picture and she was too touchy," Eunhyuk stated, thinking it was best to keep quiet about what his hand and arm had done a few moments before. He eyed Casey up and down quickly. When he had run into her, he definitely felt metal in her pocket. He figured even though you couldn't see it, she must be carrying an arsenal of something under her clothes.

The boys took their time looking through what the store had to offer, Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk picked out a few CDs while Siwon grabbed a few posters, explaining that the walls were too bare in their room. After they made their purchases, the group headed toward the food court, their stomachs starting to growl. Casey noticed the four boys from the group they had ran into before, were following them. She had a feeling in her gut telling her that this could be bad. She kept an eye on the boys as they ordered food, all getting fattening greasy burgers that the Suju boys seemed to enjoy very much. The other group of boys ordered from a pizza place and sat on the other side of the food court, making Casey relax a bit.

After the boys demolished their food, Eunhyuk stated he had to use the rest room and got up from the table. He found his way quickly to the men's restroom and made his way into one of the stalls. He was too shy to use one of the urinals, he didn't like the idea of men he didn't know being able to look at him. After he was done, he unlocked the stall door and pushed it open. He didn't think he pushed too hard but he heard it smack against a body, hearing a startled sound.

"I am so sorry," Eunhyuk quickly shut the door to see who he had hit. He didn't recognize the boy, but there were four of them and they didn't look happy.

"So you think just cause you're famous you can go hitting people?" The boy he had hit stated angrily, pushing Eunhyuk slightly.

"No, I don't think that at all," Eunhyuk took a few steps back. "I didn't know that anyone was there." It never occurred to Eunhyuk that he said both statements in Korean.

"Oh, so now you don't know English?" Another boy stepped forward. The group was making their way toward him, making Eunhyuk back up, closing the distance between him and the wall.

"I'm sorry," Eunhyuk put his hands together and bowing at them a few times, starting to get nervous that he was being surrounded by the boys. "Let me get someone who knows English better."

"You're not going anywhere," The bigger boy said with a smirk. "You must think you're a big man to steal our girls' attention away from us."

"Please..," Eunhyuk started, motioning for the door with his hand.

"I don't think so," the bigger boy said again and that was when Eunhyuk felt a fist contact with the right side of his mouth.


	14. Chapter 14

Eunhyuk staggered back a few steps, his back hitting the wall; he couldn't believe that he was just hit in the face by teenagers. Eunhyuk's hand flew up to his mouth reflexively and came away wet, blood on his fingers. He looked at the kid who had hit him trying to figure out why he did so.

"Don't be a fucking pussy," the boy snapped at him.

"I don't under-" Eunhyuk tried to say with broken English before big hands grabbed both his shoulders pulling his upper body forward while a knee contacted with his gut. Eunhyuk coughed out a groan, sliding down the wall to his knees, holding his stomach.

"Don't talk back wussy boy," the bigger boy smirked, as he watched Eunhyuk collapsing to the floor.

"Why?" Eunhyuk gasped, trying to breathe again.

"You think that you're so cool and can come here and get whatever you want," the larger boy said as he knelt, grabbing a fist full for Eunhyuk's blonde locks, making Eunhyuk look up at him. "You think you can get any girl you want when they ogle you."

The boy let go of Eunhyuk and stood up. Before Eunhyuk could protest anything, he felt a powerful kick land on his already aching ribs. As the boys had all their focus on Eunhyuk, none of them had noticed the door open then close. They did however, notice the noise of two people flinging the door open and rushing in.

Kyuhyun was the first through the door. It didn't take him long to understand the situation and who had punched Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun felt the rage boil inside of him and he launched himself across the room with a growl, swiftly landing his own punch in retaliation. The boy fell to the floor not having a chance to react. Kyuhyun never saw the bigger boy start for him, but Siwon was a step ahead. Siwon grabbed the boy by the back of his shoulders and tossed him to the side. Siwon had thrown him with so much force, the boy slammed through the bathroom door, sending the kid sprawling out into the hall.

When Siwon and Kyuhyun had taken off towards the bathroom, the girls had followed but remained outside the men's restroom. The girls were not expecting the sudden body flying out of it. Casey watched the boy slide across the floor, and then grabbed the door before it shut again to see what was going on. Eunhyuk was the first thing her eyes landed on. His mouth was covered in blood, some of the blood had dripped onto his shirt and there were droplets on the white tiled floor. Her eyes shifted to Kyuhyun who was standing over one of the other boys, the boy holding the side of his face. Siwon was in the middle of pulling the third boy away from Eunhyuk, while the fourth boy cowardly ran out of the room, passing the girls, not even looking at his felled companion.

"Siwon!" Kendra yelled, as Siwon's fist made contact with the kids face. Siwon looked back at her, his hand still gripping the kid's collar, his arm in position to strike again.

"What?" Siwon cocked his head to the side.

"Put him down," Kendra took a few steps into the restroom. "You can't beat him up."

"Do you not see what they did to Eunhyuk?" Siwon spat out, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Siwon, it's okay," Eunhyuk said as he slowly rose from the floor, using the wall for some support, his arm firmly placed around his stomach. "Let them go."

Siwon and Kyuhyun, along with the girls, started at Eunhyuk in disbelief. The remaining two boys took their chance and scurried from the room, both helping their downed friend, before taking off back toward the food court. Siwon watched the boys run, before going over to Eunhyuk to help steady him.

"I thought they would be trouble," Casey said as she watched the hallway to make sure the boys didn't come back. "Boys." She shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"We need to go," Kendra stated. "We have brought to much attention to ourselves."

"How did you guys even know what was going on?" Eunhyuk asked, as they made their way toward the bathroom door, Siwon helping him walk.

"A little boy came running out, yelling to his mom about bullies beating someone up," Kyuhyun said, rubbing his right fist. He had never punched anyone before and he was sure he did it wrong from the abrasions on his knuckles. "We had to make sure you were okay."

"Well, I'm glad you guys came," Eunhyuk said with a slight smile on his face.

Casey told the boys to hold on for a second before grabbing a few paper towels from the dispenser. She wet one and dabbed at Eunhyuk's cut lip, the cut started at the top of Eunhyuk's upper lip and stopped at the bottom of the lower one. She managed to wipe up most of the drying blood with the wet paper before quickly dabbing at the still bleeding wound with the dry. Eunhyuk winced and closed his eyes when the brown paper came in contact with the cut, the pain taking his attention away from how close she was to him. When the pain quickly vanished he opened his eyes and then did realize how close she was. His cheeks grew pink and he gently put his hand over the paper towel, showing her that he could hold it himself. She nodded at him and washed her hands quickly, before heading toward the door. Casey shot Eunhyuk and quick glance to make sure he had it under control and walked out into the hallway.

The boys were long gone, and Eunhyuk even tried to walk on his own as they walked through the crowds of people, as to not bring any more attention to themselves. He was glad when they reached the van. Siwon had to help him up into it, but he sighed with relief when he was able to rest back against the seat. Kyuhyun and Siwon had been keeping an eye out for the four kids just in case they came back. Both were itching to get their hands back on them. Kyuhyun felt his anger still seething, making him forget about the dull pain in his hand. He just wanted to hurt whoever had hurt Eunhyuk. The punch he had gotten off and what Siwon had been able to do, wasn't good enough for him. Eunhyuk was already dealing with so much right now, as they all were, but Eunhyuk was the most docile one out of all of them, he didn't deserve to get beat. Kyuhyun vowed in his head that he'd do whatever he could to protect Eunhyuk. Siwon looked at Eunhyuk, who was curled up in a ball in the back seat, then shot his gaze to Kyuhyun; the maknae knew he was thinking the same.

The girls talked low with each other, the boy's anger still pounding in their ears that they didn't even care to try to listen as they glared out the window the whole way home. Once the van stopped next to the house, Siwon and Kyuhyun slid out, helping Eunhyuk as much as they could. Kendra made her way toward the front door of the house while Casey walked behind the boys as they followed the older girl. Casey was not looking forward to explaining what had happened to the others. She already saw how Siwon and Kyuhyun acted; she knew the rest were going to be mad.

When they stepped into the living room, Zoey was with Leeteuk and Yesung, dancing to one of their videos that was playing across the TV. Des and Amalya were sitting on the couch watching them, popcorn in hand, laughing as Zoey would mess up some of the moves. Casey guessed very quickly that it was all Zoey's idea as well.

As Kendra shut the front door, Des and Amalya turned around quickly to see what was going on. The two shot off of the couch and hurried over to the group when they saw Siwon holding Eunhyuk up.

"What happened?" Des asked loudly, trying to be heard over the music. That finally got Zoey's attention and the small girl immediately turned off the TV and the other three made their way over to the group.

"Were you followed?" Amalya asked, motioning for Siwon to follow her with Eunhyuk.

"No," Kendra said, as the group followed Amalya to the kitchen. "Just some bullies at the mall."

"Bullies?" Leeteuk asked, anger starting to roll over his eyes.

"Just a group of boys we ran into," Casey said. "One of the girls in their group recognized Eunhyuk and really wanted a picture. It's one thing for girls to swoon over you guys from afar, but once you guys are right in front of them, the guys probably just got really jealous and felt threatened." She shrugged, she knew she was right, but couldn't understand the male mind enough to get why they went as far as they did.

Amalya waved her hand to one of the bar stools and Siwon obediently helped Eunhyuk sit down; Eunhyuk wincing a bit. Amalya came back over to him after she grabbed the first aid kit and started to dab at the cut on his lips with a cotton ball drenched with alcohol. Eunhyuk twitched away from it when it first touched him. He wasn't expecting to sting so much.

"Where else are you hurt?" Amalya asked trying to clean the wound as best she could.

"My ribs," Eunhyuk said, averting his eyes from her. "I don't think they are broken, but they had gotten two good hits in before Siwon and Kyu came in."

"Seems someone got a hit in as well," Des said taking Kyuhyun's forearm and holding it up a bit to get a look at his hand. "You don't know how to punch do you?" She asked looking up at him.

"I hit him," Kyuhyun said pulling his arm away from her, a slight pout to his voice which made Des chuckle. His wrist was starting to throb and he could tell it was swelling up more.

"I'll look at your hand in a minute," Amalya said, while she helped Eunhyuk stand up. "Let's go up to your room so I can take a look at your ribs," She said, glancing at Siwon and motioned for him to follow. She knew Eunhyuk was shy about a lot of things, even though when they preformed he usually showed off his muscles, she figured it would be a totally different story doing so alone with a girl. She would have to thank Zoey for that information later, for it was Zoey that watched the Suju guys all the time and made the girls learn little details about the guys.

"So, did they say why they beat up Eunhyuk?" Leeteuk asked, staring at Kyuhyun.

"No," Kyu said, shifting uncomfortably under his hyung's gaze. "I guess they were jealous and Eunhyuk was the smallest male so they decided on him," Kyuhyun shrugged.

"It all happened in the boy's restroom so we weren't there to stop it before it started," Kendra said, looking at Kyuhyun apologetically.

"It's okay," Kyuhyun smirked and made a fist with his swollen hand. "Siwon and I stopped them."

"Don't be too cocky," Des said with a smirk of her own on her face. "I'm sure it was just Siwon's presence that threw them off guard," Des said with a small wink at Kyuhyun, trying to let him know she was only teasing him. "I'll sign you up for some Punching 101 lessons."

Kyuhyun's smirked turned into pout, and he let his arm drop to his side with a defeated look on his face. The group smiled and laughed slightly at him, and Leeteuk cracked a smile even though he was still mad about the situation.

After they made sure Eunhyuk was bandaged up and Leeteuk had them go over the details about four more times, they decided to find a movie to watch to wind down a bit from the stressful day. Amalya opted to stay with the group, which surprised the girls a bit. They choose to watch badly English dubbed martial art movies, Zoey cheering every time the good guy for a punch or kick in. At first the boys laughed at her, then a few joined in, Yesung doing one of his weird dances a time or two. The first time he did his "dance" Des almost spit out the water she was drinking, making everyone laugh. As the night started to fall, Kendra ordered Pizza and soda for them all when it started to get darker out and the guys dug into it like it was their last meal. They could hear low rumbling of thunder off in the distance, small lines of lightening jetting across the sky miles away.

"How about we watch horror movies now?" Zoey asked, excitement coating her voice.

"You just want to cuddle up to Yesung," Des teased her.

"I do not," Zoey stated loudly, a blush forming on her face.

"I think Des hit the nail on the head," Casey said and laughed a bit when Zoey's blush deepened.

"I like horror movies," Yesung said and the rest of the boys agreed.

Des shifted uncomfortably in her chair, she was not one to scare easily with things, so the fact that thunder and lightning terrified her usually stumped anyone that knew her. She tried to keep it under wraps, but the storm seemed to be blowing in fast and getting worse with each minute. She decided to hide out in the kitchen for a few minutes to calm her nerves. She refilled her cup with water from the sink a few times, gulping it down, pacing back and forth. She could hear the starting of whatever movie Zoey had decided on and felt a little safer, thinking that no one would come in now. She leaned back against the counter and closed her eyes, breathing in deep and letting out her breath slow. Her eyes snapped open when she heard someone making their way into the kitchen.

Des watched as Kyuhyun walked through the door way. Of all people to be around at a time like this; she mentally swore to herself and chewed the inside of her mouth. She didn't know much about Kyuhyun but he seemed to be a little on edge too. Maybe he didn't like scary movies.

"Hiding out?" Kyuhyun asked Des when he finally noticed her.

"Yeah right, drink refill," Des said, forcing a smirk, as she wiggled her empty glass toward him. "I could ask you the same thing though."

"Refill," he said with a quick smile, his eyes darting to the small window in front of the sink. "And I don't like loud noises."

"You guys dance around on stage with screaming fans and loud music all the time," Des said with a slight laugh. "Kind of odd."

"It's more loud booming noises," Kyuhyun said. As if Mother Nature wanted to prove his point, there was a loud crack of thunder overhead, making Kyu jump a bit.

The look on his face from the sudden noise told Des that he wasn't playing and she figured it'd be to mean to pick on him, plus she was scared too and didn't want him finding out. She did jump a bit herself from the noise, but Kyuhyun didn't seem to notice.

"I just hope the power doesn't go out," Des said as she filled her glass up and slowly sipped from it, watching the dark haired boy. She thought back to a conversation the girls had, mostly because of Zoey, with her infatuation with Yesung. She remembered they told her that she needed to not think about those feelings right now until the mission was over with. Des sometimes envied Zoey because of her innocence and being able to feel that way for a male. Most men Des ever met were not ones you fell for.

Des stared at Kyuhyun wondering if he'd be the kind of boy she would fall for, if she had met him under much different circumstances. She was still a woman so of course she thought he was good looking, but this was not the time for that, nor was she the type of girl any guy ever got involved with. She was okay with that, guys were better off just friends, not lovers. After what happened with Kendra, Des swore to never fall in love. It would only end up hurting someone in the end.

Kyuhyun shifted back and forth on his feet, he could tell Des was deep in thought, but he didn't get why she was staring at him. He tried to look at any place but at her. He thought she was attractive, with her short red hair and how slim she was; she had a lot of muscle tone for how small she was. She didn't have the hips or bust line that Casey had though, but she was definitely a pretty girl. He wasn't really that shy when it came to women and if he liked them, but knowing she was aggressive and somewhat violent toward him from the start made him nervous around her.

"Look, Kyuhyun," Des said, seeming to come out of her thoughts. "I wanted to apologize. We got off on the wrong foot and I know I can be a bit much but I've been doing this sort of thing for a long time, and I'm usually around guys that are as well. I can be rough but that's what I'm used to."

"How long?" Kyuhyun asked as he filled his cup with water from the sink.

"A long time," Des said, focusing her attention back on her cup, hoping he wouldn't push the situation.

"Well maybe I should apologize, too," Kyuhyun stated quickly. He really wanted to know how long she had been doing this sort of work, but didn't want the good vibe between them to turn bad. "I was acting like a brat, but can you really blame me….or any of us for that matter? I mean, people are trying to kill us and now we've been swept away from our home to come to America where we have to pretend everything is peachy."

Des sighed and looked back at him. She wasn't very good at trying to make people feel better with speeches, Kendra was very good with them, but Des knew she always said the wrong thing. Des chewed on the inside of her lip again and took a step forward, giving Kyuhyun a firm pat on the side of his shoulder. She knew it wasn't a girly touch but maybe he'd be okay with it.

"I get it," Des stated, fishing for something else to say. "I should have thought about that before I opened my mouth before. So do we have a truce?"

"I can't promise that I won't pick on you," Kyuhyun said with a smirk and glanced at her hand as she pat his shoulder. He felt like he was talking to one of the guys with that pat. "But I won't be a brat anymore."

"Oh, I am sure we will both pick on each other," Des smiled a little. "I just won't be so aggressive and mean."

Kyuhyun stared at her. He had seen her smile and laugh when the girls where around, but when Des was alone or away from the girls, she had a tough guy act up. It was nice to see that she had another side to her even if she didn't bring it out.

The conversation seemed to have gotten their minds off of the storm, until there was another loud crash of thunder and a bright light as the lights went out. Kyuhyun jumped, his hand reaching out and grabbing Des's arm that was still outstretched toward him. Jumping herself, Des also grabbed his upper arm as she turned to the cabinets knowing they had candles in one of the drawers; Kendra had wanted to be ready for anything that came about. She let go of Kyuhyun's arm so that she could use both hands to find the candles and matches. Kyuhyun stepped closer to her, not caring it was her; he just wanted to be close by someone at that moment. The sounds from the crash echoed in his ear. He tried shaking his head to get rid of them, but they didn't seem to leave.

As Des was feeling around for the matches, one candle already in her hand, another loud crash came, making Kyuhyun jump again and bump into Des. Des always had good balance, but from her nerves going crazy with the storm and getting a little disoriented from the lightening, when Kyuhyun bumped into her, she felt herself go forward. She put her hands out to catch herself on the counter so she didn't slam into it. Kyuhyun's body had used Des's to steady himself, but when she went forward so did he. His hips crashed against her backside. Kyu threw out his own hands to steady himself, one of his hands falling onto one of hers and the other found the counter but his arm was right against her ribs.

Both froze, both knowing completely well what was pressed against her butt. Kyuhyun lowered his head to start an apology when he realized how close his lips were to her neck and shoulder. He could also smell her shampoo. It smelled like flowers, very faint but it was nice. He never thought she'd have a feminine smell, he figured she would have a guy smell about her.

Des was glad it was dark because she was sure her cheeks were pink and her eyes were big. A guy had never gotten this close to her before, unless she was sparing or fighting them. If he had purposely touched, she would have beat the crap out of him, but she wasn't sure what to do, she knew it was an accident, but wasn't sure how to handle it. The hand that was under his was starting to grow warm.

Des turned her head to her right to make sure he was okay. Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed how close his face was. They both stared at each other for what seemed to be forever. Neither knowing what to say or do as the time slipped by. The only thing that snapped them back to reality was the flickering of the lights. They were very dim but shed enough like that the candle wasn't needed anymore.

Kyuhyun pushed himself away from her and took a few steps back still looking at her. Des turned around and stared back at him. For once she was speechless on what to say. She glanced at the door quickly, hearing the others roaming around. She cleared her throat and ran her hand through her hair. She opened her mouth to say something but still couldn't find the words, so instead she put the candle back in the drawer and shut it before glancing at him again and making her way quickly from the room. Kyuhyun watched her as she left, more like fled, the room. They had just apologized to each other, and things looked like that would have not been awkward, but after that fiasco, he wondered if the awkwardness would ever go away now.

"Hey, Kyu," Eunhyuk said as he entered the kitchen. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh….yeah I'm good," Kyuhyun smiled at the older boy.

"You sure?" Eunhyuk walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "It got pretty bad and I know you don't like loud noises."

"Yeah, no worries," Kyuhyun said patting Eunhyuk's arm. "I was a little shaken but I'm good now."

"Okay good," Eunhyuk smiled. "Kendra said the last bolt of lightning must have taken out some power lines or something, but we have a small generator outback. So we still have light even if it's dim."

"That's good," Kyuhyun smiled again. "Let's go back to everyone else."

As they walked into the living room, Kyuhyun was a little shocked to see Siwon, Leeteuk and Yesung blowing up air mattresses, while Zoey and Amalya were pulling sheets and comforters from one of the closets. Casey, Kendra and Des were pushing furniture around the room, leaving a wide empty space in the middle.

"Zoey thought it'd be nice to have a slumber party thing since the power went out," Siwon said as he saw the confusion on Kyu's face.

Kyuhyun nodded as he and Eunhyuk helped out with the air mattresses. After all the sheets were on and everyone was under them, Zoey started to tell ghost stories. She was pretty good at them, and Eunhyuk ended up clinging to Kyuhyun a few times. A few of the guys told their own ghost stories, ones that floated around Korea a lot. The awkwardness Kyuhyun felt earlier melted away as they started to get tired and one by one fell asleep. Des did opt for a bed far away from Kyuhyun though. He didn't really mind; there wouldn't be a chance of an accidental touching that way.


	15. Chapter 15

Leeteuk stretched and yawned loudly. He wasn't sure what it was that woke him up, but he sat up anyway, scratching his head. When he rubbed the last bit of sleep from his eyes, he glanced around the room. Yesung's bed was empty, but given the sun creeping over the horizon, the older male wasn't shocked by this. Yesung was a light sleeper so basically anything woke him up.

The hair on the back of Leeteuk's neck was standing on end. He glanced around the room again but everything appeared to be normal. He figured he must have had a bad dream that he couldn't remember now. He shrugged his shoulders and pushed himself out of bed, taking a few minutes in the bathroom before venturing out into the hallway to see if anyone else was up.

The house was eerily quiet. The only sound he could hear was the slight patter of his feet over the hardwood floor. As he made his way down the hallway, he noticed the door to Kendra and Zoey's room open a few inches. This did strike him as weird because the girls usually closed their door whether or not they were in the room. He tiptoed to the door, pushing it open a bit to peer inside.

Worry flooded him. He flung the door opened and took a few steps inside, his heart starting to pound rapidly in his chest. The room was trashed. End tables were broken, the curtains were torn and off the rods, the mattresses and sheets were slashed many times. Feathers and shredded clothing or other types of fabric were scattered across the room. Glass from the lamps and light bulbs littered the floor.

Leeteuk backpedaled out of the room once he was certain the girls were not in there. He ran down the hall to Siwon, Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun's room, throwing the door open; the thud against wall seemed to echo throughout the whole upstairs. Leeteuk frantically scanned the room, but didn't see any of the boys in it. He continued to check the other girls' room, each one still intact but still no sign of anyone.

He could feel the goose bumps forming on his arms and legs. It wasn't from the cold, but a feeling of being watched. He looked at the window that was at the end of the hall, but the dark curtains were pulled closed. He scanned the opened doorways, but they were empty. Leeteuk quickly turned around to look in the direction of the stairs. There wasn't anyone standing on or near them, but he felt his stomach sink, like his subconscious knew something bad had happened and all the answers were down those stairs.

Kendra opened her eyes and pushed herself up on her elbows. She slowly scanned the room to see if anyone else had woken up yet. She noticed Leeteuk tossing and turning on the air mattress. She sat all the way up and stared at him. He was sweating. Kendra quietly but quickly got up and tiptoed to his side and gently shock him.

"Leeteuk…" Kendra said softly, trying to not wake the others. He seemed to settle down for a second and slowly opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"You seemed to be having a bad dream," Kendra said smiling down at him.

"I think it's just the stress of everything," Leeteuk stated nonchalantly before sitting up. The dream had creeped him out, but he didn't want to bother anyone else about it since it was just a dream.

"I'm gonna go make some breakfast," Kendra said standing up.

"I'll help you," Leeteuk said as he got up. "Let's let everyone else sleep a little bit longer."

Leeteuk stretched and looked around the room. He noticed that it ended up being boys on one side and girls on the other. To his right was Kyuhyun, he was sleeping peacefully, one leg propped up, left hand over his chest while the right was flung out to his side. His PSP, he must have grabbed it while everyone had fallen asleep, was nestled under his left hand; one ear bud stuck in his ear the other laying over his outstretched arm.

Leeteuk looked to his left and noticed that Siwon and Eunhyuk were not where they originally started. They had moved a few feet behind the group, Eunhyuk snuggled up in Siwon's arms, the top half of his button up PJ's was half undone, bearing his right shoulder and peck. The blanket covered most of Siwon bottom half but Eunhyuk had kicked most of it off of him. Siwon's muscles flexed as he held Eunhyuk tighter, his black wife beater still looking neat.

Leeteuk smiled and kept looking around the circle that had started in. He saw the empty bed where Kendra had been sleeping in. His eyes fell onto Amalya; he was surprised to see that she hung around the whole group this long. Usually at this time in the morning she always seemed to be in her greenhouse. He smiled more when he noticed that she was curled up in a small ball, trying to take up as little space as possible. Her straight platinum blonde still swept back behind her as if she never moved during the night. The only thing that he was able to see was her hair and her face, since she tightly wrapped the covers around her body.

Casey had fallen been lying next to Amalya, with Des right next to her, but just like Siwon and Eunhyuk, the two girls had moved away from group. However, instead of the neat and tidy cuddling the guys were doing, the girls were more… haphazard. Casey was laying on her back, looking peaceful, her long black hair sprawled around the floor. Des was also lying on her back, but her arms and legs were flung to either side; what was most amusing was that she was laying half on Casey and half on her own mattress. Her mouth was wide open, but yet she wasn't snoring. He was impressed that they were able to drag their beds with them and that they both seemed peaceful and at ease. He wondered how often this sort of thing happened.

Leeteuk shook his head and continued on to see Yesung. He glanced around to see where Zoey had gone, but couldn't find her. As he focused back on Yesung, he noticed that there was an arm curled around his chest. He peered behind Yesung and noticed Zoey spooning him.

Leeteuk threw a hand over his mouth and tried to giggle silently before he hurried from the room and into the kitchen. Kendra looked up from the stove when she heard someone enter and gave Leeteuk and confused look.

"There are some strange sleeping habits going on out there," Leeteuk said as he chucked a bit more. "Zoey is spooning Yesung."

"I bet she's extremely happy," Kendra said, rolling her eyes. "I swear Yesung is all she ever went on about even before she found out that we would be protecting you guys."

"I think Yesung formed a crush on her from the first time he saw her," Leeteuk laughed a bit remember the look on Yesung's face when they first saw Zoey. "It's cute actually."

"It is nice to see that he's acting normal under the circumstances," Kendra said with a smile. "You all are actually doing a very good job at keeping you're cool."

Leeteuk smiled at her, not wanted to concern her with his worries and started to help her make breakfast, making a pot of coffee before moving to help with the food. The smell of the eggs, pancakes, and bacon was the thing that woke everyone up.

Casey was first to wake up. She glanced down at Des and shook her head as she patted the red head. Des took the hint, as it happened many times before, and rolled off of Casey, pulling the covers her head and settling back down. Casey shook her head again and quickly pulled her thick hair back into a braid and made her way upstairs to change. She eyed Eunhyuk as she passed by. He was actually a lot more muscular then she thought he was.

Siwon was the next to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced at Eunhyuk, who was still peacefully sleeping. Siwon smiled and slowly pulled his arm out from under the smaller boys head, pulling a pillow over to replace it. Eunhyuk stirred a bit from the change of objects under his head but slipped back into dream land very quickly. Siwon slowly sat up and rustled his hair, forcing it into disarray. He sniffed the air and the aroma sliding around him almost had him in a trance as he got up and followed it into the kitchen. His stomach started to growl when he saw the food still on the stove and pouted a bit, knowing he would have to wait.

After hearing two people start to move around, Amalya was the next to wake up. She sat up slowly, blinking a few times from the brightness of the room. She scratched her head a few times before pushing herself up and making her way toward the kitchen. She didn't comprehend much when she first woke up, that is if she had a goodnight's rest, so it didn't surprise Kendra when Amalya walked in and ignored everyone. Leeteuk had said good morning to her, but she didn't notice at all as she made her way to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup of the dark liquid. She didn't put any creamer or sugar in it before taking a long sip. She turned around and stared at the other three in the kitchen, feeling a little embarrassed that she hadn't noticed them before. Kendra and Leeteuk chuckled as Amalya murmured an apology before disappearing upstairs to shower.

Kyuhyun was next to rise. He opened his eyes and glared at the ceiling. When everyone else had fallen asleep, he had snuck back up to his room and grabbed his PSP. He glanced over at the clock near the kitchen doorway and noticed he had only gotten a few hours of sleep. He groaned and closed his eyes again, hoping that sleep would come to him again.

When it didn't, Kyuhyun kicked the covers off of him and sat up. He stretched, yawned and then looked around the room. He saw Eunhyuk way off to his left curled up with no covers on, his PJ top completely opened, exposing his stomach and chest. Kyuhyun shook his head and looked to the right of him. Far off at the other side of the room he saw a ball curled up under a thick cover. He wasn't sure who it was so he moved onto the pile next to him.

There was an arm flung over Yesung's side. It almost looked like Yesung's arm, but the hand was actually too small to be his, imagine that. Kyuhyun crawled his way over and glanced over the older boy's body to find Zoey snuggled into him, clinging to him from behind. An evil smile formed over Kyuhyun's lips and he started to form a plan in his head to embarrass the two. Both parties looked happy though, which was weird for Yesung since he usually seemed so mad when he slept.

Kyuhyun stood then and made his way over to Eunhyuk and nudged the boy's leg with his foot. Eunhyuk groaned and rolled over, trying to bat away the nuisance. Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and nudged him harder. Being as close as he was to the older boy, he started to notice the faint bruises forming over his ribs and stomach.

"Stop!" Eunhyuk yelled as he looked up at Kyuhyun.

"Get up, you baby," Kyuhyun said.

"But I hurt," Eunhyuk pouted.

"Suck it up," Kyuhyun smirked and grabbed Eunhyuk's hand, pulling him to his feet.

"You're mean," Eunhyuk pouted more and quickly pulled his hand away from Kyuhyun's.

"Shut up," a female voice came from behind them. "Don't you know it's morning? Some of us want to sleep longer."

The two males turned to see Des sitting up, bedraggled. Kyuhyun figured that since she was the one nestled under the covers she much have just flung them off of her when she yelled at them.

"Mph, rough morning?" Kyuhyun said, a smirk plastered all over his face.

"Look who's talking," Des said as she climbed out from under the covers and stretched. She made her way toward the stairs but stopped and looked at Eunhyuk. Her eyes scanned his stomach around and then looked up into his face.

"I'd have Amalya check you out again," Des said before disappearing upstairs.

Kyuhyun gulped down a laugh when he saw Eunhyuk's face go red as he quickly started to button up his shirt. Kyuhyun slipped an arm around Eunhyuk's shoulders and lead him into the kitchen where the rest were chatting.

Yesung started to feel himself wake up. His back felt very warm while the front of him wasn't. He slowly shifted his body around to his other side and opened his eyes. He expected to see one of the other boys cuddling him but to his surprise he came face to face with Zoey. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to wake her because she still looked deep in slumber, but he wasn't sure if she'd like him being this close.

He glanced down at her arm that was over his side and smiled a little bit. He always had cuddles with the guys, but never with a girl and it felt nice. He looked back up to her face and noticed how long her eyelashes were. She was also smiling in her sleep and he felt his heart start to beat faster as he kept staring at her lips.

Yesung felt the urge to kiss her, but he again wasn't sure if she'd get mad. He slowly lifted his hand to her face and brushed a lock of hair that was threatening to fall over her eyes. As he did so, Zoey started to stir, and he froze again. She opened her eyes and stared right into his. Her cheeks grew a few shades pinker and her breath caught in her throat. She was happy when she noticed she was going to be sleeping next to him; she never thought they would actually cuddle. Nor, did she ever think she'd be THIS close to him. Her heart started to pound and her hand gripped his shirt slightly.

Yesung bit his bottom lip and his hand slowly came to rest on her cheek. There were only a few inches between them, but to Yesung it seemed to take him forever to close the distance and he lightly placed his lips onto her.

Zoey stiffened a bit, shocked that Yesung actually was kissing her. The shock quickly subsided as she pushed herself closer to him, taking her hand from his shirt and placing a hand on his cheek. She had always been cooped up back at headquarters, trying to perfect her hacking that she had never been touched by another guy before. Butterflies started to form in her stomach. She had no idea what she was doing.

Just as quick as the kiss started, it ended from Kyuhyun yelling back into the room about breakfast being done and to get their butts in there. Zoey and Yesung pushed away from each other quickly and scrambled to their feet. They both looked at each other and started to laugh. Half because they both were bright red in the cheeks and from what just happened. Yesung ran a hand through his hair and smiled at her, hanging his head a bit, shyness taking over. Zoey giggled again and walked towards him. She put her fists on her hips and leaning down to be able to look into his eyes. Yesung blushed more, which made her giggle more before she grabbed his hand and marched them toward the kitchen.

Once everyone was back in the kitchen, they all sat down to the breakfast Kendra and Leeteuk had made. They all eyed Yesung and Zoey curiously. There was a weird atmosphere around them and every time they caught each other in their line of sight, a silly smile would form over their faces and a light blush would follow.

As the guys started to pick on Yesung about what was going on, the phone rang from the living room. Everyone stopped what they were doing, the guys glancing at the girls as the girls exchanged looks from the doorway leading to the living then back at each other.

Kendra was quick to stand and made her way to where the phone was hooked. She could hear the girls follow her as the boys scrambled behind them. She looked back at the dining room doorway and laughed to see the girls standing just outside of it, while the boys where crammed around the doorway.

"Hello?" Kendra asked as she placed the phone to her ears.

"Hello," Came a deep male voice from the other side. "My name is Investigator Kim In-su. This is the home that part of the Super Junior group is staying at right?"

"Is there something you need Investigator Kim?" Kendra asked, as she glanced at the girls. She recognized the name immediately. He was one of the cops that were on the case when the boys first went to the police about the incident. She noticed some of the boys frown and look at each other quickly.

"Are you the one taking care of the boys on their stay here in America?" In-su asked.

"That is correct," Kendra said, something about his voice gave her the creeps. The boys never talked about them and the looks on their faces told her that they seemed uncomfortable about him calling.

"We need the following boys to come down to the station for some questioning," In-su stated and started to read off names.

"Why do they need to go to the station?" Kendra asked, before he even made it through the first name. "They are here to promote Korean music in America and looking for talent here to expand their label. Do you know what it would do to their image if anyone found out they were being called into the police station?"

"I understand the situation," In-su said, annoyance in his voice. "But we have some teenaged boys in here stating that three of your boys beat them up."

"My three were attacked first," Kendra said, keeping her voice calm and even.

"I still need them to come to the station," In-su stated, his voice becoming sterner. "Either you bring them, or we come and take them in handcuffs. Which would you consider to be the best choice for the boys?"

"What time do you need them there?" Kendra asked as her anger started to rise but she still kept her voice calm and collected.

"Noon," In-su said; she could tell he was smiling on the other end and wanted to smack it off his face so bad.

"They will be there at noon," Kendra stated before hanging up the phone. She heard In-su saying something when she cut him off. She smiled a bit, felling satisfied that she had.

"What was that all about?" Amalya asked as she made her way over to Kendra.

"Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk and Siwon have to go to the police station," Kendra said, letting a bit of her annoyance flood her words. "Apparently those boys from the mall went to the cops and accused out three of instigating the fight. It's just procedure."

"But we didn't fight first," Siwon said, his lips set in a thin line. His forehead creased as worry fell across his face.

"The police have to hear both sides of the story," Kendra shrugged. "I was hoping they wouldn't have gone to the police. Most likely they told their parents they were beat up to not get in trouble, and in turn the parents probably filled the complaint. Don't worry about it, they will ask a few questions and then we will be on our way."

"Is Myeong going to be there?" Eunhyuk asked quietly.

"I think that is In-su's partner, so most likely," Kendra nodded.

Eunhyuk lowered his head, trying to hide the uneasy look that passed over his face. If there was someone in his whole life that would fear and hate, it would be that man. He hoped that being in a station full of police; Myeong wouldn't be able to make him uneasy like he had before.

Casey was the only one who caught the look on Eunhyuk's face before he lowered his head. She stared at him, trying to figure out what it was about. She was never one to assume anything, so her imagination didn't go wild with what it could be. She knew she was going to that station though. She felt that out of all the boys, Eunhyuk was the one that needed to be protected the most. More for his mental state – he seemed very sensitive to things, which she was glad to see. Usually males didn't show if they were sensitive or not.

Kendra told the boys she would take them to the station and to get ready. The four of them made their way upstairs. Casey followed Kendra, while the rest of the group finished their breakfast and started to clean the dining room and kitchen.

"I would like to go with you," Casey said as she stepped into the room that Kendra and Zoey shared.

"That's fine," Kendra said, pulling out some clothes from her closet. "Can I ask why? Usually you don't go along with this kind of stuff. I know how you hate police stations."

"Eunhyuk almost reminds me of how I used to be," Casey stated as she sat on the bed closest to the door. "I kind of want to protect that innocence he has. No one was there for me when I needed them, that innocent part of me is gone."

Kendra looked over at Casey. Casey rarely talked about her past, she had told the girls once about what had happened and Kendra always felt like her heart was going to break when she remembered it. Over the years of being with the girls, she had grown to care for them like a mother would a child. If the bastard that had hurt Casey had still been alive, she would've made it her mission in life to find him and kill him.

Kendra made her way over to Casey, sitting next to her and placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. Casey wasn't one to be touched much either so she knew hugging her wouldn't help. She also didn't have to say anything to Casey. Her gesture was enough to comfort the girl as the younger nodded and quickly left.

Kendra watched her go before glancing back at the bed side table. The picture of her and her late fiancé stared back at her. She picked up the picture and ran her fingers over the cool glass. Today was the day of his murder, she had tried to forget about it but something always reminded her.

The call from In-su was what triggered it for her this time. She remembered when the cops had called her trying to close the case. He father had stepped it very quickly to close the case, so that no secrets leaked out about the whole organization. She wondered if she was going to call on her trump card to get the boys out of this. But then if anyone at the police station was in on it, they would know the girls weren't what they appeared.

Kendra quickly put the picture down on the bed and rushed into the bathroom to get ready. She didn't want the boys to be waiting on her. She was quick with showering and walked back out to her room, a towel wrapped around her tightly. The picture seemed to be calling her back to it as she walked past her bed. She bent over and picked it up again, staring at it. She felt herself zone out as her mind went back to that day. She never heard the light tap on her door, nor did she hear it open.

Siwon had lightly tapped on the door, and then slowly opened it when he didn't hear anything. He scanned the room quickly and saw her standing next to her bed holding what looked like a picture frame. She seemed zoned out, as if she wasn't even looking at the picture.

"Kendra?" Siwon asked in a soft voice, taking a step in. He didn't want to go in too far since she only had a towel around her.

Kendra seemed to snap out what ever trance she was in and noticed Siwon half in the door way.

"Oh, is everyone ready?" Kendra asked as she laid the picture frame face down on the bed.

"Not yet," Siwon said, trying to not look at the object. He wasn't a nosy person, but he had never seen Kendra in this mood before and was very curious to know why. "I just wanted to let you know that when Kyuhyun or Eunhyuk get out of their bathrooms, I'll be able to get ready, so probably another twenty minutes or so."

"Okay," Kendra stated, grabbing the clothes she had picked out earlier and walked back toward the bathroom. "I'll get ready then so we all don't wait on me."

Siwon watched her close the bathroom door behind her, and without feeling guilty, made his way to the side of her bed and slowly picked up the picture frame. His heart pounded a bit as he flipped it over in his hands. He smiled softly when he saw a Kendra, smiling wide, next to a man who was a little taller than her. They both looked very happy; the man has his arm around Kendra's waist, while she had both her arms around his shoulders, holding him close. Anyone could tell that the persons in the photo were in the love with how lite up their eyes were.

Siwon snapped his head up quickly when he heard Kendra walk back into the room. He hadn't intended to look at the photo for as long as he had and wasn't sure on what to say when she walked in, catching him looking at it. Kendra didn't seem to know what to do either, her eyes slowly fell from his face to the frame and her eyes seeming to dull at the realization at what he was holding.

"Who is this man in the photo?" Siwon asked, after a few moments of silence.

Kendra flicked her eyes back up into his, and then made her way over towards him. She stopped a few inches from Siwon and slowly took the photo from his hands. Siwon could feel the sadness forming around her and his heart fell.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have looked," Siwon cast his eyes to his left at the wall, looking at nothing.

"It's fine," she said as she ran a few fingers over the glass. "I was going to marry him before he was murdered."

Siwon looked back at her a bit shocked by not only the answer but that she answered him at all. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her eyes starting to glass up, like she was holding back tears. He wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to somehow tell her something to fix her sadness, but he had never been in love before.

Kendra slowly placed the frame down again, face down, on the side table and looked up at him. She tried to give him a smile to show him everything was alright, but she only felt a small line form on her face. Siwon felt his heart sink again and before he knew what he was doing, he felt both of his hands rest on her cheeks. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her forehead. He had never shown any affection to a girl outside of an acting role, so he wasn't sure if anything he was doing was going to help her or not.

When she placed her hands gently on his wrists and gripped them slightly, he knew then she was grateful for his affection. Siwon slowly pulled back and looked into her eyes again. Her eyes weren't glassy anymore, but they were intense, and he could feel the intensity in his eyes as both pair stayed locked onto the other. He could feel his heart beat throughout his entire body as his eyes shifted down to her lips. He knew the situation was having the same effect on her when her mouth parted slightly and her eyes fell to his lips as well. Siwon took a step closer to her, their hips gently bumping together and started to close the gap between their mouths. His heart was pounding; he had never kissed a girl before.

Siwon hesitantly stopped only mere millimeters from her lips, as both were starting to breathe hard. With one last burst of courage, Siwon closed his eyes and gently placed his lips on her.

Her lips were soft and he could tell she had just brushed her teeth from the mint flavor he could smell. Kendra's hands slowly slipped from his arms, down to his waist, encircling him.

Siwon slid one of his hands into her hair and to the back of her head. He pushed his lips more firmly onto hers, feeling her grip his shirt as he did. He pulled away and slowly opened his eyes to stare into hers. She stared back at him; he could still see the hurt in her eyes of bringing up the topic. All he could think about was kissing her sorrows away, and with another sudden urge, they met each other again, lips slightly apart, tasting each other's lips. Their mouths moved slowly, tongues never meeting.

Siwon was still very nervous about kissing her as Kendra just followed him, never doing anything unless he led the way. He figured she was just as nervous about it as he was; most likely for different reasons.

Siwon felt like he could have stayed that way for hours, but a large crash out in the hallway, pulled both of them out of the trance. They quickly pushed away from each other, both wiping the sides of their mouths to make sure there wasn't any trace of what just happened even though both of their lips were red and a bit swollen. Kendra was the first to get to the door and storm out to see what had happened. Siwon was close behind her and as he walked to the door, he saw Kyuhyun leaning over Eunhyuk, tickling him.

"What are you doing?" Kendra asked, not sure if she should be worried or amused.

"He took too long in the shower," Kyuhyun said, glancing up at the two. "I'm punishing him."

"Well, you should get ready," Kendra said, with a slight smile on her face. "After Siwon gets ready, we are going to the police station."

Siwon slipped around Kendra, making both Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk eye him suspiciously as he hurriedly made his way down the hall and disappeared into the bathroom. Both boys glanced back at Kendra who shrugged her shoulders and closed her door. She leaned back against the door and placed a few fingers on her lips.

The kiss was nice. She never though since HE died that she would ever have any type of reaction toward another man. Kendra smiled then shook her head violently. It couldn't happen again. Not with the situation they were in. She mentally scolded herself for letting down her guard and not remembering what they were there for. After they returned home tonight she would have to tell him to forget what happened.


	16. Chapter 16

Eunhyuk sat back in the chair, hands in his jacket pockets, as he glanced around the room. He looked at the clock on the wall, the only thing that was in the room besides the big black two way mirror. It had been fifteen minutes since three different police men had led him, Kyuhyun and Siwon away from Kendra and Casey who were left in at the front desk. He felt nervous. He felt the hair sticking up on the back of his neck. He felt he was being watched.

Eunhyuk's eyes slowly moved their way the two way mirror again. His gut was telling him that someone was on the other side of it, watching him. It creeped him out. He felt the rest of the hair on his body start to stand on end.

He stood and made his way over to black box. He placed the sides of his hands on it, and pressed his face against them. He knew he wouldn't be able to see through it, he just wanted to let that person know, that he knew they were there. He felt a little satisfied by doing so.

He leaned back and looked at his reflection. Leeteuk and Siwon had helped him put on some make-up to cover up the bruising around his mouth and around his left eye. His eye wasn't black and blue, but without the make-up, it was really red. Eunhyuk lightly poked a finger around his eye and winced.

Just then the door opened, and an older officer entered with a bottle of water. The officer looked at where Eunhyuk should have been sitting, then looked around quickly to see where he was.

"I thought you might be thirsty," the man said with a smile.

"Thank you," Eunhyuk said with a slight bow and sat back down. "How much longer?"

"The investigators are getting the last bits of paperwork together," the officer said making his way back toward the door. "Don't be nervous. You know the Investigator's; Myeong Lee and In-su Kim."

Eunhyuk stared at the officer for a minute. Even with the English pronunciations of the Korean names, Eunhyuk skin crawled. He felt his heart jump into his throat and he grabbed the water and downed it the first try. The officer blinked at him and left the room, mumbling something about getting him another bottle.

Eunhyuk's mouth was still felt dry, like he had never drank anything, ever. He did not like those two men. He always had a weird vibe about them both, Myeong more than In-su, but he had been with his brothers, now he had to face one or both all alone. He shoved his hands in his pockets looking for his phone, but remembered that he had to give his phone to Kendra before they were led in.

The older officer returned quickly, giving him two bottles of water and a pack of cheese filled crackers and told him the investigators were on their way to him. Eunhyuk nodded at the man, still not able to find his voice as a small prick of panic started to form in is stomach. He was on alert mode now. Every noise he heard outside the door he would flinch and stare at it, readying himself for when they entered.

He soon found out that he didn't have to deal with both investigators, just the one that he hated the most. Lee Myeong walked in with a smile, a few papers in hand and another bottle of water, Eunhyuk hadn't noticed he had drank the other two in that short amount of time.

"Are you nervous?" Myeong asked in Korean.

"No," Eunhyuk said as he fidgeted a little. "Well, maybe a little. It's a different feel this time then when I was in a room like this before."

"You mean when you were reporting the murder" Myeong stated. It seemed like it was supposed to a question, but he never made it one. He sat and pulled out a few papers from a folder and started looking them over.

"How about you tell me what happened in your own words," Myeong said as he placed the paper face down.

"I was at the mall," Eunhyuk started. "Doing some shopping with the girls-"

"The girls live with you five while you're here in America, right?" Myeong asked, watching Eunhyuk with a slight smile on his lips.

"Yes," Eunhyuk gulped, he didn't like how the older man was looking at him. "Anyways, we ate at the food court and before we left I had to go to the bathroom. When I entered, there were four boys there. I don't know why they were mad or anything, but they just attacked me." Eunhyuk felt like he was talking really fast. He just wanted to get out of there and away from HIM, but as he motioned to his bruised face, Myeong stood and walked around the table toward Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk stiffened and pushed his back against the chair harder as the taller man came closer. The way the older man was running his fingertips along the table as he walked, made Eunhyuk shudder.

When Myeong was next to Eunhyuk, he placed one hand on the table and the other on the back of the younger's chair. Myeong leaned in closer to Eunhyuk's face and when the boy went to look away, the larger man quickly grasped the boys chin, making Eunhyuk look up at him. The gesture wasn't rough nor was it soft.

Eunhyuk locked eyes with Myeong, his breath catching in his throat. Myeong broke the gaze as his eyes wandered around Eunhyuk's face, looking from his eyes to Eunhyuk's lips a few times. Eunhyuk made himself breathe by telling himself he was only looking at the bruises, that the make-up did its job and he just had to get a closer look. Myeong's eyes seemed to linger at Eunhyuk's lips longer than before making Eunhyuk reflexively lick his lips. This movement seemed to snap Myeong out of his trance and he took a step back, sliding his fingers along Eunhyuk's chin and jaw before returning to his seat.

Eunhyuk felt himself let out a breath when the taller man returned to his seat, writing some notes down on a piece of paper. He glanced up at Eunhyuk a few times between words, not only at his face, but he seemed to be checking the dancer out. Eunhyuk pulled his hoodie around him and shoved his hands under his armpits.

Myeong smirked seeing that Eunhyuk was uneasy. He only wished they weren't in a police station. In-su had pulled some strings so that the interview wasn't recorded or that there were other officers watching in the side room. He knew In-su was there but despite that freedom, he still couldn't do everything he wanted to do to the boy.

Kyuhyun yawned and stretched. He had been sitting in there for what seemed like forever. He couldn't even bring his PSP with him to play any games. He wished he was able to bring his phone in, his old phone that was. His old phone had a lot of games on it for when he was bored at times like these.

Kyuhyun rubbed his face and looked at the table where a bottle of water stood. He had seen it in movies a few times. When the cops think someone is lying, they fill the suspect with fluids so that the only thing they can think about is having to go to the bathroom and not about whatever lie they were scheming up.

Even though Kyuhyun had nothing to hide, he was still a little offended by the gesture. The old man that had brought the water in was nice and Kyuhyun had been polite, but once he saw In-su make his way into the room, all the politeness had left him.

Kyuhyun leaned back in his chair, throwing his left arm over the back of the chair and watched as In-su sat down, stared at the water bottle for a minute, then pulled out some papers from a folder.

"So, Kyuhyun," In-su said, setting his beady eyes on the boy. "Tell me what happened at the mall."

"You seem to know what happened or we wouldn't be here," Kyuhyun said, a smirk playing at the sides of his mouth.

"I need to hear the situation from your point of view," In-su stated, trying to remain cool and collected, but Kyuhyun could tell he was already annoyed.

"After Eunhyuk had gone to the bathroom," Kyuhyun started as he rolled his eyes. "A kid came running out and told his mom that someone was getting beat up in the boy's bathroom. Naturally, Siwon and I ran to find out what was going on. We didn't want our friend to be caught up in it. We didn't know if was going to be some punks beating up Eunhyuk."

"Did you hit one of the boys," In-su asked as he wrote a few notes down.

"Yes," Kyuhyun said matter-of-factly. "If I didn't he would have hit Eunhyuk again. Only I'm aloud to beat him up."

"Do you think this is a joke?" In-su asked, annoyance coating his words.

"I think this whole situation is a joke," Kyuhyun said as he leaned forward, folding his hands together and placed his chin on top of them. "Did you really have to call us down here? I think you of all people would know that we wouldn't start a fight."

"It's still procedure," In-su glared at Kyuhyun. "I know you and the other boys are here to promote K-pop here in America and search for talent, but that doesn't exclude you out if someone reports you boys beating someone up."

"I'm sure the kid just lied to his parents when he got home," Kyuhyun said as the smirk made it across his whole mouth. "Do you really think we started it?"

"I have to hear both sides of the story before I can make that decision," In-su stated, putting one of this elbows on the table and placed his chin in his hand. "I can say for sure, after Myeong talked to Eunhyuk, that Eunhyuk is a victim."

"Then we should be done here," Kyu stated eyeing the older man.

"But how do I know that you and Siwon acted in his defense?" In-su asked, smiling a bit, seeming confident that we won the silent match going on between the two.

"Look at me," Kyuhyun said with another smirk. "Do I look like the kind of guy who could go around and beat people up? I only surpised that kid, that's how I got my hit in."

"What about Siwon?" In-su asked, his smiling fading a bit.

"Siwon couldn't hurt a fly," Kyuhyun retorted. "Unless someone bigger comes along and hurts that fly for no reason at all, then he will defend that fly."

In-su glared at Kyuhyun. This is why he didn't like any of the youth today, they were all snots. He gathered up the few papers he had out on the table and stood.

"An officer will be in shortly to wrap up the rest of this," In-su almost snapped at Kyuhyun before heading to the door.

Kyuhyun smiled and waved at him before leaning back in his chair. He couldn't wait to tell the girls how much of a dick that guy was.

Siwon watched as the two investigators walked into the room. He hadn't expected for both to question him. It threw him off a bit, but he politely stood and bowed when they entered. Both nodded back at him, stern looks across their face's as they made their way to the other side of the table. In-su sat down in the lone chair on that side, while Myeong remained standing next to him.

"So," In-su started, opening the file folder and glancing at the pages with-in it. "Why did you attack those boys?"

"They were hurting my friend," Siwon stated, seeming a little bewildered that they would have thought otherwise.

"You are far bigger than they are," In-su went on, watching Siwon, studying him a bit.

"And they were ganging up on him four to one, how is that fair?" Siwon asked, his eyes wide from shock. He didn't get why they were accusing him the way they were. It was as if he didn't have a reason to hit any those boys. "Should I have sat by and watched them beat up Eunhyuk? You've seen him, he can't really defend himself."

"He does seem defenseless," Myeong stated as he stroked his chin, seeming in thought. "Even for a kid that has that much muscle on that small frame."

Siwon's eyes darted from In-su to Myeong. He didn't like how it sounded coming out of the man's mouth. He also didn't like the look in the taller man's eyes as if he was thinking about what the last part of his statement.

"Look," Siwon started, gesturing with his hands. "All I can say is that when I went into the bathroom I saw four boys around Eunhyuk and he was on the floor with a split lip and holding his stomach. They had kicked him a few times and he's still wrapped up from it."

"Did you take him to the hospital?" In-su asked, seeming to become interested in Siwon's story.

"No," Siwon sat back in his chair a bit. "One of the girls that is living with us knows her way around med kits and she patched Eunhyuk up."

"How many girls live with you, besides the two that came with you today?" Myeong asked, the faraway look in his eyes disappearing.

"What does that have to do with Eunhyuk?" Siwon asked, starting to feel very uncomfortable with where the conversation was heading.

Before either of the men could open their mouths, a light tapping noise came from the door. A middle aged female officer poked her head into the room and motioned for the two investigators to step out.

In-su and Myeong looked between each other, before heading out the door. Even though that had closed the door, Siwon was able to make out that they had gotten a call from someone "upstairs" and they had to let the boys go. The male investigators didn't seem happy with this and tried to object. The female shushed and repeated herself again, not sounding happy to do so.

"Well it looks like you are free to go," Myeong said, with a frown on his face.

Siwon watched as the men walked back in the room and gathered their things. He stood when they gestured for him to go first and quickly headed out the door, meeting up with Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun in the hallway. Eunhyuk was quiet but made sure he stayed as close to Siwon and Kyuhyun as possible.

The investigators lead the way down the flight of stairs and brought the boys back to where the girls were waiting. Kendra took a few steps forward to meet with In-su and Myeong.

"I trust you two got what you needed?" Kendra asked, a little attitude in her voice.

"It was cut short but I think so," In-su said.

"I guess the man upstairs didn't want to deal with the international police that would have gotten involved if Lee Soo-Man had found out what was going on," Kendra stated, putting a hand on her hip and sticking it out to the side. "Do you realize what this could have done to their reputation?"

"Are you asking as a worried employee or a crazy fan?" Myeong asked, stepping forward, trying to intimidate her with his size.

"Both," Kendra said, meeting his eyes with the same intensity.

Myeong didn't seem to know what to say to that. He squinted his eyes down at her, trying to not the glare and turned to In-su, mumbling something about having paper work to file as they both left the room.

Kendra motioned for the boys to follow her as Casey took up the rear and they marched out to the car. After they all piled in, Kendra turned the van on but didn't shift the gear. Instead she turned in her seat to look at the boys.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked, looking at each of them. Casey had also turned around, looking at Eunhyuk mostly.

"I'm fine," Eunhyuk said softly. Siwon glanced at him; he had a feeling that the older boy wasn't telling the truth.

After a nod from the other two, Kendra put on her seat belt and backed out of the parking lot and headed for home. There was little talk on the way, until Eunhyuk spoke up.

"So you're a fan?" The question made everyone smile.


End file.
